Oscura Realidad
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: Capítulo 22 La verdad acerca del pasado se descubre, 7 ángeles aparecen cada uno portando un enorme poder, la muerte ronda a nuestra heroína, ¿podrá ella deshacerse de esta?, peleas, traiciones, dos asesinatos. Muchas cosas cambiarán de hoy en adelante.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1-

MÁSCARA

Se encontraba tendida sobre la cama con los audífonos puestos y escuchando música, era la única manera de alejar todo recuerdo, olvidarse de todo por unos instantes, de perderse entre su música, sin embargo esta vez no fue así.

Todos tienen un pasado oscuro en su vida y en la d ella no era la excepción, pero su oscuridad siempre la seguía, aun en estos momentos, siempre ellos, recordándole lo q no es, lo q gracias a ellos ahora es, una verdad realmente dolorosa, siempre todo ha sido su culpa, se lo decían a cada momento, aun podía escuchar aquellas acusaciones como si las hubieran dicho hace unos segundos¡Tú provocaste el incendio¡Fue tu culpa el que tu madre muriera¡Te debería de dar vergüenza, sino fuese por nosotros estarías quien sabe en que reformatorio¡Eres una asesina!

No era cierto, era mentira, yo… yo no había… provocado el fuego…¿o si, eso era lo peor de todo, q no lo recordaba, había bloqueado esos recuerdos para no sufrir, sin embargo no estaba saliendo como ella quería.

Tenía q olvidarlo todo y seguir con la nueva vida q ahora tenía, estaba en preparatoria, tenía 8 grandes amigas con las q había pasado momentos memorables y lamentablemente dolorosos, tantas cosas vividas, sin mencionar a su prometido al cual amaba… o al menos siempre ah parecido eso, era feliz… feliz… para q mentir, no lo sabía, a pesar d todo siempre sintió un gran vacío dentro, un enorme ardor q le quemaba y eso se llama "culpabilidad", algo q la iba a perseguir como una presa, era demasiado para ella, no sólo la carga d su infancia y lo vivido actualmente, sino q también un hermoso pasado q desperdició al haberse… suicidado, antes parecía lo correcto, sabía q la vida sin él no podía seguir sin embargo ahora le parecía una enorme tontería egoísta.

Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, o al menos así quería creerlo, lo único q importaba era seguir cargando con el peso d la máscara q ha llevado durante la mayoría de su vida, una máscara, en donde mostraba aquellos sentimientos muchas veces hipócritas para ella misma, siempre mostrándose "transparente", alegre, despreocupada, una máscara q tendrá q llevar por toda su vida para no ser rechazada y probablemente más infeliz de lo q era ahora.

Observó su reloj, ya eran las 7:30, sonrió levemente y se puso de píe para ir al colegio.

Preparatoria Juuban.

Ray- No puedo creer q esa tonta de Serena aún no haya llegado.

Lita- Es su último año de preparatoria y sigue igual q en la secuendaria.

Amy- Vamos chicas, ya conocen a Serena.

Mina- No la justifiques tanto Amy, porq mira q yo ahora llego a tiempo a las clases.

Ray- Sinceramente no me importa mucho el q no quiera romper su récord d llegar tarde, lo q me preocupa es q ella tiene el trabajo y hoy hay q presentarlo.

Corría lo más rápido q podía, tenía q llegar a tiempo, ya q sino de nuevo llegaría tarde y sus amigas la estarían fastidiando gran parte del día, se detuvo en el cruce d carros, habían muchos, pero algo le llamó la atención, un enorme globo sobresalía d toda la gente, pronto vio q el globo se dirigía hacia la mitad d la calle junto con un niño q lo traía, Serena al voltear hacia la otra dirección vio q se avecinaba a gran velocidad un auto q por cierto no había aminorado la velocidad al ver al niño en medio d la calle, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el niño, al llegar a él lo único q se escuchó fue el rechinar d unas llantas y d pronto todo se volvió negro.

En el patio de la preparatoria.

Amy- Esto no puede ser, por poco y pierdo una calificación.

Mina- Esta si no se la perdono, sabía lo importante d este trabajo y la niña ni si quiera se apareció.

Lita- Le habrá ocurrido algo?

Ray- Seguramente se quedó dormida y al ver el despertador prefirió quedarse cómodamente en su casa. (dice esto enfadada)

Mina- Pero saben q, esto no se va a quedar así (sacando un celular y marcando un número) bueno, Sra Tsukino, hola buenos días, disculpe la molestia pero queríamos saber si Serena se encuentra bien?... lo q pasa es q no ha llegado al colegio… ah si?... es q … si, si… hoy teníamos q presentar un trabajo y ella pues tenía todo el material y nos urgía y….si, si… no se preocupe… d acuerdo muchas gracias….si, hasta luego.

Lita- Y bien, q pasó, q te dijo?

Mina- En pocas palabras Serena se hecho la pinta, pero d un buen escarmiento no se va a salvar. (sonriendo malvadamente)

* * *

Hola hola, q tal les pareció mi historia? jejeje se q eso d Máscara ya es algo trillado pero no tenía idea para otro título, porfavor dejen sus reviews, así sabré si les gustó o no, n.n porq d hecho ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capítulo y ya veran las cosas q se descubren n.n. 

Bye bye, hasta la próxima, por cierto muchísimas gracias a Paulette y a Tatiana ya q ellas han sido mi inspiración, gracias chicas o


	2. Verdad y Confusión

CAPÍTULO 2 -

VERDAD Y CONFUCIÓN

No sabía en dónde se encontraba, sólo q el lugar se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Era una enorme colina, caminó hasta llegar a la cima en donde vio a una mujer, su cabello oscuro trenzado le llegaba hasta un poco debajo d las pantorrillas, y llevaba una capa, no podía ver su rostro ya q se encontraba d espaldas. Pronto aquella joven d cabellos como la misma oscuridad volteó hacia donde se encontraba Serena, y sonrió, sin embargo su sonrisa era melancólica, bajó d la cima en la q se encontraba traspasando el cuerpo d la joven rubia como si fuese un fantasma, d pronto se detuvo al estar en frente d un hombre, sus ojos eran color miel, su tez era blanca y el cabello castaño ligeramente largo, vestía una armadura blanca, con una luna y sobre esta unas espadas formando una "x" en el pecho, símbolo d la guardia imperial del Milenio d Plata; ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos sin decir nada, sabían q las palabras salían sobrando, él ya había tomado una decisión sin embargo…

-No te voy a pedir q no vayas porq es tu misión, y porq se q aún así no lo harías… pero… déjame ir contigo (su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse).

-No podría… Serenity eres la persona a la q más amo, jamás pondría tu vida en peligro, no me importa q seas la guerrera más poderosa, no pienso perderte en una guerra q no te incumbe.

-¿Y si yo soy la q acaba perdiéndote! (sus ojos se inundaron d lágrimas) No quiero, no puedo perderte. (bajando la mirada) No a ti… Aion

-Jamás me perderás, siempre estaré contigo, te lo juro. (besando los labios d la joven).

¿Serenity, era… ella misma, estaba confundida¿quién era ese hombre? Y… por q d pronto sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho, imágenes iban y venían, pero no tenían coherencia, estaba confundida. Volteo hacia los lados, estaba en otro lugar, un lugar q hacía ya 15 años no visitaba, un lugar q había tratado d borrar d su memoria.

_Serena- (tratando d sonreír) La sala, es tal y como lo recuerdo, por esa puerta va a rodar una puerta y detrás d ella voy a salir yo, pronto mamá me dirá q tenga cuidado, porq podría romper algo y dañarme…_

Las cosas habían pasado según ella lo había dicho, cuando salió la madre d Serena, cayó d rodillas, sus ojos estaban abiertos d par en par, era ella su madre, estaba ahí, lo único q recordaba d ella era su voz, pero… al verla…

_Serena- Mi madre es… la reina Serenidad (se llevó una mano a la boca) pero… tú también renaciste._

Serenidad- Hija, ven un momento quieres?

La niña obedeció y se sentó en las piernas d su madre, ella la observó durante unos momentos y sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo, con esa calidez, quitó unos mechones del rostro d la pequeña.

Serenidad- Mi pequeña niña, eres tal cual como en el pasado (su sonrisa pronto pasó a ser d tristeza y preocupación) mi pequeña, debes d ser fuerte, cosas muy difíciles irán por ti, y yo no podré estar contigo, pero quiero q recuerdes algo, no importa lo q pase, tú no eres culpable d lo q vaya a pasar ahora o en un futuro, el destino ya estaba marcado, y agradezco el q me haya podido dar la oportunidad d estar este tiempo contigo mi vida, trata d ser feliz, d vivir alegremente, te amo, aun así… espero q olvides esto.

La niña la veía atentamente tratando d gravar cada una d las palabras d sus madre, sus ojos d pronto se volvieron grisáceos, se bajó d las piernas d su madre y la vio a los ojos, parecía q la pequeña fuera alguien más encerrado en el cuerpo d una niña d 5 años.

Serenity- Reina Serenidad (hincándose ante ella) tu tiempo se ha acabado… madre (sonriendo dulcemente) ya no puedes permanecer en este ni en ningún otro lugar. (derramando una lágrima).

Serenidad- Has lo q tengas q hacer mi pequeña, siempre estaré orgullosa d ti.

Serenity- (Tratando d ser fuerte) Podrías… abrazarme por última vez mami? (dejando fluir a la niña q realmente es)

Serenidad- Mi pequeña.

Se hincó para quedar a la altura d la pequeña y la abrazó.

Serenidad- Es tu misión, cúmplela y hazme orgullosa d ti.

Serenity- Te amo mami (sollozando) lo siento, lo siento.

Serenidad- Cuando la sangre del pasado sea derramada una nueva era comenzará d fuertes y decisivas batallas q marcarán el inicio d lo q se convertirá en una próspera paz y un reino aún más poderoso q el mismo Milenio d Plata. (diciendo esto entre susurros)

El símbolo d la luna apareció en la frente d ambas, una enorme punzada y un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo d Serenidad, su vestido comenzó a teñirse d un tono carmín. Serenity había empuñado una daga contra el vientre d su madre, sin embargo no quería soltar su cuerpo y ver lo q había hecho, sintió cómo el filo la daga atravesaba el cuerpo d su madre, pronto su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta, sus labios se pusieron azules y su cuerpo se volvió frío como el hielo, sin embargo no dejaba d abrazar a su pequeña, hasta el momento en q soltó su último suspiro, fue entonces cuando la pequeña depositó el cuerpo inerte d su madre en el suelo, observando luego sus pequeñas manos las cuales se encontraban manchadas del mismo color del vestido d su madre. Varias esferas d fuego se encontraban alrededor d la pequeña, pronto cada esfera fue hacia partes diferentes d la casa, en poco tiempo el calor comenzó a aumentar, las llamas estaban consumiendo rápidamente la casa, sin embargo la pequeña aun se encontraba d pie, observando a lo q hacía hace una hora había sido su madre llena d energía, no quería irse, quería quedarse con ella, las llamas alcanzaron el techo, una viga estaba por caer sobre ambas cuando d pronto algo empujó a la pequeña lejos del cuerpo d su madre q se encontraba debajo d aquella viga, fue entonces cuando escuchó por última vez la voz d su madre.

Serenidad- No des marcha atrás, vive y se feliz… por mi, pero sobre todo por ti… te amo mi pequeña.

_Serena- ¡Nooooooooo, mamá! Yo… YO FUI LA CULPABLE, (con un llanto amargo) yo la maté, asesiné a mi madre todo por una estúpida misión, por el maldito destino, mamá! La mate, la mate._

Golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, su llanto era amargo, lleno d dolor y culpabilidad, era cierto, después d todo siempre fue cierto lo q ellos le decía, era una asesina, había matado a la única persona q siempre se había preocupado por ella, la única q nunca la había juzgado, mató a su propia madre. Las lágrimas no paraban d salir, su corazón se encontraba destrozado, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, no quería salir d esa oscuridad, no tenía la valentía para salir al mundo después d lo q había hecho, no se sentía merecedora d salir y sonreír, sin embargo le había hecho una promesa, iba a vivir y a sonreír, tenía q ser fuerte, no podía ver atrás, lo haría por ella, era lo único q podía hacer.

* * *

Bueno bueno, q tal les pareció este capítulo... a q no se lo esperaban jejejee, espero sus reviews y gracias a todoas aquellos q me dan animos para seguir. 

Dudas comentario, cualquier cosa n.n hasta la proxima


	3. Reencuentro y Dudas

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, es propiedad d Naoko Takeuchi, yo no recibo ni un quinto por esto, sólo me entretiene el hacerlo (mi único consuelo), los personajes Rea, Quendra, Aeris y algunos nuevos q saldrán son d mi invención eh.(jejejeje creo q en los otros nunca había puesto el Disclaimer)

* * *

CAPITULO TRES-

REENCUENTRO Y DUDAS

Era viernes y al fin hoy habían dado d alta a Serena, después d dos días d hospitalización, caminaba rumbo a su casa, pero la verdad era q no quería volver ahí, después d lo sucedido, el accidente, los recuerdos, la verdadera causa d la muerte d su madre ya no se sentía con ganas d nada; d pronto choca contra algo cayendo al suelo.

Serena- Ayyy (tocándose el costado) mis costillas.

-Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho, lo… Serena? (ayudándola a pararse)

Serena- (reconociendo esa voz) Molly? (sonriendo ampliamente) Molly! (la abraza fuertemente)

Molly- Cuanto tiempo vieja amiga, (correspondiendo el abrazo) Pero q ha pasado contigo? no tienes buena cara.

Serena- Pues tuve un pequeño accidente. (sacando la lengua y poniendo su brazo detrás d su cabeza) jejeje.

Molly- Ay Serena, a ver q tal si vamos a tomar un helado y a ponernos al corriente, te parece?

Serena- Claro, es más vamos al Crown, a Andrew le dará mucho gusto verte.

Ambas jóvenes caminaron algunas cuadras hablando d todo y nada al mismo tiempo, haciendo q a Serena se olvide d lo q hacía unos días la estaba atormentando, al llegar al Crown Center, Andrew las saludó, hablaron un rato con él hasta q tuvo q atender a unos clientes, así Serena tuvo tiempo d contarle a su amiga lo del accidente.

Molly- Serena, entonces deberías d estar descansando.

Serena- No te preocupes Molly estoy bien, sólo tengo uno q otro moretón, pero d ahí no pasa, es en serio (sonriendo)

Molly- No es por nada pero en serio, eres una vale madrista hasta en lo q consta a tu salud (con cara d esta no tiene remedio).

Serena- Si me dejaron salir del hospital es porq ya estoy mejor.

Molly- Los Tsukino saben lo q te pasó o alguien más?

Serena- (bajando la mirada) Ya los conoces, cuando se trata d mí no es nada importante (sonriendo tristemente) y pues d las chicas y Darien, la verdad no se si ellas se enteraron, pero nadie fue a verme.

Molly- ¿Qué, pero se supone q son tus amigas y Darien al menos el sí debió d enterarse no?

Serena- La verdad es q he estado teniendo unas discusiones con las chicas, hemos estado un poco alejadas a lo q se refiere sentimentalmente, y con Darien, pues él tiene mucho trabajo ahora q trabaja d residente en el hospital y nos vemos una vez por semana, y bueno ya conoces a mis "padres", si no se molestaron en ir a verme por q iban a contarle a alguien más, no, además hace una semana q salió a unos cursos, y llega mañana.

Molly- Serena…

Serena- Bueno ya cambiemos d tema, cuándo regresaste a Tokio y q pasó con Kelvin?

Molly- De hecho ayer regresé, tenía pensado ir a verte pero tuve unos contratiempos, y pues… Kelvin y yo terminamos, nos dimos cuenta d q nuestra relación a larga distancia no estaba funcionando además… aun no puedo olvidar a Masato…

Serena- _(pensando) aun no puedes olvidar a Neflyte amiga_. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

Molly- Tienes tiempo, quiero ir a comprar unas cosas y a pasear por la ciudad, la verdad es q ya la extrañaba. n.n

Serena- Claro!

Así pasearon por la ciudad, fueron d compras, visitaron lugares d su niñez.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa, cuatro chicas se encontraban en uno d los tantos salones, alrededor d un mesa d madera.

Amy- ¿Cuál era la emergencia Rey?

Mina- No me digas q al fin Nícolas se te declaro!

Lita- Q es eso verdad, cuándo fue?

Rey- Qué! Están locas, yo jamás andaría con el pelmazo d Nícolas, mis aspiraciones son mayores.

Mina- Pero él siempre…

Amy- Mina (dándole un codazo) no les hagas caso Rey, dinos cuál era la situación.

Rey- (tomando una bocanada d aire) Hace unas horas estaba consultando el fuego sagrado y este me mostró algunas imágenes, no logré a distinguirlas bien pero por lo visto se avecina una nueva batalla.

Lita- Entonces era cierto.

Mina- Qué era cierto Lita?

Lita- Hace ya una semana o dos, no se realmente, he estado teniendo sueños, en donde alguien me dice q una batalla se acerca y q todo es culpa d Serena, me dice tantas cosas q… me hacen dudar y…

Flash back

-¿Por q sigues defendiendo a la princesa d la Luna después d todo lo q te ha hecho?

Lita- Lo q me ha hecho… tú no sabes nada, ella me ha brindado su amistad, me ha demostrado q no estoy sola.

-Jajajaja, pobre ilusa, gracias a ella tú perdiste a tus padres, el destino jira en torno a ella, por eso tus padres están muertos, porq tú tenías q ir a Tokio para convertirte en una sailor para defenderla, a ella una niña llorona, e inmadura.

Lita- Tú no la conoces, además… ella no tuvo la culpa, fue un simple accidente.

-Sólo te digo q tengas cuidado, ella no es lo q todos creen, la princesa d la luna llena guarda un horrible secreto.

Fin flash back

Lita- Y eso no es lo único q me dice.

Amy- Yo también he tenido ese sueño.

Mina y Rey se miraron entre sí, las cuatro había tenido sueños parecidos, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, dudas comenzaban a rondar sus cabezas gracias a aquellas palabras q, en cierta forma eran verdaderas. Desde q conocieron a Serena sus vidas cambiaron por completo, en parte están agradecidas ya q aquella soledad q las seguía se terminó y conocieron la alegría, pero también se enfrentaron a cosas demasiado fuertes para unas niñas d tan sólo 14 años, tuvieron q aprender a madurar, a soportar tantos pesares, vivieron cosas q nadie se hubiera imaginado, sufrieron como nadie, estuvieron más cerca d la muerte q muchos, ellas habían tenido q cambiar, sin embargo, aquella por la q peleaban seguía igual, no importaba lo q pasara, era como si el sacrificio d ellas no le importara, pero claro, cómo le iba a importar si su destino ya está trazado, ella se casaría con el príncipe d la Tierra, formaría Tokio d Cristal, tendría una hija, su vida sería perfecta, pero y ellas, ellas… simplemente están atadas, su destino sería la protección d aquella mujer q crearía el imperio más poderoso, y por ende su soledad.

Rey- Aceptémoslo, en cierta parte las palabras q nos dice tienen razón¿q nos espera a nosotras, ella va a tener una vida d en sueño y nosotras… simplemente vamos a verlo.

Mina- Es una egoísta (bajando la mirada) Nunca se ha preguntado por cómo nos sentimos nosotras, si estamos d acuerdo con lo q sucederá, simplemente ella pelea por lo q va a tener, no ve por nosotras, es por eso q ella sigue igual.

Lita- Siempre tan despreocupada (cerrando fuertemente los puños) nunca se ha interesado por nosotras, es por eso q nunca entrena, siempre nos lo deja todo a nosotras para q al final ella d el último golpe haciendo suya la victoria.

Amy- Es una princesa, siempre se va a interesar por ella antes q nosotras, siempre creyendo q ella es la única q sufre cuando no ve alrededor, no sabe por lo q hemos pasado, nuestras vidas cambiaron cuando ella llegó, nos hemos llenado d heridas, d traumas, y ella sigue con esa sonrisa, como si creyera q nosotras siempre estaremos ahí, por su culpa hemos muerte un sin fin d veces y por su culpa así seguiremos.

Rey- Es una chiquilla malcriada, mediocre, irresponsable, si sigue así lo único q hará es llevarnos a nuestra próxima muerte, y la verdad… es q yo ya no quiero seguir así, ya no quiero tener q sentir lo mismo. (abrazando su cuerpo)

Mina- No te preocupes Rey, porq ya no será así.

Después d un día d diversión y reencuentro con su amiga Molly había decidido al fin volver a "casa", ya era noche y aunq no quisiera tenía q estar ahí, no pensaba quedarse en la noche allá afuera en donde habían bandidos, asesinos, violadores… ante ese pensamiento la piel se le puso chinita chinita, volteó hacia los lados y vio q se encontraba en un callejón, oh oh, ahora si estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Serena- No puede ser… ay no, me perdí (volteando hacia los lado) Tonta, eso te pasa por no poner atención al caminar… q hago, q hago, q tal si doy la media vuelta y volvemos por el mismo lugar, si! Eso haré.

Optó por irse por el lugar d donde había venido, sin embargo este se veía un poco tétrico, cerca d la pared había un bote d basura, el cual comenzó a moverse, ante eso inmediatamente volteó para ver d dónde provenía.

Serena- Q..que fue eso?

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, y la poca luz q había comenzaba a fallar, haciéndose más tenue y oscureciendo un poco el lugar, con mucho temor se acercó al bote, cuando estaba apunto d abrir la tapa algo con ojos amarillos saltó del bote directamente a la cabeza d Serena haciendo q esta caiga estrepitosamente al suelo.

Serena- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Auxilio me quieren matar!

Alguien acude rápidamente al llamado y al llegar ve a una pobre Serena siendo… lamida por un gato.

-Jajajaja, ven gatito (quitándole el animal d encima), ya mujer, no te preocupes tu "asesino" acaba d salir huyendo por ahí. (señalando hacia donde había huido el gato y aguantándose la risa)

Serena inmediatamente se pone d pie y ve a su "salvadora", una chava d 17 años, su tez era blanca, sus ojos color miel se encontraban simplemente delineados d negro, su cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto hasta un poco debajo d los hombros, tenía unos cuantos rayos pintados d color azul y morado, vestía un pantalón negro con unas cadenas en la cintura, una blusa del mismo color, tenía alrededor del cuello un collar en forma d serpiente y dos aretes largos q al final tenían tres cruces.

Serena- Gracias… soy Serena Tsukino.

- Hola, soy Rea Télemnar, una chica tan asustadiza como tú no debería d estar paseando a estas horas d la noche por los callejones, sabes q es peligroso? (haciendo la voz un poco tenebrosa) por estos lugares en la noche pasan cosas, asesinatos, violaciones, seres horribles q nunca creíste ver aparecen por aquí… buscando alguna presa.

-Como tú (susurrándole en el oído)

Ante esto Rea da un salto hacia donde está Serena, observando bien a quien estaba antes detrás d ella, eran dos chavas, una morena, d cabello negro hasta la mitad d la espalda, ojos oscuros, trae puesto una chamarra café y unos pantalones d mezclilla; mientras q la otra chava traía puesto una camisa y unos chors largos, su cabello castaño oscuro trenzado le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Ambas- Jajajajajaja.

1-Miedo Rea?

Rea- Animal (cruzando los brazos) Esta animal q esta aquí (señalando a la morena) es Quendra y la otra es Aeris (presentándolas)

Aeris- Hola (sonriendo)

Quendra- A quién le dices animal? ¬ ¬ , (viendo a la rubia) Y tú eres…?

Serena- Serena Tsukino (sin entender nada)

Quendra- Ah, entonces tú eras la d los gritos no?

Serena- (con una enorme gota en la cabeza) je je , parece q si.

Aeris- Pues q pasó?

Rea- Esta mujer (viendo a Serena) estaba siendo atacado por un monstruo jajajajaja.

Serena- Oyeee! No te burles d mí.

Quendra- Eso es sarcasmo.

Rea- Jajajaja, estaba siendo lamida por un pequeño gatito y ella creyó q era un monstruo.

Aeris- Bien eh, oigan como q ya es un poco tarde no?.

Quendra- Es cierto, q hora es?

Aeris- Ya son las 11:55 d la noche.

Serena- Qué, esto no puede ser, me va a matar, lo siento hasta luego. (corre alzando la mano en son d despedida)

Las tres chicas se quedan observando la nube d polvo q dejó aquella chica.

Quendra- Es ella? (seria)

Rea- (encogiéndose d hombros) Se supone.

Aeris- Cómo d q se supone? (arqueando una ceja)

Rea- No lo es en su totalidad, sólo una pequeña parte, si no nos hubiera reconocido fácilmente.

Al fin había llegado a su casa, al entrar vio a sus "padres" sentado en el sillón, y por lo visto no traían muy buena cara.

Ikuko- En dónde demonios te habías metido?

Kenji- Te debería d dar vergüenza, una señorita no debería d estar en la calle a estar horas.

Ikuko- Pues tú quien te crees eh, tanto hemos invertido en tu educación como para q seas así?.

Serena- Invertido? Les recuerdo q ustedes no pagan nada, todo ya estaba arreglado desde q mi madre murió.

Kenji- Mira niña, ten en cuenta d q nosotros hemos sido los q te hemos cuidado y acogido en esta casa, tú eres una asesina, lo recuerdas, si no fuera gracias a q somos piadosos en este momento estarías en un reformatorio o inclusive en la misma cárcel.

Serena- Si no fuera por ustedes, para ser honesta nunca he entendido esa frase, ustedes NÚNCA! Han cuidado d mi, si estaba enferma o algo yo tenía q ir al hospital, yo tenía q ver alguna forma d arreglármelas sola, hace unos días q un auto me atropelló ustedes ni si quiera llamaron al hospital para ir por mi, me dieron d alta y q hice, pues venirme a pies, jamás se han interesado en mí, si fuera por ustedes ya estaría muerta.

Kenji- nosotros somos tus padres, no sabes cuánto nos debes

Serena- (su voz se torna seria) No les debo nada, sólo han vivido del dinero q mi madre les dio por mis cuidados, en su vida han hecho algo por mí, yo solo soy la persona q vive en uno d los cuartos de su casa (lista para irse) sólo han vivido a costa mía.

Kenji- (la detiene y le da una cachetada) Te prohíbo q nos hables así.

Serena- (poniendo su mano en donde la abofeteó y cerrando fuertemente los puños) Y yo te recuerdo q fui capaz d deshacerme d mi propia madre… creen q con ustedes será diferente?

Ikuko- Nos estas amenazando?

Serena- (en uno d sus puños aparece una flama) Bajo advertencia no hay engaño… o q, ya se les olvidó q soy una asesina? (sonriendo cínicamente).

Subió rumbo a su cuarto y se encerró, dejándose caer al suelo, varias lágrimas salían d sus ojos, no sabía bien q era lo q había pasado, cuando les dijo aquellas cosas se sintió…

-Liberada, así es como te sentiste no?

Serena- (alzando la vista) Quién eres y cómo entraste?

* * *

Hey q tal les pareció este nuevo capítulo, bueno pues ya ven no todo siempre será sufrimiento, eso sí esperen a lo q viene porq yo digo q se va a poner nuevo, nos vemos y dejen sus REVIEWS!

Gracias a los reviews de: **Filideibore Tsukino, Watty, Starligt, mollykfever, Natalia Kido, anayoh, Vinisa, dianazul y a Paulette**.

P.D1- Jajajaja, pues respecto a lo d Darien, él aparecerá, cuándo? mmm buena pregunta.

P.D2- Sigan leyendo y mandando REVIEWS.onegai bye bye


	4. El Comienzo

Disclaimer: La cruel verdad es q Sailor Moon lamentablemente no me pertenece, pero pues este fanfic si muajajajaja, lo único q gano en esto pues es la atención d los lectores y mi propio entretenimiento. n.n

* * *

CAPITULO 4 –

EL COMIENZO

Antes d q aquella persona dijera algo Serna sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho haciéndola retorcerse del dolor, algo comenzó a suceder, d su cuerpo comenzaba a desprenderse una extraña energía q comenzaba a tener forma d una mujer.

-Libérala.

Serena- No, no lo haré. Aghhhh. No lo harás.

-Debes d dejarla, tu cuerpo no resistirá más.

Serena- No, por su culpa maté a mi madre, por su culpa el milenio d plata fue destruido.

-Eso es mentira, no la puedes culpar porq ella es parte d ti, eres tú misma.

Serena- Eso no es verdad, yo jamás hubiera hecho eso, yo… yo…ahhhhhh

Aquel ente se desprendió totalmente del cuerpo d Serena, ambas se encontraban agotadas. Después d unos segundos ambas se reincorporaron, a pesar d q siempre estuvo dentro del cuerpo d ella jamás había visto cómo era, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver q era la misma mujer q había visto aquel día en q recordó el día del incendio.

Serena- Yo no soy ella, jamás lo fui.

--En eso estas equivocada Serena, yo soy Serenity, tu y yo hace mucho tiempo fuimos una misma.

Serena- Eso es imposible.

-No lo es, ella es tu contraparte, en ti reside un enorme poder basado en dos tipos d energía: la positiva q siempre fue la princesa delicada y la negativa, una valiente guerrera, y mi amiga.

Serenity-Ambas estábamos fusionadas desde un principio, manteníamos un equilibrio.

Serena- Eso no es verdad, yo jamás fui una guerrera.

-Eso es lo q te hicieron creer, Serena yo soy Cosmos y hace mil años junto con otras 4 guerreras peleamos contigo, éramos amigas, compañeras d batalla.

Serena- Pero… todas aquellas imágenes… eran verdad, pero no son más q eso, imágenes q van y vienen a mi cabeza, no las entiendo.

Cosmos- Es por eso q estoy aquí, porq es necesario q conozcas tu pasado.

Las tres fueron envueltas por una luz siendo así transportadas a más d 1000 años atrás hasta llegar al Milenio d Plata. Se encontraban en un lugar alto, parecía ser una montaña, desde ahí se podía ver la ciudad y el palacio, era mágico, parecía un lugar d ensueño, d cuento d hadas, con un palacio d un color más blanco q la nieve, un sentimiento d nostalgia invadió el cuerpo d Serena.

_Serena- Q tonta, siento nostalgia por un lugar q no es mi hogar._

_Serenity- No lo has comprendido verdad? (tono serio)._

_Cosmos- Este es tu verdadero hogar, d aquí es d donde vienes, aquí naciste, aquí "moriste" y aquí resurgiste, y este es el lugar al q le debes tu lealtad, no a la Tierra._

_Serena. Eso no es cierto, yo soy Serena no Sereniiy, yo nací en la Tierra, d ahí es d donde vengo, es el lugar al cual tengo q proteger, ella (señalando a Serenity) murió hace 1000 años, yo sólo tengo parte d su memoria, no se ni por q vine aquí._

_Cosmos- Eres una terca._

_Serenity- Eso es algo q tú creaste, tú decidiste ser otra persona, olvidarte del pasado para no sufrir, huiste y optaste una nueva identidad, esa es la verdad._

_Serena- Eso no es cierto. _

_Serenity- ¡Hasta cuándo vas a dejarte d mentir a ti misma, podrás engañar a los demás menos a mí, porq soy parte d ti, nosotras no reencarnamos como las demás, sabes q no podemos hacer eso, ni tú ni Cosmos, ni yo o las demás podemos hacerlo, ni si quiera podemos morir realmente, (cerrando los ojos y tratando d mantener la calma) nuestro reloj biológico simplemente se atrasó hasta llegar al inicio, d cierta forma no renacimos, simplemente nos convertimos en… bebés dándonos un "segundo comienzo" sin si quiera perder nuestra memoria y habilidades, ya acéptalo, es la realidad, tú realidad y por más q lo trates no vas a poder evitarlo._

_Cosmos- Tienes recuerdos lo q viviste aquí, son borrosos y muchos sin coherencia, pero para eso estamos aquí, para q recuerdes quién eres realmente._

Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza, y es q era verdad lo q ellas decían, recordaba cosas d lo vivido en este lugar, tb sabía lo d su "resurrección", sin embargo pasó tanto tiempo engañando a los demás q al fin ella tb terminó siendo engañada.

Al darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro del castillo, el llanto d un bebé se escuchó a lo lejos, y al instante se encontraban en una hermosa habitación, sobre la cama se encontraba la reina Serenidad cargando a un bebé.

_Serenity- Esa… soy y, pero… quién es él?_

En uno d los rincones del cuarto se encontraban una persona, su cuerpo era oculto por una capa negra, parecía ser invisible puesto q nadie había notado la presencia d aquel hombre el cual sonreía.

-Un ángel más ha nacido, paciencia, pronto vendré a q cumplas con tu misión. (desapareciendo).

_Serenity- Un ángel… (susurrando)_

Se encontraban en los jardines del palacio, una pequeña rubia d al menos 3 años corría por todo el lugar siendo perseguida por una mujer.

-Serenity detente, por favor, la reina me va a matar.

A pesar d todos los esfuerzos la pequeña logró salirse con la suya y se escabulló dentro del laberinto, caminó por todo el lugar sin encontrar la salida, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y el temor se hacía presente, por su tamaño todo parecía inmenso, sus pasos se volvieron más cautelosos, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a la noche, dio unos pasos más hasta q escuchó unos ruidos entre los arbustos, con decisión caminó hasta el lugar y al llegar un extraño ser salió d los arbustos, tenía un el aspecto d un lobo, pero en la espalda tenía largas espinas, sus colmillo eran largos y filosos, el ser se abalanzó sobre la pequeña aprisionándola con sus patas, los ojos d la pequeña se volvieron d un color cenizo, y antes d q el ser lograra hacerle algo ella pone su mano sobre la otra en el centro d la bestia, una energía azul salió d sus manos atravesando al ser dándole muerte al instante, con un poco d dificultad se quitó a la bestia d encima, su vestido se había impregnado d sangre, al poco tiempo uno d los guardias del palacio la encontró y se alarmó al ver la sangre en su ropa y al lado aquel ser, sin más la llevó al palacio y al entregársela a su madre, la reina Serenidad esta se sorprendió y exigió una explicación, el guardia sólo dijo lo q había visto al llegar, pero no tenía idea q había pasado realmente. La rubia se encontraba sentada cuando escuchó una voz.

-Ya has despertado tus poderes pequeña y son impresionantes.

* * *

Hooooooooooooola! q tal les pareció, creo q esta vez fue más corto el capítulo nñUU lo siento pero es q tengo serios problemas, son tantas ideas q no se cómo hacerle, además pues estoy yendo a unos cursos para la Uni y pues este lunes entro así q puede q tarde más tiempo en actualizar, pero d q lo hago lo hago n.n.

A sí, tengo q hacer algunas aclaraciones, Aeris pues no es exactamente la del juego d Final Fantasy, sip, tiene un poco el aspecto pero su personalidad está basada en la personalidad d otra persona; Rea pues ella se supone q era la hermana o madre d Zeus, ay la neta no recuerdo bien algo así había escuchado, y pues me gustó mucho el nombre (hasta en mi nick aparece) y Quendra pues el nombre es d mi invención pero tb está basado en la personalidad d una persona q conosco al igual q Aeris: respecto a Darien pues él... anda por ahí, no me cae muy bie ese tipo así q no esperen q lo trate muy bien aunq quien sabe (jejejejje)

Espero sus Reviews

Por cierto gracias a **Quendra** n.n siii mujer ya mis sueños se estan realizando, bueno uno d ellos n.n jejeje,**MoonHikaru, R****uth Maria, Vinisa, S****erenity-Princess, ****Filideibore Tsukino, ****Natalia Kido, D****ianazul,**gracias a todos por su apoyo n.n sigan mandándome REVIEWS!


	5. DESTINO O CASUALIDAD

Disclaimer: Como TOOOODOS saben, Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo soy dueña del fanfic.

- CAPITULO 5 –

DESTINO O CASUALIDAD

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la Reina Serenidad mandó llamar a una junta a los reyes d cada uno d los planetas d la Alianza, el asunto era a dar a conocer a las nuevas elegidas, 8 pequeñas q pronto se convertirían en Sailors.

Serenidad- Es por eso q me he tomado la libertad de traer desde su planeta natal a cada una d las elegidas y presentarlas como se debe: la princesa del planeta Venus, Mina, convirtiéndose así en la nueva líder de las Sailors Interiores portando la insignia d su planeta regente convirtiéndose así en Sailor Venus; como Sailor Mars, la princesa del planeta Marte, Rey; Sailor Mercury, Amy princesa del planeta Mercurio; y finalmente Lita, princesa del planeta Júpiter, ahora Sailor Júpiter, estas 4 pequeñas serán las nuevas encargadas de la seguridad y protección del reino, como la mía, la d mi hija y la del Cristal de Plata.

Rey Mercurio- Esto es imposible, en la historia de esta Alianza jamás se ha dado el caso d q las Sailors hayan sido las propias princesas y guardianas de cada uno d su planeta.

Serenidad- Lo se, pero ten en cuenta d q el linaje q portan es superior a cualquiera, su planeta las escogió por algo, su poder será aún mayor al q se haya visto en las otras Sailors, ahora si me hace el favor d dejarme continuar, comenzaremos, Sailors Exteriores, encargadas d la protección de cualquier amenaza exterior hacia este sistema solar y hacia el Milenio d Plata: Haruka, princesa de Urano, nueva Sailor Uranus y líder d las Sailors Exteriores; Michiru, princesa del planeta Neptuno y Sailor Neptun; como Sailor Saturn, Hotaru, princesa del planeta Saturno y finalmente pero jamás menos importante Setsuna, princesa d Plutón, próxima Sailor Plut y… Guardiana d las Puertas del Tiempo

Al decir lo último la gente comenzó a murmurar, y no era para menos, el ser la Guardiana d las Puertas del Tiempo significaba mucho sacrificio, dedicación y entrenamiento, aunq no sólo era eso, si no q como había dicho el Rey d Mercurio era la primera vez q alguien d la familia real era una Sailor, siempre eran hijas d guerreros, o gente común, pero… esto los tenía consternados, no sabían q pensar, podía resultar excelente esto como lo había dicho Serenidad, sin embargo podía ser todo lo contrario, el tiempo era el q lo diría.

Se encontraban en el balcón d uno d los cuartos del palacio, d pronto las magníficas puertas se abren dejando salir a Serenity quien ya contaba con 8 años d edad.

_Serenity- Desde aquí se podían ver las estrellas más brillantes d toda la galaxia (diciéndolo más para ella misma q para las demás)._

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre d 35 años, con barba d candado, su cabello rubio se encontraba trenzado llegándole por debajo d los hombros, unos cuantos mechones rodeaban su frente, y unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules, la pequeña al verlo no tardo en correr hacia sus brazos.

_Serena- Pa..pá (se acercó y trató d tocar a aquel hombre pero su mano atravesó su cuerpo)_

_Cosmos- Es sólo un recuerdo, un reflejo d lo q fue._

Su padre, cuánto lo amaba, adoraba aquellos días en q él llegaba y la cargaba dándole vueltas, cuando le contaba sus hazañas y los planetas q visitaba, las reprimendas cuando se escapaba o hacía unas travesuras, Serenity siempre estuvo conciente del poder q tenía, era por eso q siempre le pedía a su padre q la entrenara, q le enseñara lo q sabía alegando q era para la protección d su madre y la suya propia, guardándose para ella misma el secreto d su poder, con el tiempo y el entrenamiento se volvió buena, se le era más fácil controlar su poder y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, sus sentidos se agudizaban.

En una d las tantas escapadas de la princesita, esta fue a dar al fondo d un pozo.

Serenity- Auxilio! Ay no puedo creerlo u.ú y ahora cómo le haré para salir d aquí? ah ya se, espero q estoy resulte.

Concentró energía en su puño formándose así una esfera la cual lanzó hacia arriba haciéndola explotar arriba del pozo, esperando q alguien la haya visto y fuera en su rescate, pasaron las horas y nadie aparecía, la noche hacía acto d presencia oscureciendo el lugar.

Serenity- Esto ya no me esta gustando (sollozando) Mami… mami ven por mí.

Cerca del lugar rondaba una pequeña d unos 9 años, y al escuchar los sollozos d la

princesa se acerca.

-Hay alguien ahí?

Serenity- Si… ayúdame, me caí al poso y no se cómo salir.

-Espera un momento, en unos minutos vengo por ti.

Serenity- Por favor no me dejes, esta oscuro y tengo miedo.

-Tengo q ir por ayuda, yo sola no voy a poder sacarte d ahí, pero mira, atrapa algo q te voy a dar (le lanza algo).

Serenity- (atrapándolo) Es… una pluma? -.- no quiero ser descortés pero no creo q en medio d la oscuridad pueda escribir… a menos q quieras q grave en la piedra mi testamento (temerosa).

-Jajaja, no te preocupes eso te garantiza q volveré por ti, esa pluma es sumamente importante, por eso te pido q la cuides mucho si, aunq no lo creas d eso depende mi vida.

Serenity- Pero volverás verdad?

-La recuperaré. (yéndose)

Permaneció en silencio, no le gustaba la oscuridad y menos el estar sola, pero no le quedaba d otra mas q esperar a aquella persona q le había prometido ayudarla, poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida. Una fuerte luz caía sobre su rostro despertándola al fin, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro d 4 niñas.

Chica 1- Vaya, al fin despertaste gatita, pensé q habías dado el paso al otro mundo. (N/A supongo q ya han d saber quien es no?)

C2- Haruka, no le hagas caso, dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

Serenity- Pues… (se escucha un fuerte rugido proveniente d su estómago) o/o

Haruka- Jajajaja creo q eso ya contestó a mi pregunta, en seguida vengo (saliendo del lugar)

C3-Me alegro q ya estés mejor.

C4- Te dije q iría por ti y recuperaría mi pluma.

C1- Pero q descortesía la nuestra, no nos hemos presentado, mira ella es Setsuna, la niña d la pluma es Hotaru, la chica q acaba d salir es Haruka y yo soy Michiru, mucho gusto.

Serenity- Mu..mucho gusto, n.n yo me llamo Serenity.

Haruka- (entrando con un plato lleno d frutas) Serenity… ¿d dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

Setsuna- ¿Serenity, es extraño así se llama la hija de la reina Serenidad y el rey Sólan.

Serenity- ¿Conoces a mis padres? (sorprendida y comiendo una manzana)

Michiru- Eso significa q tú eres la heredera al trono d la Luna.

Hotaru- ¿Pero q haces tan lejos del palacio?

Serenity- (sonrojada) Lo q pasa es q…

Hotaru- Bueno, eso no importa, el chiste es q estás bien, o no? (sonriendo), lo mejor será notificar a la reina q te encuentras aquí, así no se preocupará.

Serenity- Si

Había descubierto q ellas eran las Sailors Exteriores y desde ese entonces la pequeña siempre q podía iba a visitarlas y a pasar un buen rato con ellas, con todas se llevaba muy bien, sin embargo había una en especial con quien se sentía más cómoda, y esa era la Sailor d la Destrucción, se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas. Transcurrieron 4 años en donde conocieron a dos personas, Tara y Aretnia; Tara era una joven pelirroja, d piel blanca, era la más grande del cuarteto, ya q contaba con 14 años y en cuanto a Aretnia parecía ser la hermana de Tara ya q su aspecto era parecido, sin embargo Aretnia tenía los ojos color verde, mientras q los d Tara eran casi del mismo tono d su cabello. Era extraño pero desde q se conocieron se hicieron casi inseparables, estando juntas se sentían libres, era como si entre todas se complementaran, aunq había ocasiones en q sentían q alguien más faltaba, era como si el destino o alguien quería q se unieran.

_Serena- No puede… pero si son... Galaxia y… Molly?_

_Serenity- Y aun faltan cosas por ver._

En la habitación d Hotaru

Tara- Galaxia ya deberías d comportarte como la señorita q eres.

Aretnia- No molestes ¬ ¬

Hotaru- ¿Qué pasó?

Serenity- ¿Por q tanto escándalo?

Tara- Pues q aquí nuestra queridísima amiga acaba d hacer el oso más grande d su vida.

Serenity- El oso?

Aretnia- Golpee a un idiota en frente del concejo.

Hotaru- ¿Qué hiciste q? o.o

Aretnia- Se lo tenía merecido, era un idiota.

Tara- Pues para tu mayor información ese idiota era el hijo de uno d los ministros.

Aretnia- Pues no me importa! (cruzándose d brazos).

Hotaru- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Aretnia- Por q el muy idiota dijo q era mi novio y quiso besarme.

S/H- ..U

Hotaru y Serena dejaron q las dos siguieran discutiendo y salieron a la terraza, en el cielo se ve una inmensa esfera d fuego se dirige a toda velocidad hacia una d las torres del palacio destruyéndola.

Serenidad- ¿Qué es lo q sucede aquí?

Guardia- Su majestad (inclinándose) creo q será mejor q vea esto.

Al acercarse al lugar d los hechos ve una inmensa esfera d metal la cual poco a poco se fue deshaciendo, dentro se encontraban inconscientes 3 niñas d entre 14 y 15 años, sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas y ensangrentadas, tenían múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, inmediatamente la reina mandó llamar a los doctores.

Aretnia- ¿Qué fue lo q sucedió?

Serenity- No se. (preocupada)

Al día siguiente, las tres chicas ya habían recobrado la conciencia, sus heridas habían sido tratadas, lo único q necesitaban era cuidado y reposo.

En el salón principal.

Serenity- Madre ¿qué fue lo q sucedió?

Serenidad- Una guerra estalló en una d las galaxias más cercanas, las únicas sobrevivientes fueron ellas, no quedó nada de aquella galaxia, fue suerte q salieran vivas, por eso te pido d q las ayudes en lo q necesitan, aquí tendrán asilo el tiempo q ellas gusten.

Serenity- Pero ya se encuentran mejor ¿verdad?

Serenidad- Lamentablemente no han querido hablar, supimos de la guerra por otra de las galaxias.

Serenity- ¿Entonces que sucedió con el enemigo?

-Fue… destruido. (con la voz entre cortada y tratando de sostenerse en el marco de la puerta), d eso… nos encargamos.

_Serena- ¿Rea?_

Serenity- (ayudándola a sentarse) Deberías d estar reposando, no te ves muy bien aun.

Serenidad- Soy Serenidad, soberana del Milenio de Plata, ella es mi hija Serenity heredera al trono

-(poniéndose d pie y haciendo una leve reverencia) Mi nombre es Luthien hechicera y protectora de la Nebulosa Áhrie.

Serenidad- Por favor tome asiento. ¿Podrías relatarnos lo q sucedió?

Luthien- Durante siglos hemos peleado y protegido la Nebulosa en contra de un enemigo poderos, al cual jamás se le será destruido, nosotros lo llamamos el Rey de las Tinieblas.

Serenity- Pero acabas de decir q destruyeron al enemigo.

Luthien- Eso es porq él nunca se aparecerá, jamás nadie lo ha visto, sin embargo existe, crea legiones en todas las partes del Universo, nosotros derrotamos a sus legiones las cuales se instalaron en la Nebulosa Áhrie. (cerrando fuertemente los puños) Fue extraño, de espacio llegaron varias burbujas con bebés dentro de ellas (sonriendo irónicamente) de la misma forma en q nosotras llegamos, creímos que venían huyendo de algún lugar, no pudimos detectar energía maligna alguna así q no creímos q fueran a causar algún problema, se les fue asignadas algunas familias para su cuidado, con el transcurso del tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, las familias a las q se les habían otorgado el cuidado de los bebés comenzaron a actuar extrañamente, realizaron constantes atentados en contra de la familia real, el mal se esparció como una plaga sin q nosotros nos pudiéramos dar cuenta, las personas comenzaron a actuar hostilmente, no sólo peleaban contra nosotros, sino q también entre ellos mimos, no comprendíamos q sucedía (sonriendo sarcásticamente) sin embargo debo alabarle, fue inteligente d su parte el atacarnos interiormente, poco después hubieron mutaciones en las personas, algunas obtenían poderes especiales, mientras q otras se volvían feroces fieras, rápidamente se formaron legiones y así empezaron a arrasar con todo lo q había a su paso, eran millones contra algunos q no habían sido aún infectados por el mal. (sus manos se encontraban completamente rojas por cerrar fuertemente el puño)

Serenity-(tomándole las manos) Tranquila.

Serenidad- ¿Qué sucedió después?

Luthien- Utilizamos de todo, la magia más poderosa, tanto negra como blanca, conjuros, hechizos, ataduras todo… nada parecía funcionar, cuando el corazón también se es infectado por el mal ya nada se puede hacer, se convierten en seres puros, demonios, monstruos, así q comenzamos a eliminarlos, uno por uno, la familia real lamentablemente también fue invadida por este mal, nuestra misión consistía en proteger la Nebulosa Áhrie, y así lo hicimos, invocamos a un ser de la misma calaña el cual eliminó a todos, algo más pasó, perdimos el control de este ser y por poco nos mata, alguien más lo estaba controlando, por suerte guardábamos un Az bajo la manga y logramos contenerlo aún, nuestro cuerpo estaba herido y la energía se nos había agotado, cuando creímos q habíamos ganado la batalla un hombre apareció, Marcus, peleamos contra él, y sólo lo pudimos destruir con magia negra, al final fuimos expulsadas d ese lugar, la misma Nebulosa nos encerró en esferas y nos hizo vagar por el espacio.

Serenidad- Los hechiceros siempre fueron los protegidos de Áhrie, antigua diosa y gobernante de dicha nebulosa, hizo bien en traerlas aquí (sonriendo) no se tienen q preocupar d nada, d ahora en adelante se les considerará parte de la familia de este sistema, son bienvenidas a este sistema solar.

Luthien- (soltando un suspiro) Se lo agradezco.

Serenidad- Hija será mejor q la acompañes a sus aposentos, es necesario q recobre las fuerzas para sanar esas heridas.

Serenity- Claro.

Al realizar lo q le dijo su madre volvió con ella.

Serenity- Madre en serio será verdad todo lo q ella dijo?

Serenidad- ¿Por q lo dudas?

Serenity- Pues porq no son como los guerreros de aquí, ellas han de ser dos años mayor q yo o algo así.

Serenidad- La edad no importa hija, lo q es verdadero es el poder q llevan dentro, esas jovencitas decían la verdad, dentro d ellas se esconde un poder inmenso.

Serenity- Cómo es q estas tan segura de eso madre?

Serenidad- Fácil porq a ninguna persona normal se le entrenaría y se le daría el honor de ser hechicero y guardián a menos q goce d extraordinarios poderes, su rango es el más alto de todos en ese lugar, antiguamente se creía q ellos eran hijos legítimos de la diosa Áhrie y q por eso tenían esos poderes, y es sumamente arduo el llegar a donde ellas estuvieron siendo tan pequeñas.

Como decía Aralé ¡Qué onda! Jejejeje, espero q este capítulo les haya gustado, es el más largo q he escrito ., y podría seguir pero mejor ya aquí les dejo porq no me aguantaba las ganas d ya publicar este cap.

Siento mucho el no poder actualizar rápidamente pero es q no saben la tanta tarea q me dejan T.T pero si quiero llegar a ser abogada pues ni modo, a machetearle o no? Ejejejeje

Espero sus Reviews (seee son lo mejor d escribir fanfics)


	6. Pelea

Disclaimer: Bueno heme aki repitiendo lo mismo, Sailor Moon es creación d Naoko Takeuchi (o bueno, eso dice ella) y el fanfic es... Muajajajajaja MIO, MIO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (ejem.. recobremos la compostura nñUUU)

* * *

- CAPÍTULO 6 –

PELEA

Dos días después. Las tres hechiceras se encontraban recorriendo el palacio, hasta q se toparon con las Inners.

Amy- Jamás las había visto por aquí, quiénes son?.

Luthien- Ellas son Eamané, y Gilraen y yo soy Luthien. Y ustedes son…

Rey- Yo soy Rey, ellas son Amy, Mina y Lita (con orgullo) y somos las Inners Senshis o como algunos otros nos conocen las Sailors Scauts del Sistema Interno, encargadas de la seguridad y protección del reino y la del Cristal de Plata.

Mina- (con superioridad) Claro de q deben d saber quienes somos nosotras, somos reconocidas en todos los rincones del Universo como guerreras de un alto nivel.

Gilraen- A decir verdad no, hemos escuchado rumores d ustedes pero jamás (enfatizando esa palabra) d q son guerreras de alto nivel. (sin tomarles importancia),

Lita- Pues yo q ustedes tenía cuidado, les recuerdo q no son de este sistema y por lo tanto son enemigas para nosotras, si yo fuera alguna d ustedes me cuidaría la espalda.

Eamané- Al contrario… Lita, la q se las debería d cuidar deben d ser otras.

Amy- Por favor, q podrían hacernos… ustedes? (burlándose) Según mi computadora ustedes son "seres" de bajo nivel, como todas las personas normales, así q dudo q nos puedan hacer algo.

Luthien- Te voy a dar un concejo, nunca confíes tanto en las máquinas, ya q no siempre las cosas son como aparentan. (pasando d largo)

Eamané- Ya vámonos (siguiendo a Luthien).

Gilraen- Esta plática sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. (caminando junto a sus compañeras)

Rey- Pero quien demonios se creen.

Lejos del lugar

Gilraen- Son una presumidas.

Eamané- Si tan sólo supieran del poder q poseemos.

Luthien- Ya mujeres, les van a salir canas verdes.

Gilraen- Muy chistosa eh ¬ ¬

Eamané- Alguien se acerca. (actuando como si nada)

Luthien- Son tres personas, están a 20 metros d aki.

Gilraen- Se detuvieron, nos están espiando (sonriendo)

Luthien- Q tal si les damos un escarmiento por andar espiando a la gente.

Eamané- De acuerdo.

A 20 metros d ahí, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban Hotaru, Serenity, Tara y Aretnia

Hotaru- No creo q este bien espiar a las personas.

Tara- No las estamos espiando Hotaru solo…

Serenity- Las estamos viendo de lejos.

Aretnia- Q viene siendo en sí lo mismo ..U son unas metiches u.ú, eso es lo q pasa.

Tara- Metiches? Claro d q no somos metiches (alzando un poco la voz)

Serenity- Shhhh (tapándole la boca) nos van a oír. .

Hotaru- nñU . . Oigan… ya no están.

Aretnia- Nos habrán escuchado?

-Con esos gritos hasta a los muertos despertarían. (habla detrás de Hotaru)

Hotaru- Quién…? (al voltear no había nadie)

Tara- … Claramente escuché una voz detrás.

Aretnia- Yo también, Serenity…

Serenity- …. Chi.. chicas, ve..vean e..eso.

Serenity señala hacia el árbol d enfrente en donde se encontraba un árbol, el cual misteriosamente estaba siendo marcado, dejando ver claramente unas palabras, que decían…

--Jajajajajaja (una voz diferente a la primera)

Al voltear d dónde provenían aquellas voces no había nadie. Cuando nuevamente d atrás d ellas se escucha una tercera voz diciendo.

---Yo que ustedes… corría jajajajaja

Sin discutir hicieron lo q aquella voz, salieron huyendo de aquel lugar, mientras q de arriba del árbol se escuchaba la risa de tres personas.

Eamané- Jajajajajaja.

Luthien- Hacía mucho q no me divertía así. jajaja

Gilraen- Eso estuvo bueno jajajaja

Eamané- Hasta el estómago me dolió.

Gilraen- (volteando hacia arriba) Las cosas volverán a ser como antes?

Luthien- Nunca podrán ser como lo eran. (volteando hacia el mismo lado)

Eamané- Pero nos tenemos a nosotras y eso es lo q cuenta o no?

Gilraen- Claro! Somos hermanas, d la misma sangre, y siempre estaremos para la otra.

Luthien- Juntas hasta el final. (poniendo su mano en el centro)

Gilraen- Hasta q estemos ancianas y decrépitas. (poniendo su mano sobre la d Luth.)

Eamané- Pues tú estarás anciana porq yo pienso mantenerme joven y hermosa (poniendo la mano sobre las d ellas)

Luthien- Joven te lo paso… pero hermosa?... te has visto en un espejo (arqueando la ceja)

Gilraen- Jajajajajaja.

Eamané- ¬ ¬ idiota u.ú

Luthien- Q, yo solo digo las cosas como son.

Eamané- Jmh (cruzándose de brazos) pues nadie pidió tu opinión, sabias?

Luthien- Y, no puedes negarme el hablar.

Eamané- A no? (viéndola malévolamente)

Luthien- (viéndola seriamente) Ni se te ocurra.

Eamané- "Mi hermana habla de más, por eso un castigo necesita, q la voz pierda por maldita, hasta que aprenda a no molestarme nunca más" (señalando a Luthien al terminar su frase).

Gilraen- Vaya hechizo eh ¬ ¬.

Eamané- Q querías si lo hice en unos segundos.

Gilraen- Pues algo mejor hecho, siempre nos andas diciendo q tus hechizos eran los mejores y no se q tanto y mira nada más, conjuro barato el q lanzaste

Luthien- … (moviendo la boca pero sin articular palabra alguna) Y.Y u.ú ¬ ¬ (dándole un zape las dos)

G/E- Ayyyy (sobándose la cabeza)

Gilraen- Oyeee, yo no tengo nada q ver en todo esto. (con unas lagrimitas asomándose)

Eamané- Ay ayay ayay eso dolió.

Luthien- …. (sin poder usar su sarcasmo, se toca la garganta y luego voltea maliciosamente hacia Eamané)

Gilraen- Esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada. nñU

Eamané- Miau? Ahhhhhhhh

Ambas salen huyendo siendo perseguidas por Luthien, al cavo de 10 min d persecución Luthien al fin se cansa y decide tomar un leve descanso para tomar aire recargándose en un árbol d los tantos árboles del lugar.

Luthien- (pensando) Esas mujeres ya me la pagarán, (soltando un suspiro y volteando alrededor) y ahora… en dónde rayos me metí, no recuerdo este lugar… aunq pensándolo bien no conozco para nada el lugar nñU (camina por un rato) o.k lo doy por hecho, ya me perdí, (bajando la cabeza) no puedo creerlo. (voltea hacia un lado) alguien se acerca, y no es ninguna d mis hermanas ni d las otras chicas q vimos.

Camina cautelosamente hacia donde se siente la presencia, para su sorpresa no había nadie y dicha presencia había desaparecido instantáneamente, observó cuidadosamente el lugar sin encontrar rastro alguno d lo q haya sido, cuando d pronto la tierra sobre la q estaba comenzó a temblar y de debajo d ésta salen 7 enormes Quimeras con armaduras negras.

Al no poder hablar, lo q hizo fue cerrar los ojos y extender un poco los brazos hacia el frente de donde salió una luz y apareció una pieza de metal gormando el contorno d un círculo, dentro d éste, en el centro tenía una estilo S del mismo material, lo toma del centro y lo lanza como si fuese un boomerang, creando pequeñas rasgaduras en las armaduras de las Quimeras.

Luthien- (pensando) No puede ser… mi chakram sólo rasgó un poco su armadura…

Las Quimeras no tardaron en actuar y comenzaron a lanzarle flechas, las cuales pudo esquivar, sin embargo estas iban aumentando cada vez más haciéndosele más difícil la evasión de las mismas. Cuando vio q eran demasiadas puso sus manos al frente y d pronto las flechas explotaron antes d q llegaran a su objetivo, distrayéndoles un poco cosa q no desaprovecho y corrió lo más rápido q podía.

Luthien- Diablos, son demasiados y sin mi voz no puedo invocar ningún poder, vamos chicas… en dónde diablos están, Gilraen… si tan sólo pudieras escucharme.. vamos mujer, yo se q puede hacerlo. Diablos siguen tras d mi.

En el palacio.

Eamané- Como q ya se tardó esta mujer no, ya me estoy preocupando.

Gilraen- Lo más seguro es q se haya cansado y decidió no seguirnos más, ya conoces cómo es.

Eamané- Mi intuición no falla, y algo me dice q no están bien las cosas.

Gilraen- Quieres q trate d localizarla.

Eamané- Eres la única q puede hacerlo.

Gilraen- D acuerdo.

Cierra sus ojos concentrándose, al poco tiempo aun con los ojos cerrados ve la energía q desprende cada ser, pronto era como si pudiese ver perfectamente con los ojos cerrados, las cosas comenzaron a moverse, como si ella estuviese corriendo a alta velocidad hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Luthien, d pronto, era como si Gilraen se hubiese metido dentro del cuerpo d Luthien, ya q veía lo mismo q ella, d pronto todo se oscureció dejando ver solamente a amabas.

Gilraen- ¿Qué sucede?

Luthien- Me están siguiendo, no hay tiempo, necesito q me guíes hasta donde están.

Gilraén- D acuerdo, sólo sigue las órdenes q te mando.

Gilraen d una forma telepática le dio instrucciones d cómo llegar a donde ellas estaban, al estar cerca, abre los ojos.

Gilraen- Nos van a atacar, debes d quitarle el hechizo ahora!.

Eamané- ¿Q, sabes q no soy buena trabajando bajo presión… este bueno…"atacadas seremos ahora, que su voz regrese ya q requerimos d su ayuda en esta hora".

Luthien- Cuidado!

De entre los árboles sale expulsada Luthien hacia donde están las otras dos, dando una marometa d forma en q cayera hincada, detrás d ella llegaron las 7 quimeras.

Luthien- Las armaduras q poseen son poderosas, mi chakram sólo pudo rasgarlas.

Eamané- Ya era hora d tener un poco d acción no?.

Gilraen- Terminemos con estas basuras.

Uno d los guardias vio lo q sucedía y fue a dar aviso a la reina y a las Scauts, pronto la gente ya se encontraba observando la pelea entre las bestias y ellas, era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, claro con ayuda de algunas armas; Gilraen portaba un arco, mientras q Eamané blandía su espada tenazmente y al final Luthien quien se defendía con su chakrma el cual había separado en dos, creando así un estilo d dagas semicirculares.

Amy- No creo q ellas puedan ganar, ellos las superan en número y fuerza.

Ray- Entonces es hora d q hagamos nuestra aparición.

Gilraen- Ni se les ocurra hacer eso!

Lita- Acaso no ven en la desventaja en la cual se encuentran?

Luthien- Si, pobres d ellos, ojalá y fueran más para poder defenderse como se debe, pero sólo son 7 así q ni modo.

Eamané- Saben q ya me estoy aburriendo, será mejor q los eliminemos antes d q alguien quiera interrumpir.

Luthien- Me da igual.

Gilraen- Entonces andando.

Luthien une d nuevo el chakram regresándolo a su forma original y lo lanza veloz mente contra la pared.

Mina- Fallaste

Luthien- Calla y observa.

El chakram rebota en la pared dirigiéndose vertiginosamente hacia la cabeza d dos d las quimeras decapitándolas por debajo d los cascos, golpeando al final contra una piedra y volviendo a las manos d su dueña; Gilraen de una sola vez lanza tres flechas contra uno d ellos incrustándoselas en las partes desprotegidas d las muñecas y por debajo del cuello clavándolo contra un árbol y haciendo lo mismo con la otra bestia; mientras q la última, Eamané empuñaba su espada dando precisas estocadas en las partes vulnerables mutilando a ambos seres hasta dejarlos sin vida, cuando por fin quedaba la última bestia esta emprendió el vuelo tratando d huir, sin embargo cayó al suelo a causa d una flecha q penetró el casco dándole muerte inmediata.

Gilraen- Mi puntería va mejorando no lo creen?

Eamené- Muy cierto.

Luthien- Espero q en tu vida me vuelvas a hechizar ¬¬

Eamané- Yo no sabía q esas cosas te iban a atacar, d haberlo sabido… ni te quito el hechizo, así nos hubiéramos deshecho d ti d una vez.

Gilraen- Hierva mala nunca muere.

Luthien- Digo, osea, gracias hermanas por quererme tanto eh, nombre, no se q haría sin su cariño (sarcásticamente).

Los demás las veían sorprendidos ya q actuaban como si ese ataq no hubiera sido nada, parecían divertirse al pelear.

Serenity- Hotaru… el poder de ellas las iguala a ustedes.

Tara- Quienes serán realmente?

Aretnia- Habrá q tener cuidado.

Hotaru- Puede q si, pero…

-Pronto pequeñas, muy pronto sabrán la verdad.

Sólo 7 personas escucharon esta voz: Tara, Aretnia, Serenity, Hotaru, Luthien, Eamané y Gilraen, las cuales voltearon hacia atrás buscando d dónde provenía aquella voz, sin encontrar al dueño.

Eamané- La verdad?

Serenity- D q?

* * *

Ahora si, aki esta el siguiente capítulo, espero q les haya gustado n.n ya q la neta a mi si me gustó, espero sus comentarios dejen REVIEWS n.n tb hay agradecimientos para Filideibore, Para Dunixe, gracias mujer n.n y para aquellos q leen el fanfic ¬¬ aunq sean unos odiosos y no me dejen Reviews T.T sufro, nadie me quiere T.T u.ú pero ni modo, conmigo misma me sobra... xD

Por cierto se aceptan ideas para nuevos capítulos eh n.n


	7. Ángeles

Disclaimer: La serie de Sailor Moon no me pertenece yo sólo escribo el fic con el fin d entretener (si no es a ustedes… al menos si a mí misma, me da oportunidad d hacer algo en mis momentos d ocio xD)

CAPÍTULO 7 –

ANGELES

Dos días habían pasado desde que las Quimeras atacaron, la reina mandó poner más protección en varias partes del castillo para evitar una repetición.

En uno d los pasillos las 3 nuevas inquilinas eran asediadas con preguntas.

Luthien- (pensando) Por favor, paciencia dame más paciencia.

Gilraen- nñU je je je

Eamané- Y así fue como nos convertimos en hechiceras.

Luthien- … (voz baja) pero cómo te gusta lucirte (alejándose del lugar)

Gilraen- jejejeje, ya la conoces (siguiéndola)

Ambas ya estaban un poco lejos de los demás.

Luthien- (viendo el exterior por la ventana) Cómo te sientes?

Gilraen- Eh?... (bajando la cabeza) No sabría decirte, con todo esto, no he tenido tiempo d analizar las cosas. (tratando d sonreír) pero no te niego q extraño la Nebulosa Áhrie, nuestra gente, el reino, nuestra… familia (cerrando los puños).

Eamané- (llegando a donde ellas) Yo también extraño todo eso, n.n los entrenamientos, los paisajes, aquellos atardeceres espectaculares, los maestros.

Luthien- Lamentablemente las cosas ya no serán como antes (sin dejar d ver a través d aquel ventanal) todo quedó devastado, fue un milagro q los planetas sobrevivieran, tal vez en 100 años todo vuelva a crecer y milagrosamente vuelva a ser como antes.

Eamané- Hicimos lo q pudimos, protegimos el planeta, Áhrie se encargará d crearlo todo nuevamente.

Gilraen- Nosotras cumplimos con nuestra misión, proteger el …

Luthien- Oh gran cosa, pudimos proteger eso menos a nuestra gente, se supone q éramos hechiceras, las más altas en su rango, por favor, Viste, Etro, Laina, Rek, Lira, todos ellos y más sacrificaron sus vidas por algo q tal vez ni si quiera sirva, jamás vimos q eso realmente hiciera algo, sólo era una leyenda, los dejamos morir para proteger… aaaaaa ((N/A no es un grito eh)), ponte a pensar en esto, si hubiéramos intervenido a tiempo nada d esto hubiera pasado, nosotras tres pudimos detener al ejercito, todo sería diferente, pero nooooo, no lo hicimos, nos otorgaron una estúpida misión q fue la perdición d nuestro mundo. (dándose vuelta y retirándose)

A ellas se acerca Serenity y Tara.

Serenity- Disculpen, pero no pudimos evitar el oír su conversación.

Tara- Q misión les otorgaron como para q no pudieran ayudar a los suyos?

Gilraen- (viéndola seriamente) No es asunto suyo, no tienen por q entromenterse, ah y por favor no vuelvan a espiarnos. (saliendo d ahí)

Eamané- Lo q dijo es verdad, son cosas nuestras y les pido q no intervengan en esto, por su bien no lo hagan. (sigue a su hermana)

Serenity- ¿Hicimos algo malo?

Tara- Claro d q no, sólo q son unas amargadas, no tenían derecho a tratarnos tan hostilmente.

-Deben d entenderlas (dice una voz suave)

-- Hay veces q el deber d una misión es demasiado pesado, y más si son personas orgullosas y responsables, aunq tienen razón, ellas no debieron d hablarles así, y menos a ti gatita. (un poco molesta)

--- Denles tiempo pequeñas, no es nada fácil perderlo todo en una batalla y ser las únicas sobrevivientes.

Serenity- Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, q alegría volverlas a ver.

Tara- Si, hacía ya tiempo q no las veíamos.

Haruka- Con todo y los entrenamientos ay pocas veces en q tenemos tiempo libre.

Michiru- Princesa ha crecido mucho en estos días, pronto se convertirá en toda una dama.

Setsuna- Princesa sabe en dónde se encuentra su madre?

Serenity- Claro, si quieres te llevo con ella.

Tara- Y supongo q ustedes han d estar cansadas con el viaje y todo no, q tal si mando a preparar sus cuartos?

Haruka- Eso estaría bien, por cierto y Aretnia?

Michiru- Es cierto, como ha estado entrenando con Hotaru ya no las hemos visto a ninguna d las dos.

Serenity- A decir verdad no las hemos visto desde anteayer, supusimos q habían ido a entrenar, pero no han vuelto.

Haruka- Mmmm.

Michiru- Pues q se les va a hacer no? n.n anda Haruka, vamos a nuestra habitación, me muero por darme un baño caliente después del largo y horrible viaje.

Haruka- (volteando hacia otro lado) No se d q te quejas, llegamos no?

Setsuna- Por suerte completas.

Haruka- Pero llegamos.

Serenity/Tara - ..U

Michiru- u.u Haruka fue el "conductor designado" (con voz d sentencia)

Haruka- Lo dices como si eso fuera malo.

Setsuna- Y no lo fue?

Haruka- Mujeres u.ú por q creen q no me agrada ser una, siempre tan quejumbrosas, sólo porq tuve q utilizar una d mis maniobras d evasión d asteroides.

Mientras tanto en el planeta d Saturno se encontraban Hotaru y Aretnia.

Hotaru- (recostándose sobre el pasto) Estoy agotada, nunca había entrenado tanto como hoy.

Aretnia- Tus poderes van en aumento, eso es bueno (sentándose al lado d ella)

Hotaru- La verdad pronto se descubrirá.

Aretnia- Eso fue lo q dijo aquella voz, crees q pronto encontraremos a las 5 q faltan?

Hotaru- Tengo esperanza en eso, hay muchas cosas q no entiendo, todo este poder fluyendo en nosotras, aquellas presencias q a veces sentimos, no me gustan los secretos.

Aretnia- Ya no hay q preocuparse d eso… (voz pícara) Hotaru… kiero saber q está pasando con el chico d la colina ((N/A: eso me sonó a Candy Candy xD)).

Hotaru- (completamente roja) Eh.. e.. el chico, q chico?

Aretnia- Vamos Taru, no me vas a negar d q entre tú y ese niño hay algo.

Hotaru- No es un niño ya tiene 15 años (tapándose la boca)

Aretnia- n.n jajajaja ya ves? Anda ahora dime… cómo es q se llama?

Hotaru- Su nombre es Vandal, lo conocí recién supe q era una Sailor, al principio éramos muy buenos amigos y luego… pues tu sabes.

Aretnia- Me alegro mucho por ti Taru, espero q ese chico sepa tratarte como debes eh.

Hotaru- n.n si, y q hay d ti? (con la misma cara) No creas q no he visto cómo te coquetea el guerrero d Marte, Anubis.

Aretnia- Jajajaja, no te lo niego si me gusta, sólo q la verdad no creo estar preparada para esto.

Hotaru- A q te refieres?

Aretnia- Siento q algo va a suceder y la verdad es q no quiero luego arrepentirme d algo.

Hotaru- No te debes d preocupar por el futuro, sólo por el presente, puede q después te arrepientas por dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

Serenity se encontraba sola en su habitación

Serenity- No entiendo a q verdad se refería, será a caso a cerca d esto?

D las manos d ella comenzaba a salir pequeñas descargas d energía ((si no me entienden hagan d cuenta q es como en Dragon Ball, cuando aumentan su poder y salen como rayitos y si no pues… imagínenselos xD))

Serenity- Padre… si tan sólo estuvieras aki, hace mucho q ya no te he visto, te extraño tanto.

Alguien toca la puerta y entra la reina Serenidad.

Serenidad- Mi pequeña, q es lo q sucede? (sentándose cerca)

Serenity- Extrañas a papá?

Serenidad- Con todo mi ser, pero hay q entender q tu padre no sólo es el Rey del Milenio de Plata sino q también del planeta Andrómeda y ellos en este momento lo necesitan.

Serenity- A veces desearía q no se fuera.

Serenidad- El es un rey y tiene responsabilidades q cumplir.

Serenity- Y q hay d sus responsabilidades como padre? (alzando la voz)

Serenidad- Serenity, debes d aprender a no ser tan caprichosa y egoísta (reprendiéndola) ser rey no es nada fácil, se tienen demasiadas responsabilidades, pronto tú cargaras con ese peso, es por eso q por ahora prefiero q estudies y te diviertas, q vivas tu vida ahora, porq después ya no podrás. Piensa bien las cosas hija (saliendo de la habitación).

Serenity sale furiosa d su cuarto diciendo improperios por los lugares donde no había gente hasta q se encuentra a Luthien.

Serenity- (murmurando) Egoísta yo? Ja, tú! Crees q soy una egoísta?

Luthien- (volteando hacia los lados) me hablas a mi?

Serenity- Si a ti.

Luthien- Ni si quiera te conozco bien para decir lo q eres y lo q no, sólo puedo decirte q a veces pareces estar media loca.

Serenity- Ashhh, bueno como no hay nadie más necesito desquitarme con alguien, y creo q en este caso tú eres la indicada, lo q sucede es q mi madre me dijo q soy una egoísta por querer q mi padre esté aki conmigo y no en su planeta haciendo no se q.

Luthien- Y tu padre q se supone q hace en ese planeta? (pensando) no puedo creerlo, le voy a ayudar a desahogarse? Oh Dios..

Serenity- Es el rey originario d ese planeta.

Luthien- Tu padre tiene responsabilidades y debe d cumplirlas como el rey q es.

Serenity- Hablaste exactamente como mi madre, si, pero y q hay d nosotras, su familia, tb tiene responsabilidad con nosotras.

Luthien- Ten en cuenta las obligaciones q él tiene, si no fuera por él ese planeta podría autodestruirse a sí mismo, gracias a él hay paz en su planeta natal, estoy segura d q él te ama con todo su corazón, pero tb checa q d él depende la vida d millones d seres q habitan en ese planeta, no confundas deber con amor, porq puede q él esté muy ocupado pero siempre estará pensando en ti, tienes la suerte d contar con un padre q te quiere, q cuando vuelve va directamente a verte, q te dice te quiero, q te abraza y te arropa por las noches, nosotras perdimos eso hace mucho tiempo, y no sólo eso, sino q tb toda una vida, un planeta q fue destruido, tu padre lucha y trabaja para q eso no suceda, eso es todo lo q te puedo decir.

Serenity- Tal vez… puede q si.

Luthien- No se, tú tienes la respuesta.

_Serenity- Una egoísta… ya había olvidado eso_

_Serena- No éramos egoístas, sólo q lo extrañábamos demasiado y no creíamos q era justo el q nos dejara._

_Cosmos- Él nunca te abandonó Serena, estuvo contigo hasta su último suspiro._

La escena cambió nuevamente, esta vez habían pasado 5 meses, parecía ser q las hechiceras se habían podido integrar con las demás, se llevaban mejor, siempre estaban con Serenity y las demás, sin embargo no podían estar mucho tiempo cerca d las Outher, ya q siempre terminaban Luthien y Haruka en pleitos y pues sus amigas las defendían y no se quedaban atrás.

7 jóvenes se encontraban caminando por un camino boscoso rumbo a la cima d una montaña.

Serenity- Aun falta mucho? (con cara d sufrimiento)

Gilraen- Ya caminamos mucho, no podemos tomar un descansito?

Luthien- Si lo hacemos se nos hará noche y luego tendremos q acampar allá.

Hotaru- Por favor, necesitamos descansar.

Aretnia- D acuerdo, descansaremos aki un momento.

Eamané- Tara q tienes, por q esa cara?

Tara- n.n No es nada, lo q pasa es q estoy agotada. (pensando) algo esta por suceder, lo se.

Serenity- No se como aguantas tanto Luthien ¬ ¬

Luthien- Es por q tengo buena condición física.

Eamané- Pues eso no lo demuestras cuando nos persigues (burlándose)

Luthien- ¬ ¬ eso es porq no me gusta malgastar mis energías en cosas sin importancia.

Gilraen- Ahora resulta, sólo lo hace por lucirse, (cerrando los ojos)

Aretnia- Jajajaja, Oigan es cierto, ustedes son hermanas no?

Luthien- (volteando a otro lado y sonriendo) Desgraciadamente.

Eamané- Gracias… hermana.

Luthien- No hay d q.

Aretnia- Entonces por cuántos años se llevan entre ustedes?

Gilraen- Años?... apoco para ser hermanas nos tenemos q llevar por algunos años? (inocentemente)

Tara- Cómo… a ver entonces cuántos años tiene cada una?

Eamané- Tengo 12 años n.n

Gilraen- 13 .

Luthien- 13

Hotaru- (viendo a Gilraen y Luthien) Entonces ustedes son cuatas.

Gilraen- Cuatas… si tb somos amigas

Luthien- (dándole un zape) Tonta, es decir gemelas.

Gilraen- Aaaah . pero no tenías por q golpearme ¬ ¬.

Tara- Pero tú eres más blanca q las demás (refiriéndose a Luth.)

Luthien- Lo q pasa es q nosotros somos lo q ustedes llaman medios hermanos.

Eamané- Así es, procedemos del mismo padre, pero cada quien tiene una propia madre.

Gilraen- Es por eso lo d nuestras edades, Luth y yo nos llevamos por 3 días mientras q Eamané es la menor, le llevamos como unos… 2 meses más o menos

Luthien- Recuerden q son galaxias diferentes y q cada una tiene su propia jerarquía.

Hotaru- Y el q sean d diferentes madres no les incomoda?

Gilraen- Tiene q incomodarnos, pues yo lo veo algo natural, si no fueramos d diferentes madres tendríamos una gran diferencia d edades y no nos conoceríamos tan bien como ahora.

Hotaru- Tienes razón, lo siento.

Gilraen- No hay problema.

Aretnia-Bueno, creo q es hora d proseguir.

Cuando ya estaban cerca d la sima una parte del suelo se desprende haciéndolas caer dentro d una cueva, todas cayeron estrepitosamente excepto Gilraen la cual se encontraba perfectamente arriba.

Hotaru- Están todas bien? (parándose con dificultad)

Aretnia- Ay -

Serenity- Mi trasero

Tara- En dónde estamos.

Gilraen- (desde arriba) Oigan están bien?

Luthien- Bien fregadas!

Aretnia- Tuvo suerte d no caer junto con nosotras.

Luthien- Yo no diría suerte ¬ ¬

Eamané- Es cierto, vas a ver Gil ((n/a: d cariño le dicen así pero se dice YIL no Gil, pero cuando se dice el nombre completo ahí si es Gilraen y se dice con G no con Y)) sólo te teletransportaste a ti y nosotras q?

Gilraen- Lo siento, es q todo fue muy rápido, perdón.

Luthien- Anda y ya baja

Gilraen desaparece y reaparece al lado d ellas.

Tara- Cómo lo hiciste?

Gilraen- Sólo me tele transporté.

Aretnia- Ustedes siguen sorprendiéndome.

Luthien- (murmurando) Uy si supieras…

Aretnia- Mande?

Luthien- Eh?.. o nada nñU no dije nada.

Hotaru- Oigan miren.

El lugar comenzaba a cambiar, todo se volvía oscuro y d pronto se veía como si estuviesen en el espacio, se podían ver varias constelaciones, estrellas, planetas, meteoritos, era un bello espectáculo el q se estaba dando.

Eamané- Estamos en el espacio.

Hotaru- No, si estuviéramos ahí no podríamos respirar.

- Pequeñas es hora d q sepan la verdad.

Tara- Es la misma voz.

Aretnia- Hotaru hay q tener cuidado.

Hotaru- Si.

- Es hora d q sepan quienes son realmente.

Serenity- A q te refieres?

Un hombre encapuchado aparece enfrente d ellas, al descubrirse se ve a un hombre d edad avanzada, su barba y cabello eran platinados, sin embargo tenía un aire d grandeza y su mirada infundía respeto.

-Desde el inicio han existido dos fuerzas poderosas, el bien y el mal, al principio éstas trataban d derrocarse la una contra la otra, sembrando caos por aquellos lugares en donde se desataba su batalla, hasta q un día apareció un hombre, sabía perfectamente q estas fuerzas no podían continuar sin la otra, eran opuestas, pero se complementaban, ambas invencibles y d igual magnitud, así q encerró ambas fuerzas dentro d él, poniendo así un equilibrio, sin embargo cada fuerza había creado su propio ejército el cual se expandió hasta los confines del universo, con el tiempo y el poder q poseía luchó contra estos, eliminándolos, sin embargo estos nunca disminuyeron, al contrario iban aumentando rápidamente, ambos con su guerra iban devastando mundos. El no era d piedra, su corazón no podía más y el poder iba aumentando cada vez más haciéndole más difícil el control de los mismos, así q creó a 7 ángeles, repartiéndoles a cada uno parte d esas fuerzas, sabía q mientras estuvieran separados no podrían causar el desastre q habían ocasionado antes y así no terminarían como él.

Hotaru- Siete ángeles.

- Ustedes fueron reunidas por q así debía d ser, se convirtieron en amigas sin saber la verdad, cada una d ustedes posee un poder inimaginable el cual muchos desean adquirir.

Aretnia- Cada una posee dentro d nuestro cuerpo parte d la luz y la oscuridad?.

- Así es, es por eso q su misión será mantener un equilibrio entre estas fuerzas protegiendo así el universo del ejército d las mismas.

Gilraen- Proteger el universo (recordando la batalla)

El anciano extiende su palma hacia ellas y d esta salen 7 rayos dirigiéndose a cada una d ellas entrando intensamente en sus cuerpos, haciéndolas doblarse del dolor.

Tara- Q… nos… hiciste (tocándose el pecho)

Serenity- Me…arde…

- No se preocupen, sólo estoy despertando completamente sus poderes. Desde hoy sus vidas cambiarán, el cumplimiento d su misión es inevitable, pero… deben d tener cuidado, dentro d ustedes se va a crear un signo y con él una palabra que se encuentra en el interior de cada una.

Eamané- Una… palabra.

- Si ustedes o alguien más llega a decirla en vida el mal q se encuentra en ustedes despertará y tomará el completo control, sin embargo si alguna llega a decirlo cuando la otra muera, no sólo su cuerpo, sino q también todo lo q se encuentre a su alrededor será destruido.

Gilraen- ¿Qué? (aun con algo d dolor)

- Cuando su antecesor las creó jamás tuvo en cuenta q el mal había puesto una maldición o una puerta para q él pudiese salir. Pequeñas será mejor q entrenen, nuevas batallas comenzarán para ustedes, tengan valor y siempre manténganse unidas, pequeños ángeles. (desapareciendo del lugar)

Una luz d diferente color comenzó a salir d cada una d ellas y alas comenzaron a salir d sus espaldas, las de Aretnia eran color doradas, Serenity las tenía color plateado, las de Hotaru eran completamente negras, las d Luthien eran d rojo oscuro, las de Eamané eran aperladas, mientras q las d Eamané una era d color negro y la otra blanca, y por último las d Tara eran atigradas de color dorado y plateado.

* * *

Jajajajaja o.k o.k admitámoslo, no soy nada buena inventando nuevos nombres y … el color d las alas… sin comentarios por favor, están un poco locas… pero q es un poco no? espero q le haya gustado el fic y si no pues… T.T espero q les guste y ya.

Espero sus Reviews, gracias a todos aquellos q leen el fic .o


	8. Celos

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon es creación d Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo soy una humilde y pobre escritora dueña d este fic (jijijijiji)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 –

CELOS

_Serena- Ahora lo recuerdo, Anion, la batalla, el exilio, la muerte de mi padre, la traición, el ataq d Metalia._

_Cosmos- Serenity nunca tuvo la culpa d nada ella es parte d ti, tal vez sea energía negativa pero d alguna manera encontraste la forma d controlarla._

_Serenity- Por ahora, cada vez me estoy haciendo más fuerte, no lo olvides, en cualquier momento puedo llegar a ser lo q una vez fui. (desapareciendo entre la oscuridad)_

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, se encontraban en el cuarto d Serena.

Serena- Tara… no, Molly (sonriendo nostálgicamente) si y las demás recuerdan todo es porq una nueva batalla está por comenzar no?.

Molly- (destransformándose) Así es Serena, es por eso q debes d tener mucho cuidado, nosotras no podremos intervenir, al menos no por ahora.

Serena- Entonces Quendra, Rea y Aeris…

Molly- Ellas han venido porq sabía q las ibas a necesitar, mira la hora q es y tú mañana tienes clases, luego te visitaré si?.

Serena- Si (mostrando una sonrisa)

Molly- Cuídate Serena (desapareciendo)

Serena- ¿Cuidarme? (soltando un suspiro) ay no puede ser, siempre estoy involucrada en algo, tan sólo soy una chica joven y bella q quiere vivir su vida. (quedándose dormida)

Unas cuadras adelante se encontraban 4 chicas incluida entre ellas Molly.

Rea- ¿Cómo lo tomó todo?

Molly- Recordó varias cosas y supongo q va a estar algunos días con pesar.

Quendra- Y q va a pasar con Serenity?

Molly- La verdad…

Aeris- No se pueden fusionar.

Molly- Eh?

Quendra- ¿Por q dices eso?

Aeris- Para q eso suceda ella necesita morir.

Rea- ¿Y q hay de las Inners?

Molly- Son sus amigas Rea, no se q es lo q suceda.

Rea- No me digas q piensa seguir con ellas después d…

Molly- Es su decisión, nosotras debemos d respetarla.

Rea- Pero!

- Pero nada Rea, ella ya no es una niña, ahora sabe lo q realmente sucedió y ella es la q elegirá q hacer.

Rea- Aretnia, pensé q ya no te veríamos más.

Aretnia- Estaban equivocadas, por cierto mi nombre es Ayako Kiritawa. (sonriendo), por cierto siguen siendo hermanas?

Rea- Sólo tuvimos mala suerte en nuestra vida pasada, por suerte en esta no.

Aeris- Eres mala sabias?

Rea- La verdad no peca pero incomoda.

Quendra- No esta vez sólo somos amigas, y hermanas d corazón, d una forma o d otra pudimos deshacernos d ella.

Aeris- Si, lamentablemente no pudo ser completamente, pero algo es algo, igual y en la siguiente vida ya ni la veamos.

Rea- Mira ahora quien es la mala, además a ustedes no les queda decir eso.

Quendra- Los malos hábitos se pegan.

Aeris- Si, eres una rata

Rea- Y ustedes unas locas y ni quien diga nada.

Molly- nñU Las cosas nunca cambian, verdad Ayako?

Ayako- Lamentablemente no, pero su caso es distinto, ya es tarde niñas, es mejor q se vayan a sus casas.

Aeris- Nos dijiste niñas.

Ayako- Pues son unas niñas.

Quendra- Somos adolescentes, pronto seremos mujeres.

Aeris- Así es, no q tu ya eres una presbítera u.ú

Ayako- u.ú a kien le llamas presbítera escuincla.

Aeris- Anciana.

Ayako- Morrilla

Aeris- Vieja

Ayako- Bebé

Aeris- Abuela.

Ayako- Pequeña

Aeris- Rancia

Ayako- Enana

Aeris- Añeja .

Ayako- Cría

Aeris- Pa…

Rea/Quendra- Yaaaaaaaaaaa!

En una d las casas se prende la luz d el cuarto q daba hacia la calle, alguien abre la ventana y arroja un zapata q por suerte lograron esquivar.

Aeris- Si no me agacho me pasa lo q al perico

Molly- Mejor ya vámonos no?

Rea- Ni q fuéramos gatos como para q nos arrojen los zapatos.

Desde la azotea d una d las casas se encontraban dos felinos observándolo todo.

Luna- Han regresado.

Artemis- Eso significa problemas sobre todo para nosotros.

Luna- Serena ha d estar preocupada, hace tiempo q no la veo, será mejor retirarnos, ya después nos veremos.

Artemis- Si, le comentaré a Mina lo q está sucediendo.

- Le vas a contar q cosa? (voz seria)

Luna- Miau (sacando sus garras) Galaxia.

Artemis- La princesa debió d eliminarte en cuanto pudo.

Ayako- A si, pues no lo hizo, y ahora me encargaré d ustedes par d gatos chismosos.

Al siguiente día.

Serena ya se encontraba en las aulas d la preparatoria.

Serena- Mmm (bostezando) tengo sueño, por primera vez llego temprano y el profesor no vino, esto no puede ser, TT por q el mundo es tan cruel conmigo?

Amy- Serena, en vez d estarte quejando deberías d estudiar la clase (sin despegar la vista d su libro d matemáticas)

Mina- Es cierto, tus calificaciones no son tan buenas como para q te des el lujo d estar durmiendo.

Ray- Por favor chicas, está pidiéndole demasiado, no creo q su cabeza hueca pueda con tan sólo una operación.

Lita- Ya chicas, déjenla, el q no sepa algo d matemáticas no significa q sea una inútil completamente… upps (en son d burla y tapándose la boca)

Serena- Miren… CHICAS… en boca cerrada no entran moscas ni salen estupideces, así q si me hacen el favor ahorrense sus tontos comentarios, porq hoy no tengo ganas d estar escuchando sus parloteos. Parecen urracas. (levantándose de su asiento)

Akisuki- Tsukino, ya pensaste en lo q te propusimos?

Serena- Dime Serena Akisuki, pues la verdad yo…

Akisuki- Vámos Serena, serías una excelente porrista.

Serena- De acuerdo, d todas formas ya no tengo nada q hacer por las tardes.

Akisuki- Q bien, entonces hoy terminando las clases nos reuniremos en la cancha d fútbol o.k?

Serena- Ahí estaré. (sale del salón)

Ray- Akisuki, te podemos hacer una pregunta?

Akisuki- Claro.

Lita- Qué fue lo q le propusiste a Serena?

Akisuki- No se los ha dicho? Q extraño, creí q eran amigas.

Mina- Si lo somos sólo q pues no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar.

Akisuki- Bueno en tal caso será mejor q ella les diga, digo así tendrán un tema d conversación no? (yéndose del lugar)

Mina- Las porristas son unas engreídas.

Amy- A Serena le propusieron ser parte del equipo d porristas.

Lita- ¿Qué, pero por q?

Amy- Según lo q me contaron creo q hizo un casting y salió muy bien, así q la misma capitana le ofreció entrar al equipo.

Ray- Y tú cómo te enteraste d eso Amy?

Amy- (viéndola y sonriendo) Porq yo estaba cerca cuando se lo dijeron n.n

Mina- Esto no me agrada, d un día para otro Serena se ha vuelto una persona algo popular no lo creen?

Lita- Tienen razón, y yo q creí q sólo nos tenía a nosotras.

Ray- Así es, d pronto se lleva muy bien con los del equipo d baloncesto, los d fútbol soccer y americano, incluso con los d softbol.

Amy- Bueno, con los d softbol fue porq recuerden q ella estuvo en uno d los equipos.

Lita- Es cierto, Seiya le enseñó a jugar.

Mina- Y eso no es todo, también los del club d teatro y d jazz quieren q entre con ellos.

Lita- Esto es enfermizo, los alumnos se están volviendo locos.

- No serán celos Lita?

Amy- Molly… cuándo regresaste a Tokio?

Molly- Hace unos días Misuno, pero Kino, no contestaste a mi pregunta.

Lita- Celos? d Serena? Por favor Molly, por quién me tomas?

Molly- Si supieras (murmurando)

Mina- (alcanzando a escuchar) Por lo visto no les fue nada bien en su joyería no, ya q se encuentran aki.

Molly- Estas equivocada Aino, al contrario, nos ha ido tan bien q ya tenemos varias sucursales tanto en Europa como en América, d echo regresamos para poner una nueva sucursal aquí ya q la matriz se encuentra en Francia, por cierto vine a visitar a Serena, no saben en dónde se encuentra?

Amy- Hace unos momentos salió.

Molly- Gracias… y hasta luego.

Serena se encontraba yendo hacia el campo d fútbol, cuando escucha q alguien le grita.

Molly- Serena, Serena, espérame!

Serena- Molly, lo siento no te había escuchado, llevas mucho tiempo gritándome? (apenada)

Molly- Ay Serena, lo atolondrada no se te quita. (poniéndose seria) Ya q lo recuerdas todo, q piensas hacer?. Haz visto lo cambiadas q están.

Serena- Son mis amigas Molly, estoy segura d q sólo están celosas porq en estos días les he tomado un poco d más importancia a unos amigos.

Molly- Los celos y la envidia son malas y pueden corromper a las personas.

Serena- Pero estoy segura d q eso no pasará con ellas, hemos pasado por tantas batallas, sólo q con esta paz pues ya no tenemos tanto en común como antes, pero estoy segura d q todo volverá a la normalidad, d eso yo me encargaré.

Molly- Serena (angustiada)

Serena- El profesor no vino, q te parece si nos vamos a desayunar, me muero del hambre,

Molly- D acuerdo.

* * *

Hello hello, bueno esto es un capítulo d relleno más q nada, pero ya para el próximo tengo planeadas unas cositas, alguien conocerá a una personita y varias cosas sucederán, espero q me dejen reviews bye n.n


	9. Cambios

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero si algunos personajes (muajajaja) y el fanfic

CAPÍTULO 9 –

CAMBIOS

Después d clases Serena llega a su casa, al abrir la puerta principal se encuentra a Sra. Ikuko la cual la recibe con una bofetada, y lanzándole un papel en la cara, dejando a Serena perpleja, cuando al fin reacciona se toca la mejilla toda adolorida y toma el papel y comienza a leerlo.

Serena- Pero… ¿quién?

Ikuko- Sólo esto me faltaba, aparte d todo eres una prostituta.

Serena- Pero… (sin salir d su asombro) ¿En serio usted cree q yo me acuesto con ellos para obtener popularidad? Tan mal concepto tiene de mi?

Ikuko- Bien dicen q d tal palo tal astilla y por lo visto tú saliste a tu madre, claro era obvio si eres la viva imagen d ella.

Serena- (dándole una bofetada) No te atrevas a decir algo d mi madre, creme q d mi puedes decir cualquier cosa, me viene valiendo todo, pero si te metes con mi madre es diferente. (amenazadoramente)

Ikuko- ¿Cómo te atreves? Adivina q, si, tu madre era una cualquiera, quieras aceptarlo o no.

Serena- Ja, sólo eres una ardida, todo por q al final mi padre la eligió a ella, pero era lógico, al darse cuenta de la persona q eres cómo no te dejaría.

Ikuko- Eso es mentita, Paul era mi prometido, y ella mi dizque mejor amiga me lo quitó, ella sabía q yo lo amaba.

Serena- Por favor, tú en ese momento estabas teniendo una relación a escondidas con Kenji, mi madre lo sabía y nunca dijo nada, ella te apoyó en todo y jamás le contó nada, cumplió con su deber de amiga, pero como era obvio mi padre se dio cuenta de quien eras realmente y decidió dejarte, pero tú te lo buscaste.

Ikuko- Eso es mentira¿d dónde sacaste eso?

Serena- De su diario, te recuerdo q la relación de mis padres comenzó 1 año después del rompimiento d tu compromiso con él, para ese entonces tú y ella ya estaban teniendo peleas y su amistad se estaba terminando, hizo todo lo posible, incluso pensaba dejarlo por ti, por tú amistad, pero como mi padre… se dio cuenta d la cruda realidad acerca de Ikuko.

Ikuko- Insolente.

Serena- La verdad no peca, pero incomoda.

Serena sube a su habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta y comienza a leer la carta nuevamente.

Serena- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, veo que me he equivocado.(recostándose en su cama) Darien… ¿cuándo volverás, te extraño, me haces mucha falta. (voltea a ver una foto en dónde se encuentran los dos) Mentiroso, no, la mentirosa soy yo, desde un inicio le dije a Molly q te habías ido a unos cursos, pero la verdad… es que ni yo misma se en dónde estas, sólo me dijiste que tendrías que viajar por un tiempo (quedándose dormida)

En el Crow Center se encontraban Amy, Mina, Lita y Ray platicando

Mina- Misión cumplida chicas.

Ray- Lo hiciste (sonriendo maliciosamente).

Amy- Habrá que esperar los resultados para mañana ¿no lo creen?

Lita- Me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

- ¿Estar en dónde chicas? (habla una voz masculina).

Amy- Darien, que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí.

Ray- Es cierto, te has desaparecido durante un tiempo.

Darien- Lo siento, lo que pasa es que he tenido muchísimo trabajo.

Lita- ¿Cuándo regresaste, nosotras sabíamos que te habías ido.

Darien- Así fue, fui a buscar algunas universidades en el extranjero. De hecho llegué hace como 4 días.

Mina- Que malo, y no nos venías a saludar eh.

Darien- La verdad es que… he tenido sueños extraños, todos del Milenio de Plata.

Lita- ¿Crees que puedan ser recuerdos del pasado?

Darien- No estoy del todo seguro. Pero lo que si es verdad es que con todo esto estoy comenzado a dudar del amor y del futuro que tengo con Serena. Por favor no le vayan a decir nada de lo que les dije.

Amy- No tienes de que preocuparte, somos tus amigas Darien.

Mina- Además hemos tenido ciertos problemas con ella.

Ray- Se ha vuelto una altanera, y … no se si deba

Darien- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? (preocupado)

Mina- Serena de la noche a la mañana se volvió muy popular sobre todo con los chavos.

Lita- Y ya sabes que las noticias vuelan y ninguna es agradable.

Darien- Ya hablaré con ella.

Amy- Por lo visto no estabas enterado¿acaso no la has ido a ver?

Darien- No, aun no la he visto. (viendo fijamente a Ray y pensando) Se ha vuelto muy hermosa, si al menos Serena fuese así… Chiba, que demonios estas diciendo.

Ray- ¿Les parece si vamos al templo?

Darien- Por mi no hay problema.

9:30 pm En algún lugar de la ciudad

Una mujer corría desesperada mente, su ropa se encontraba desgarrada y tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo; detrás de ella una bestia parecido a un hombre lobo pero sin menos pelo la iba siguiendo.

Pronto ambos entraron a un callejón sin salida, al no ver salida la mujer encaró temerosamente al ser, este a diestra y siniestra la tomó velozmente del brazo y la azotó contra la pared fuertemente escuchando como unos huesos se rompían, la mujer aun viva trataba de zafarse pero era inútil, cada vez que lo intentaba éste la azotaba una y otra y otra vez, llegando a tal grado en que ella ya no se pudo mover más, fue cuando la bestia comenzó a devorarla, succionó su sangre hasta la última gota, al final abrió su enorme hocico cerca de la boca de la mujer de la cual salió una pequeña esfera de humo de color blanco que absorbió la bestia. Terminando su trabajo voltea listo para irse, sin embargo su paso se encuentra obstruido por 1 joven y 2 felinos quienes se encontraban en una bolsa de red observando lo q sucedía desde el inicio. La bestia se puso en posición para atacar sin embargo aquella figura desapareció.

Luna- No… lo puedo creer.

Artemis- ¡Estuviste ahí observando y no hiciste nada!

Ayako- Esta pelea no nos incumbe, pero a ustedes sí, así que si vuelven a intervenir eso es lo q le sucederá a todos lo habitantes de este planeta ¿me oyeron? (arrojándolos) Están advertidos (desapareciendo)

Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria Juuban, hora del almuerzo

Amy, Ray, Mina y Lita se encontraban charlando a la sobra de un árbol, cuado ven que se les acerca Serena.

Ray- ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas? (burlándose)

Serena no hizo caso y se dirigió directamente hacia Mina aventándola y aprisionándola contra el árbol.

Lita- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Mina- ¡Oye!

Serena- Si tienes problemas conmigo arréglalos conmigo.

Mina- Mi único problema eres tú, suéltame ya.

Amy- ¿De que demonios estas hablando Serena?

Ray- Te lo advierto, suéltala ya (tomando el brazo de Serena)

Serena- (viendo a Ray) no te metas.

Ray sintió una fuerza que la arrojó unos pasos atrás haciéndola caer.

Mina- ¡Ray, estas desquiciada, suéltame ya, no me obligues a transformarme.

Serena- Adelante, no te tengo miedo.

Lita- Ya basta, las dos, no es el momento ni el lugar.

Serena- (soltando a Mina y arrojándole un papel) Tú escribiste eso, como te atreviste.

El trío se acercó a Mina y Lita tomó el papel leyéndolo.

Lita- ¿Qué, la verdad te incomodó, por que si fue así discúlpanos mucho. (hipócritamente)

Serena- Así que todas estaban al tanto de esto, si ya se me hacía extraño que esto lo sacara Mina por su propia cuenta. El problema no es que se lo hayan dado a mi familia, si no que inmiscuyeron a Darien en esto.

Ray- Él tiene derecho a saber lo que su prometida hace.

Serena- Por favor Ray¿tu crees que necesito de acostarme con todos para poder llevarme bien con ellos? No soy como ustedes que necesitan llamar la atención para que la gente las vea.

Amy- Eso no es cierto, no tienes por que estar diciendo esas cosas de nosotras, no puedes llegar así como así y lastimar a alguien que es tu amiga y acusarnos de semejante bajeza.

Serena- Ah, ahora resulta que son inocentes y que ninguna tiene que ver en esto, pero que hipócritas son, en serio. Pero ¿saben que? Ya me harté de ustedes y de toda esta estupidez, si me querían como la mala del cuento, así será, y no se preocupen por mi "amigas" que para lo único que tendremos que vernos será para las juntas que se harán como siempre en tu templo Ray, ya que hay un nuevo enemigo, y mientras estemos ahí nuestra pelea se quedará afuera, sean profesionales y así terminaremos rápido con esto y jamás tendré que verles la cara a ninguna de ustedes (volteándose)

Lita- ¿Pero quién demonios se cree?

Serena- (alcanzando a escuchar) Su princesa y futura soberana, así que yo que ustedes comenzaría cambiando mi actitud, no les conviene tenerme como enemiga y soberana. (sonriendo), ah… por cierto Ray, no te acerques a mi prometido.

Serena se aleja tranquilamente.

Mina- Perra.

Lita- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mina- Si no te preocupes¿y tú Ray?

Ray- Estoy bien, sólo me empujó.

Lita- Parece que resultaste ser una amenaza para ella Ray.

Mina- Eso quiere decir que puede que tengas oportunidad con Darien, no por nada te lo dijo

Amy- Ha aumentado su poder, hay que tener cuidado con ella.

Lita- Si, pero esto no se quedará así.

- (dentro de cada una se escucha la misma voz) ¿Ya lo ven, les dije que pronto la princesita sacaría sus garras contra ustedes, en este momento son amenazas, después las cosas cambiarán, ella no es quien siempre ha parecido, hay algo oculto.

Amy- Chicas hay algo de Serena que no me cuerda.

Lita- ¿Y qué es?

Amy- Su familia, nunca la menciona y cada vez que le preguntábamos…

Ray- Evadía la respuesta.

Serena había logrado salirse de la preparatoria sin que nadie la viese, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, le dolía mucho lo q estaba pasando, tanto era su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta y chocó contra unas personas, al verlas para disculparse…

Serena- ¿Quendra?

Aeris- No estamos pintadas ¿sabes?

Serena- Este… yo

Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Aeris y comenzó a llorar amargamente, el trío se vio entre sí y supuso lo que la podría tener así, se juntaron y la abrazaron tratando de consolarla, minutos después la invitaron a tomar un helado y posteriormente fueron a dar un paseo hasta llegar a uno de los parques en donde por fin se sentaron a platicar.

Quendra- Serenity ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Aeris- Puede que en este tiempo no nos conozcamos bien.

Rea- Pues ni bien, ni mal, no nos conocemos (comentando)

Quendra- (dándole un codazo) Ejem, el punto es que hace mil años fuimos tus amigas y si así lo deseas tb lo seremos ahora.

Rea- Ahora ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

Serena- Ellas… (bajando la cabeza) las voy a perder (cerrando los ojos y dejando salir una lágrima) ya las perdí… y pronto será lo mismo con Darien.

Aeris- Mija, no te pongas así, son unas… tontas por no saber valorarte como amiga.

Quendra- Tenemos algo importante que decirte. (seriamente)

Mansión de las Outher

Setsuna- El ataque de aquella mujer fue brutal.

Haruka- Puede que sea un simple psicópata en la ciudad. El viento no me ha advertido nada.

Michiru- Tampoco mi espejo, no muestra nada.

Setsuna- (suspirando) Yo sigo sin poder abrir las puertas del tiempo.

Flash back

En un lugar en donde sólo irradiaba una luz blanca un tanto segadora, no se sabía hasta donde llegaba los límites de aquel extraño sitio, sin embargo se podía ver a una mujer, vestida con un traje de marinero verde oscuro y con un báculo de granate cruzando lo que había detrás de ella; una inmensa puerta que parecía no tener fin, en esta habían grabados varios signos.

Después de que la Sailor de tiempo cruzó esa puerta esta repentinamente se cerró, al igual que las otras dos puertas que se encontraban en los otros extremos de la misma.

Sailor Plut- No puede ser.

La sailor trató de abrirlas con su llave sin embargo estas no accedían, en esos momentos se escuchó una voz.

- _El uso de estas puertas ha sido imprudente y ha causado daños colosales en el presente y futuro, es por eso que de ahora en adelante las puertas se cerrarán hasta que sean necesarias._

Fin flash back

Haruka- No entiendo a que se refería con eso de que el uso de las puertas del tiempo ha causado daños en este tiempo en el futuro.

Michiru- Es cierto, pero aun así jamás usamos las puertas incorrectamente.

Setsuna- Tengo una teoría y esa es haber anticipado varias cosas del futuro.

Michiru- Te refieres a la batalla contra el Gran Sabio.

Haruka- Fue en ese momento cuando tú entraste en acción.

Michiru- Si no hubieras ayudado a la Pequeña Dama ha entrar al presente el futuro ahora no existiría.

Haruka- (volteando a ver a Setsuna) Intervenimos en el futuro, estaba… estaba marcado que Tokio de Cristal sería destruida en el siglo XXX.

Setsuna- El futuro que me mostraban las puertas del tiempo era limitado, sólo me mostraba lo que sería Tokio de Cristal, nunca más allá de éste.

Michiru- Nos inmiscuimos en las decisiones del presente para poder forjar el futuro, para poder hacer lo correcto, nos inmiscuimos tantas veces en las decisiones de la princesa todo para su bien y causamos todo lo contrario.

Setsuna- Lamentablemente, ese es nuestra obligación, pudimos cambiar el futuro, ahora también tendremos que cambiar el presente, tratar que concuerde con lo que se preveía, con la fundación y el inicio de Tokio de Cristal, eso… si es que queremos que exista paz tanto en este planeta como en el Universo (dictándolo como si fuese una sentencia).

Hotaru se encontraba escuchando todo desde las escaleras sin ser vista, terminando aquella frase de Setsuna se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar, caminó directamente hacia su ventana en donde se veía el hermoso jardín de la mansión.

Hotaru- Y ahora ¿cómo les explicaré esto?

La apariencia de Hotaru había cambiado drásticamente desde hacía unas horas, pero no sólo había sido su apariencia, había adquirido la mentalidad y el conocimiento que toda señorita de preparatoria tuviera, ahora parecía una señorita de 17 años.

Hotaru- Esto sólo puede significar que los ángeles han sido reunidos nuevamente. Rini… ¿qué es lo que sucederá? (cerrando los ojos)

* * *

Hola mis fieles lectores (bueno… ni tan fieles u.u) ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, mmm ahora que recuerdo… creo que en el cap. anterior había puesto un avance de este capítulo… o.o emmm no se si lo puse o no jejejeje upps. Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me dejen sus reviews, ya sean reclamos, halagos, cualquier cosa… bueno no cualquier cosa… no se valen los virus eh T.T 

**Laura- **Jajajaja, bueno pues ahora si, aqui apareció el mandrake del Chiba (no me cae bien este viejo), ya tengo planeadas unas cosas con respecto a él, pero sólo son planes, no estoy del toda segura que las ponga (son la cabeza que tengo, lo más seguro es que se me olviden nñUUU)

**Starlitg-** Pues si, los celos tendrán un papel importante en todo esto ya que trazan el inicio de todo lo que pasó y lo que vendrá

**Filidebore Tsukino-** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, este ahora no es de relleno, y ya leí tu fic, sigue así hombre n.n

**Natalia Kido-** Aquí esta la nueva actualización, espero que haya sido de tu agrado como la vez pasada, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Aracne-** Aracneeeeeee! mujer que tal mi fic? n.n jejejejebueno ahora ya puse una parte de los gatos¿crees que se hayan traumado por lo que vieron? espero que no (luego me demandan los de protección a animales xD), gracias por el apoyo n.n nos seguiremos viendo... o más bien leyendo.


	10. Traición

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi (si no me cree pregúntenselo xD)

CAPÍTULO 10 –

TRAICIÓN

Días después. Durante las clases no había podido poner atención, su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado y no era para menos, en el transcurso de este año han sucedido muchas cosas, la indiferencia de las chicas, su actitud, el nuevo enemigo, siempre que atacaba ya era demasiado tarde, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo como esto, no sabían quien era el enemigo, ni lo que buscaba realmente.

A la salida de clases, en la acera de enfrente se encontraba un deportivo rojo estacionado, era de Darien que se encontraba observando a su prometida quien se encontraba platicando con algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano.

Mark- Entonces ya tenemos a la nueva integrante de las porristas (sonriéndole)

Aoshi- De ser así, chicos, creo que tendremos que esforzarnos más.

Serena- ¿Eh, no entiendo ¿por que?

Ken- Pues que gracias a ti no podremos poner tanta atención en el partido (poniendo su mano en el hombre de Serena).

Serena- (sonrojándose) Pero que dicen.

Aoshi- Jajajaja, ya hasta se sonrojó (abrazándola).

Mark- Deberías de darte cuenta de la hermosura que eres, digo, si no supiera que tienes novio ya andaría tras de ti.

Serena- Que pena (tapándose el rostro).

Ken- Jajaja, Serena, te voy a ser franco, que bueno que te alejaste de aquellas (señalando a unas chavas que se encontraban detrás).

Serena- ¿De las chicas?

Aoshi-Es cierto, ese tipo de compañía no te favorecía para nada.

Serena- ¿Por qué lo dicen?

Mark- (suspirando) Son unas intensas y unas ofrecidas.

Ken- Hacen cualquier cosa para que uno les haga caso, realmente son patéticas.

Aoshi- Y unas traidoras.

Ante esto su dos amigos lo voltean a ver fulminándolo con la mirada

Unos metros atrás.

Lita- ¡Achu! (estornudando).

Amy- (bromeando) alguien ha de estar hablando de ti.

Ray- Y creo saber quienes son. (haciendo señas para q vean a Serena y sus acompañantes).

Mina- Es cierto desde hace un rato nos están viendo.

Lita- Chicas¿qué ese no es el auto de Darien?

Amy- Menos mal que con esto se está dando cuenta de la verdad, es muy injusto que Serena le haga esto.

Mina- Tienes razón, él no se merece algo así.

Ray- Si Serena no existiera él y todas nosotras seríamos libres y habría al fin paz.

De vuelta con Serena.

Serena- Aoshi ¿por qué dices que son unas traidoras? (sin entender)

Ken- No le hagas caso, él no quiso decir eso.

Serena- Chicos, si saben algo díganmelo por favor (viéndolos).

Mark- Ellas no son tus amigas Serena, y no creo que lo hayan sido antes.

Ken- Serena, nosotros te conocemos desde que te juntabas con Molly y Kelvin, eras una niña alegre, pero cuando te comenzaste a juntar de ellas te alejaste de todos, no sólo de nosotros si no tb de tus demás amigos, de tus verdaderos amigos.

Aoshi- Siempre se te veía preocupada, no importa que aparentaras lo demás, en tus ojos se ten veía y no era a causa de tu familia (acariciándole la mejilla).

Mark- Mírate ahora, desde que ya no estas con ellas has cambiado, se nota que la carga que traías ha bajado.

Serena- Les agradezco lo que me dicen, pero aún no han contestado mi pregunta.

Aoshi- Desde hace varios meses tus "amigas" se nos venían insinuando, y no sólo a nosotros, si no a todos los chicos de la prepa.

Ken- Cuando vieron que no había resultado supongo que fue cuando comenzaron a decir cosas de ti.

Serena- ¿Cómo qué cosas?

Aoshi- Serena… (dudando).

Serena- Díganmelo (en son de súplica).

Aoshi- Dijeron que eres una falsa, una cualquiera, siempre conquistando a todos los que pudieras, que incluso nosotros nos juntamos contigo porque te acuestas con nosotros.

Mark- Incluso nos dieron una lista de tus conquistas, entre ellos incluyendo a Seiya.

Serena- Seiya… él era un gran amigo, me ayudó cuando más lo necesité.

Ken- Es cierto, él estaba enamorado de ti.

Serena- Pero yo tengo novio, y yo jamás engañaría a Darien (bajando la mirada), no lo entiendo¿qué fue lo que les hice para que me hicieran esto? (con unas lágrimas)

Mark- (abrazándola) Tú no hiciste nada, son unas víboras que te tienen envidia.

Aoshi- No tienes por que ponerte así preciosa (guiñándole un ojo) Nosotros de ahora en adelante seremos tus protectores.

Ken- No las necesitas.

A ellos se les acercan 4 personas.

- (aclarándose la garganta para captar la atención) Serena.

Serena- (volteando a ver) Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna… ¿Hotaru, pero… (viendo a sus amigos) que alegría verlas, miren ellos son Mark, Aoshi y Ken, pertenecen al grupo de fútbol americano (sonriente).

Michiru- Mucho gusto (fríamente).

Setsuna- Princesa es necesario que hablemos (viéndolos) en privado.

Aoshi- Serena está…

Mark- (tapándole la boca a su amigo) Estaba despidiéndose de nosotros.

Ken- Así es, Serena, nos veremos en los entrenamientos, no faltes.

Serena- No, hasta luego (despidiéndose y volteando a ver a Haruka) ¿Y bien?

Setsuna- ¿Sabes cuál es tu obligación no es así? (viéndola fijamente)

Serena- Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más apartado.

Serena los llevó a un lugar en donde no pasaba la gente.

Serena- Bien, ahora si me pueden explicar todo y el que le pasó a Hotaru.

Michiru- Tienes una obligación para y con el universo.

Serena- No entiendo eso a que viene (hablando de la misma forma).

Haruka- Hablamos de tu actitud.

Serena- Sinceramente no se a que se refieren¿qué tiene que ver mi actitud con mi responsabilidad y el futuro?

Hotaru- A que la hemos estado observando princesa.

Serena- Más bien espiado.

Haruka- Ese no es el punto, tienes un deber que cumplir y lo que no queremos es que por esos idiotas y no se cuantos más todo lo que hemos hecho se vaya por el caño.

Serena- ¿Por esos idiotas y por no sabes cuántos más¿acaso ustedes también creen que me acuesto con ellos para poderles hablar y sentirme popular?

Hotaru- Díganoslo usted.

Serena- Vaya decepción la que me han dado.

Michiru- Más bien la que nos decepcionó fuiste tú.

Setsuna- No crea que vamos a permitir que esto siga así, por su bien aléjese de ellos princesa.

Serena- Por mi bien, más bien por el suyo déjenme en paz.

Hotaru- ¿Acaso no has pensado en Rini, es tu hija y la estas matando.

Michiru- Las chicas nos han informado de tu nueva actitud, dicen que están preocupadas por ti, y no sólo ellas, el príncipe también, si él hubiera visto el espectáculo que hoy diste muchas cosas podrías cambiar.

Serena- Espectáculo el que ustedes están dando al decirme todo esto, por favor¿quién demonios me creen, ellos simplemente son mis amigos, amigos que he tenido desde hace tiempo, desde antes de conocerlas¡demonios, la verdad no se que concepto tiene de mí, jamás me imaginé que esto estuviera pasando, que ustedes me estarían haciendo esto.

Hotaru- Haciendo ¿que¿decirte la verdad, salvaguardar años de peleas?

Serena- ¡No! el que me juzguen sin saber.

Haruka- Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, si todo es mentira entonces no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

Serena- Me estas diciendo que me aleje de todos, en primera Haruka, yo tengo una vida, tenía amigos antes de ustedes, por ustedes me alejé de todos, ahora que al fin estoy recuperando un poco de esa vida no me pueden venir a decir todo esto; segundo no soy una cualquiera, jamás engañaría a Darien porque lo amo, si algún día mi amor llegara a terminar créeme que se lo diría; tercero jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de el universo ni el de mi propia hija por una estúpida aventura como creen ustedes; y cuarto, enserio, esto lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otra persona, pero no de ustedes.

Setsuna- La estaremos vigilando.

Serena- Hagan lo que quieran, después de todo hoy me mostraron que yo sólo soy un instrumento para un futuro.

Las Outher se fueron dejando a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos, varias lágrimas se asomaban por sus azulados ojos.

Serena- No es justo, no lo es (recargándose en la pared y resbalándose hasta sentarse en el sueño) yo no me merezco esto que me hagan esto.

En la azotea del edificio de enfrente se encontraban 5 muchachas observándolo todo.

Molly- Esta sufriendo mucho.

Aeris- ¿Podemos hacer algo?

Ayako- No, ya hemos intervenido lo suficiente.

Quendra- Pero es nuestra amiga, fue, pero para nosotras eso no cambia en nada.

Rea- Vámonos.

En un convertible rojo iban las Outher. Cada una iba pensando en lo q había sucedido

Haruka- (pensando) _Esto no me gusta, Gatita lo siento, pero entiende que es por tu bien._

Setsuna- _Aún es inmadura, no se da cuenta de las consecuencias que esto puede traer, y más ahora que las puertas del tiempo se cerraron y que no tengo ni idea de lo q pueda pasar._

Hotaru- _Rini, no te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te pase, de eso me encargo yo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, no te fallaré. El futuro será como se previó._

Michiru- _Ella cambió, una nueva batalla se acerca y no sabemos nada del enemigo y lo peor es que no se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, esta convirtiéndose en la misma niña que era antes, en aquella en quien no confío¿acaso no se da cuenta de las consecuencias que esto podría atraer¿no se da cuenta de lo que hemos pasado para que el destino que estaba escrito se cumpliera?_

Hotaru- _Es una egoísta, eres su propia hija y eso no le importa._

Al llegar a la mansión de las Outher

Hotaru- Debemos de hacer algo.

Setsuna- Ya tengo una idea.

Haruka- Eso será lo mejor.

Michiru- Algún día lo entenderá.

Serna se encontraba afuera del departamento de Darien, tocó 3 veces hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió.

Darien- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Serena- Yo… sólo quería hablar (tímidamente).

Darien- (sin dejarla entrar) En estos momentos estoy ocupado (fríamente).

Serena- Por favor, Darien (con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar).

Darien- _Serena… no llores / Te recuerdo principito que ella hace un rato estaba muy a gusto con sus "amigos" / Sólo son amigos nada más ¿En serio? Que yo sepa esas muestras de afecto no son bien vistas, ni si quiera contigo es así /Yo… /No dejes que te engañe, siempre hace lo mismo, además… recuerda a Ray, ella si es una mujer, no una chiquilla mimada¿cuántas veces has podido hablar con Serena de tu trabajo/ Pues… / Nunca, y ¿sabes por qué? Por que es una niña, inmadura, inclusive te avergüenza salir con ella porque no sabe comportarse, siempre es un llorona, chantajista¿cómo crees que será tu vida cuando se casen, no creas en los cuentos de hadas, ella no te ama y te lo demostró hoy y aquellas veces en que la observabas !No, ya basta. Además… recuerda a aquel cantante¿cómo se llamaba? ah si, Seiya Kou /Ella jamás me traicionó / Entonces porque se escapó para verlo cuando las outher y las demás se lo prohibieron, no seas tan ingenuo_

Serena- Darien…

Darien- Ya te lo dije, no puedo (cerrando la puerta)

Darien caminó hasta su sillón dejándose caer en el.

Darien- (tocándose la cabeza) ¿Qué es lo que me sucede/_Uy, te entró el gusanito de la duda/ _duda, de_… / Seamos honestos¿por qué crees que no le dijiste a tu prometida a dónde habías ido/ _Porque no me importó, porque yo quería elegir una buena universidad y se que ella se opondría_/ Así es, sigue siendo una niña, a ella no le va a importar en que universidad estés, no le importa tu carrera, sólo le gusta exhibirse contigo/ _No, ella no es así_/ No importa el cómo ella sea, si no lo que tu quieres, últimamente has estado con Ray, dime ¿qué es lo que sientes/ _Me siento bien, es agradable hablar con ella, es como si los años entre nosotros no existieran, me entiende perfectamente_ / Bingo¿ahora te das cuenta, su amor eterno se destruyó hace mucho tiempo¿valdrá la pena el sacrificarte por un futuro que no estas seguro que tu futura esposa pueda regir¿valdrá la pena el que vivas atado el resto de tu vida a alguien a quien ya no amas? Porque te recuerdo que cuando la desposes tú obtendrás la juventud eterna y su reinado durará durante siglos / _De todas formas, mi destino se encuentra atado al de ella, no importa lo que yo sienta o lo que realmente desee, mi destino y el de ella ya se encuentran escritos / _Mi queridísimo príncipe, si la Princesa de la Luna muriese, tú y la sailor de fuego podrían al fin estar juntos, recuerda aquellos sueños, aquellos recuerdos en donde tú la amabas y la hacías tuya con pasión y amor._

8:30 pm en un callejón de la ciudad.

Un hombre corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, el brazo lo tenía completamente destrozado, sin embargo eso no parecía importarle en estos momentos, lo único que buscaba era un lugar para esconderse, pronto una sobra se materializó delante de él dando así la forma de una mujer.

Hombre- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? (con temor)

- Pobre humano, estas asustado, no te preocupes, pronto eso terminará (sonriendo maquiavélicamente).

Alrededor del hombre se crearon varias sombras que lo rodeaban.

- Sólo extráiganle su alma, este nos servirá.

Las sombras se abalanzaron sagazmente sobre el pobre hombre el cual gritaba desgarradoramente.

- (cerrando los ojos y con cara de satisfacción) Los gritos, mi melodía preferida.

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

- ¡Trueno de Júpiter… resuena!

- ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

- ¡Fulgor de agua de mercurio!

Los cuatro ataques fueron dirigidos hacia aquellas sombras siendo así eliminadas.

- Así que ustedes son las Inners Senshis, hasta que tengo el honor de verlas, sólo conocía a las Outher.

S. Venus- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué es lo que deseas?

- Sólo… deseo ser su amiga.

S. Mércury- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que le haces a esas personas inocentes?

- ¿Inocentes, yo no los llamaría así, a mí sólo me sirven las almas de aquellas personas que se encuentran corruptas, desde el corazón hasta la mente.

S- Júpiter- Eso no te da ninguna justificación, son seres humanos y no por eso vas a castigarlos a tu antojo.

- Son la escoria de este planeta, ellos no deberían de existir, yo sólo les estoy haciendo un favor.

S. Mars- Haciéndonos un favor ¿matándolos y desangrándolos? Ja, no me hagas reir, ahora dinos lo que queremos saber.

- Esta bien, lo que yo deseo son sus almas y su sangre para poder despertar a una persona.

S. Mars- ¿A quién quieres despertar?

- A mi amo, el ser más poderoso del universo, aquel que jamás podrá ser destruido. Hablo de la maldad pura, padre del Caos.

Haruka se encontraba en la casa de Serena, ya iba de salida cuando…

Serena- Haruka… ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

Haruka- Vine por ti.

Serena- Creo que ya tuve suficiente con lo que sucedió hoy ¿no lo crees?

Haruka- Entiende que esto es por tu bien gatita.

Ikuko- Serena hija, no sabía que eras amigas del famoso corredor Tenoh Haruka.

Serena- No creí que te importara (indiferente).

Haruka- Gatita.

Ikuko- (aclarándose la garganta) Estuve hablando con…

Haruka- Haruka ,señora.

Ikuko- Con el joven Haruka y creo que debido a tu nueva actitud deberías de mudarte un tiempo con él y su familia, estar con ellos creo que te haría bien hija, se que estas pasando por una etapa difícil que muchas de las jovencitas de tu edad están pasando y creo que las únicas personas que te pueden ayudar son aquellos que te quieren y se preocupan por mí.

Serena- Dilo ya, lo único que quieres es que me largue de tu casa, si es así entonces lo haré. Haruka, en un momento bajo con mis cosas,

Haruka- No te preocupes, en el carro llevo todas algunas cosas, mañana vendrás por el resto.

Serena- Ah, vaya al fin se te has de sentir feliz. Hasta nunca… espero.

Haruka- (sintiéndose incómoda) ¿Nos vamos?

Serena- Con mucho gusto.

Al llegar a la mansión un hombre, el mayordomo tomó las cosas de Serena tomó las cosas y se las llevó a su respectiva habitación.

Michiru- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Serena- Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero ¿por qué querían que me mudara con ustedes?

Setsuna- Por que no estamos dispuestas a que arruines todo lo que hemos logrado pelea tras pelea.

Hotaru- Esta será una manera de tenerte vigilada y evitar que haga alguna tontería de la cual te puedas arrepentir.

Serena- Hotaru, supongo que tu repentino crecimiento fue por el nuevo enemigo ¿no es así? (susurrando) o a caso por lo ángeles que han llegado. Escapo de una prisión para meterme en otra, que tiernas son.

Haruka- Entiende que esto es por tu bien.

Serena- Si, como quieras, disculpen mi descortesía, me podrían indicar ¿cuál es mi celda, perdón, mi habitación, estoy algo agotada.

Michiru- (viendo al mayordomo) Por favor podrías mostrarle su habitación.

Será un gusto madame

En la habitación de Serena.

Serena- Y lo peor aún falta… por favor que esto ya termine. (quedándose dormida)

* * *

Hola, qué tal les pareció el capítulo, un poco pesado?. porq a mí si se me hizo T.T no saben cuando me quebré la cabeza para escribir todo esto. jEJEJEJE bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews, no saben cuanta falta me hacen y los ánimos que dan n.n

Filideibore Tsukino- Qué onda hombre, que bueno que te agradó el capítulo anterior, tal vez este no esté lleno de acción pero espero que te agrade.

dianazul- Jajajaja, pues la espera va a continuar porq ahora falta el siguiente capítulo jejeje, sigue leyendo y mandándome tus reviews.

Starlitg- gracias por tu comentario, pues si, esta vez todos van en contra de Serena¿qué crees que pase ahora? jejeje yo ya tengo una idea y pues no es muy agradable lo que sucederá u.u... bueno, no para unas, pero para mí si jejejeje.

Aracne- Mujer, pues si Rey siempre se interpone entre Darien y Serena y como lo viste (tú y todos los q leyeron el capítulo) ya lo esta haciendo y creo q esta dando resultado Y noooooooooooo, por favor no me denuncies, imagínate (dramatizando y con violines tocando una melodía triste) q van a hacer mis padres si yo estoy presa, mi pobre sobrino se quedará sin su tía, el mundo sufrirá una grandísima pérdida, por favor, no pienses en mí, si no en todos aquellos maravillosos seres que viven para mi y por mi, para que yo esté bien y libre¿qué harán ellos sin mi hermosa presencia? _Rea: ¬¬U este... aracné no le hagas caso a esta loca, Pandora: ¬¬ y a tí quién te llamó?_ eJEM COMO SEA, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	11. Conociéndonos de nuevo

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y yo lamentablemente no recivo ni un quinto por este fanfic u.u

- CAPÍTULO 11 -

VOLVIÉNDONOS A CONOCER

Al despertarse volteo hacia donde se encontraba el reloj, ya eran las 10 de la mañana.

Serena- Menos mal que es sábado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas y a acomodarlas en los lugares correspondientes, luego de esto tendió su cama y se fue a dar un baño, terminando se puso su ropa deportiva y comenzó a recorrer la mansión.

Serena- Realmente es enorme (impresionada).

- Señorita (saliendo de no se dónde)

Serena- (azul) Me asustó¿de dónde salió?

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

Serena- No gracias, iré a dar una vuelta por la mansión.

- Por favor no se aleje mucho, a la Srita. Haruka no le gustaría nada que se perdiera.

Serena hizo caso omiso a las últimas palabras y recorrió el primer piso de la mansión, en este sólo se encontraba el recibidor, la sala, un amplio comedor, la cocina, 5 estudios (uno para cada una y uno que sobraba por si acaso), al fondo del lado izquierdo se encontraba un enorme salón en donde se encontraban varias obras de Michiru y discos de platino (como es violinista yo supongo que ha d vender discos no?), trofeos de Haruka, portadas de revistas con los mejores diseños de ropa de Setsuna e inmensidad de diplomas de Hotaru, mientras que al lado se encontraba una enorme piscina techada.

Serena- Tienen alberca y hasta su sala de la fama xD, ahora veamos el segundo piso.

Subió las escaleras de cedro hasta llegar al segundo piso, en este se encontraban un sin número de habitaciones, cada una arreglada de diferente forma espectacular.

Serena- Podría invitar a todos mis amigos a dormir y hasta sobrarían cuartos¿los utilizarán todos?

Al final había otras escaleras que daban al tercer piso, en el primer cuarto habían aparatos para ejercitarse, en los segundos varios…

Serena- ¡Videojuegos! (con los ojos en forma de estrellas) Podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

Retomó su curso y trató de abrir las otras habitaciones sin embargo estas se encontraban cerrados bajo llave.

Serena- Qué lástima y yo que quería ver que había ahí

Setsuna- Son lugares privados.

Serena- Setsuna¿en dónde están las demás? (sin voltear a verla)

Setsuna- Tenían asuntos pendientes, además de que se encuentran buscando información acerca del enemigo.

Serena- ¿Han encontrado algo?

Setsuna- No, pero creo que usted sabe algo.

Serena- (volteando a verla) Yo…

- Señoritas, disculpen las intromisión, pero hay alguien que busca a la señorita Tsukino.

Setsuna- ¿Quién es?

- Se presentó como Rea.

Sin esperar Serena bajó inmediatamente seguida por Setsuna. Rea vestía unos pantalones estilo militar y una playera camuflajeada de color azul, en la mayo traía un casco de motociclista.

Serena- ¿Pero que haces aquí? (feliz)

Rea- Vine por a mi amiga (viendo a Serena y después a Setsuna)

Setsuna- Te me haces familiar¿nos conocemos?

Rea- No lo creo, pero puede que en otra vida haya sido así, oye Sere ¿nos vamos ya? Tenemos cosas que hacer, recuerda.

Serena- Claro, Setsuna, no te preocupes llegaré temprano.

Rea- Ten, ponte esto (dándole el casco).

Ya afuera se subieron en la motocicleta y salieron de la mansión, a unos kilómetros lejos se detuvieron cerca de una colina.

Serena- Gracias.

Rea- No hay de que.

Serena- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Setsuna, podría darse cuenta de todo.

Rea- Se me hizo fácil, a mi no me importa si me descubren o no.

Serena- Sigues siendo como antes (recordando).

Rea- Tú has cambiado.

Serena- Y hablando de cambios vaya e que diste eh.

Rea- Claro de que no.

- Claro de que si.

Rea- (saltando del lugar en donde estaba) Tontas, ustedes me quieren matar de un infarto.

Aeris- Bueno fuera u.u

Quendra- ¿Y bien, para que somos buenas?

Rea- Para nada realmente pero ya que.

Aeris- Oigan este es un bonito lugar.

Rea- Es por eso que las traje aquí, en un rato más vendrán…

Molly- Nosotras.

Ayako- Buenos días.

Serena- (reconociendo a la segunda personas) Galaxia.

Molly- Más bien Tara.

Ayako- Ahora me llamo Ayako.

Serena- Pero…

Quendra- No te rompas la cabeza aún, ya te contaremos.

Aeris- Oigan ya tengo hambre no he desayunado nada.

Molly- No se preocupen por eso, trajimos comida.

Rea- Por allá abajo vi un lugar ideal para desayunar.

Quendra- Hambre (caminando hacia donde indicaba Rea)

Cuando al fin llegaron comieron y se la pasaron platicando de trivialidades, las 6 congeniaban perfectamente, tal y como lo hacían antes

Serena- ¿Ustedes siguen siendo hermanas?

R/Q/A- ¡Noooooooooooo!

Serena- (con una enorme gota) Ah, bueno.

Quendra- Nos conocimos en la secundaria, estuvimos tres años juntas hasta que comenzamos la preparatoria.

Molly- Es cierto¿de dónde son?

Aeris- De México.

Ayako- ¿Y cómo es que llegaron aquí a Japón?

Rea- (arqueando una ceja) Por avión.

Aeris- (dándole un sape) No seas bruta.

Rea- Ay, yo sólo respondí lo q preguntó, que no haya especificado bien es otra cosa.

Quendra- Bien ahí les va nuestra historia, nosotras somos originarias de México, cuando entramos a la secundaria y nos conocimos recordamos nuestro pasado y eso hizo nuestro laso de amistad aun más fuerte.

Aeris- Terminando la preparatoria, optamos por caminos diferentes, viendo claro, de que no había amenaza alguna. Quendra se fue a Estados Unidos ah buscar patrocinadores para nuevos cantantes, Rea, bueno de ella no se, y yo me fui a inscribir a la militar, en donde me encontré desgraciadamente a Rea, la mala suerte me persigue.

Rea- ¬¬ Cállate.

Ayako- ¿En la militar?

Rea- Claro, salimos con los más altos honores (orgullosa).

Quendra- Ja, eso quisieran.

Aeris- Bueno se vale soñar ¿no?

Serena- ¿Era mentira?

Quendra- Mentira eso de que salieron con los más altos honores.

Rea- Bueno ya, nos corrieron.

S/M/A- --U

Molly- ¿Por qué?

Rea- Bueno, porque tuvimos unos pequeños percances ahí, nada de importancia.

Quendra- Como si hacer explotar un cuarto no fuera nada.

Aeris- Ya pues¿quién es la que cuenta la historia, tú o nosotras?

Ayako- A ver, yo quiero saber que sucedió.

Aeris- Bueno pues, todo empezó cuando entramos, nos quitaron todas nuestras pertenencias y las metieron en uno de los tantos cuartos que se encontraban en la base militar, o como se llame.

Flash back

Todo se encontraba oscuro haciéndoles fácil la escapada de Aeris y Rea, quienes se dirigían a una de las bodegas de la base militar.

Rea- (murmurando) ¿Seguro que esta aquí?

Aeris- Claro, yo vi. que aquí metieron las cosas que confiscaron.

Rea- Como sea, ya apúrate y abre la puerta que ahí viene alguien.

En efecto, alguien se acercaba a ellas.

Aeris- Es que esto no abre, me cae que no es la llave.

Rea- Ay mujer, nos van a cachar, empuja la puerta lo q sea, pero ya.

Aeris- Aguancha no quiere, weeeey.

Rea- Ahí viene apúrale.

Al fin pudieron abrirla y entraron sin ser vistas, dieron unos pasos cuando.

Aeris- Ayyy - estúpida cosa.

Rea- Shhhh que nos van a cachar.

Aeris- (con lagrimitas) Me pegué con quien sabe que, no veo nada wey, jamás encontraremos mi SPS.

Rea- También a ti sólo se te ocurre traer esa cosa aquí cuando ya sabías que te la iban a quitar.

Aeris- Jamás creí que fueran tan crueles.

Rea- Es la militar mujer, claro de que iban a ser así.

Aeris- Bueno ya, si no eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema y ya no me regañes, mejor ayúdame a buscarlo.

Rea- Ahora yo soy la culpable.

Aeris- No veo nada, sólo siento puras cajas.

Rea- Espera, creo que encontré una vela¿fuego?

Aeris- Me viste cara de cerillo ¿o que?

Rea- Animal, que si tienes fuego para prenderla.

Aeris- Si, por aquí ha d estar el encendedor que le quité al general.

Rea- Ahora resultaste tb ser rata.

Aeris- Claro d q no, lo q sucedió es que se le cayó y se lo iba a devolver.

Rea- No me digas, y desde hace ¿cuánto tiempo se le había caído?

Aeris- Ejejeje, como un mes, es que no encontraba el momento adecuado para dárselo, mira aquí esta.

Rea- A ver, dámelo.

Rea toma el encendedor y con este prende la vela, al iluminar la bodega…

Rea- No se tu, pero esta no es la bodega en donde confiscan las cosas.

Aeris- Hay muchas velas rojas¿acaso habrá muchos apagones?

Rea- (leyendo lo q decía una "vela" y poniéndose azul) Wey, wey wey, es dinamita.

Aeris- (volteando a ver la vela q Rea traía) Y lo q tienes en la mano también.

Trataron de apagarla, pero se les hizo imposible y ante la desesperación esta se les calló sobre los demás cartuchos de dinamita encendiéndolas todas.

Rea- Yo que tu… ¡CORROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aeris- ¡No mi dejes!

Ambas salieron justo a tiempo ya que al cerrarse la puerta esta explotó y las lanzó a ambas unos metros lejos, al voltear vieron una enorme llamarada de fuego que salía de la bodega.

Aeris- Upps.

Rea- Mejor vámonos antes de que… (chocando contra alguien)

- ¿Antes de que qué cadete?

Rea- Antes de que se esparza el fuego y no se pueda contener.

Aeris- Estamos muertas,

- No, yo diría expulsadas de la Academia Militar.

Aeris- Pero sólo fue un accidente.

- Si, al igual que el accidente con la silla de ruedas del Teniendo Rodríguez, y de la comida.

Rea- No es nuestra culpa que lo hongos que nos dieron hayan salidos malos (volteando a otro lado).

- ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tuvimos que esperar para que lo hongos alucinógenos dejaran de surtir efecto y tratar de cuidar a aquellos que se sentían Super Man y trataron de aventarse de las ventanas?

Aeris- Leves accidentes de la casualidad.

Fin del flash back

Molly- Son todo un caso.

Serena- jajajajaja, pobre de ustedes.

Rea- tu si nos comprendes.

Ayako- ¿Y qué pasó contigo Quendra?

Quendra- Pues yo me la pasé viajando hasta que me encontré con un Connor (con ojos de corazones).

Serena- ¿Quién es Connor?

Aeris- El novio y manager de esta mujer.

Molly- ¿Manager?

Quendra- Así es, se encuentra ustedes parados ante la grandiosa Dunixe (haciendo una pose extraña y genial para ella)

Rea- Te recuerdo que aquí no te conocen

Aeris- Ella en toda Latinoamérica es conocida por sus canciones, ha ganado 3 discos de platino, 1 VMA y no se que otras chucherías.

Quendra- Gracias (sarcasmo).

Serena- Así que eres cantante, genial.

Molly- Si se supone que son de México ¿por qué tienen estos nombres tan… peculiares?

Quendra- Porque cuando supimos que un nuevo enemigo atacaría, podría haber la casualidad de que descubriera quienes somos y de donde provenimos.

Rea- Optamos por borrar cualquier tipo de memoria de nuestra familia y datos acerca de nosotras.

Rea- Cambiamos de país y de identidad para poderlos proteger.

Serena- ¿Y que hay de ti Ayako?

Ayako- Pues no hay mucho que decir, yo soy como Setsuna, ya sabía de antemano quién era y lo que pasaría, mis padres murieron cuando era chica y tuve que volverme independiente desde niña, yo antes que ustedes también peleaba por la misma misión que hemos tenido desde hace milenios, sólo que ocurrió algo parecido que aquella vez… mi poder se salió de control y el Caos se apoderó de mi cuerpo y fue entonces cual pelee con Serenity.

Molly- Fue la pelea más dura que tuvieron en este tiempo.

Serena- ¿Tu lo sabías? (extrañada)

Molly- Siempre supe quién eras, tu actitud, aquellas veces en q desaparecías cuando un ser atacaba, no fue difícil darme cuenta, sólo q con todo esto… comenzaste a distanciarte de nosotros y fue cuando comprendí que lo mejor era que me fuera y que no estuvieses preocupada.

Serena- Molly, yo lo siento, creeme q no lo hice con intención.

Molly- Lo se, no te preocupes, cuando me fue a Francia recordé todo y comencé a buscarlas, no las encontraba hasta que de pronto las encontré.

Siguieron platicando, recordando varias anécdotas de su pasado y de su presente hasta que de pronto comenzó a oscurecer.

Aeris- Ya esta oscureciendo.

Molly- Mi mamá ha de estar preocupada, no le he llamado aún.

Ayako- Hay que organizar nuevamente una comida así.

Serena- Claro!

Cuando ya estaban a punto de irse escucharon un sonido proveniente de uno de los arbustos de atrás.

Quendra- Shhh

Aeris- Se siente una presencia débil, puede que no sea nada.

Molly se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos cuando se estaba acercando algo enorme saltó rumbo a ella pero este de repente se quedó suspendida en el vuelo sin moverse, Rea la había paralizado deteniendo el tiempo de aquel ser.

Serena- ¿Qué es eso?

Tenía cuerpo se serpiente, sin embargo tenía dos cabezas, no medía más de metro y medio y al final de su cuerpo tenía un aguijón de unos 15 cm. de largo. Rea se acercó y con un movimiento de sus manos el ser explotó.

Ayako- Creo que saben que estamos aquí.

Aeris- Y creo saber quien es.

Aeris voltea y pone sus manos como si estuviese agarrando un arco el cual pronto se materializa y al fin dispara una flecha hacia un árbol que se encontraba a 10 m de donde ellas se encontraban, un grito se hizo escuchar, pronto se vio la flecha incrustada en el árbol y comenzó a aparecer la imagen de una mujer con extrañas vestimentas siendo atravesada por la flecha.

Ayako- ¿Quién te mandó?

- ….

Molly- Responde.

Rea- (tomando la flecha con las manos y moviéndola un poco causando dolor en su adversario) Podemos hacerlo de la forma fácil o de la difícil, tu eliges¿para quién trabajas?

- ….

Rea- Perfecto (rompiendo la parte de la cola de la flecha)

- Ro… roma… roman….

Quendra- ¿Roman?

Serena- Ese nombre se me hace conocido pero…

Molly- ¿Quién es él?

- Jajajajajaja (riendo con dificultad)

Aeris- ¡Corran!

Una luz incandescente salió de aquella mujer y exterminó aquello que estuviese a su paso, el sexteto logró resguardarse detrás de una roca saliendo ilesas, al volver aquel ser había sido pulverizado con su propio ataque.

Rea- Bueno, al menos ya no podrá decir que encontró a los ángeles.

Serena- Será mejor irnos antes de que algo más suceda.

Cada quien partió en rumbos diferentes, Rea llevó nuevamente a Serena a la mansión de las Outher.

Serena- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Rea- Serenity ya hemos interferido mucho en esto, por el momento no va a poder ser así, piensa muy bien lo que te dijimos, tomes la decisión que sea nosotras estaremos ahí, solo ten cuidado, lamentablemente nosotras nos vamos mañana de Tokio, volaremos a Francia, esperamos verte por allá.

Serena- No te preocupes, y gracias por todo.

Las inners senshis se encontraban en el Crown Center.

Luna- ¿Saben lo que esto significaría verdad?

Artemis- Puede significar la muerte para ustedes.

Mina- Y también la salvación para todos.

Amy- La propuesta fue demasiado tentadora, pero hay que pensar bien las cosas.

Lita- Esto significaría la libertad al fin para todas, no mas peleas, no más sufrimiento.

Rey- Ya hablé con Darien.

Mina- (sorprendida) ¿Le contaste?

Lita- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

Rei- Que estaba confundido, que le dejara pensar las cosas y mañana nos daba una respuesta.

Mina- ¿Lo consideró? (sonriendo). Eso significa que no estamos tan equivocadas como creíamos.

Amy- Hemos peleado por lo que creíamos¿por que no hacerlo ahora? (con dolor)

Lita- Si, pero eso cambiará.

Mina- Cambiando de tema (picarona) Oye Rei, como que has estado visitando mucho a Darien últimamente.

Rei- ¿Eh? (completamente roja) Pues si, pero como amigos.

Luna- Vamos Rei todos sabemos que ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja.

Artemio- Además siempre se han amado, antes estaba en contra de esto ya que había un futuro de por medio, pero ahora… espero que hagan caso a sus corazones.

Re- Gracias Artemis.

Mina- No te conocía así de cursi Artemis.

Artemis- (rojo) mmmm

Todas- Jajajajaja.

En un lugar de Tokio,

- ¡Tierra… tiembla!

S.Neptune- ¡Maremoto… de Neptuno, necesitaremos a Sailor Moon.

S.Saturn- No servirá de nada el llamarla. ¡Campo protector!

S.Uranus- ¿A que te refieres?

S.Saturn- Ellos ya no tienen salvación, los han convertido en demonios puros, lo único que queda hacer es eliminarlos.

S.Neptune- Lo hemos hecho antes, pero no creía que lo volviéramos a hacer.

S.Uranus- ¿Estas segura Saturn?

S.Saturn- Absolutamente.

Delante de las tres Sailors se encontraban 10 seres, que hacía menos de 30 min, eran personas comunes que habían sido atacadas por el enemigo.

S.Saturn- ¡Tumba del Silencio!

S.Neptune- ¡Maremoto… de Neptuno,

S.Uranus- ¡Tierra… tiembla!

Los tres ataques se fusionaron entre sí y se dirigieron ante aquella multitud de demonios aniquilándolos.

En un lugar de la galaxia.

- Muy pronto comenzará mi venganza (dice una mujer susurrando).

- Yo que tú no me hacía ilusiones (voz de hombre).

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Las sailors se encargarán de hacer nuestro trabajo (sonriendo)

* * *

Sorry ayer lo subí rápido que se me había olvidado poner los agradecimientos u.u , pero bueno aki estan n.n

Starligt- Bueno es cierto no es justo que a Serena la traten así y q sólo hagan caso a los chismes, la verdad en esas cituaciones es cuando se conoce la verdadera amistad y las sailor dejan mucho q desear.

Filideibore Tsukino- Ejem, no crees que una explosión nucleas ya es algo extremo? nñUUU prefieron mandarles Antrax xD

Aracne- Jejejeje, pues si, a Serena no le está yendo nada bien y pues ya verás que onda con las demás n-n

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON SUS REVIEWS SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	12. Muriendo Parte I

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si el fanfic.

CAPÍTULO 12 –

MURIENDO

Parte I

Al fin era domingo, un día más y volvería a sus actividades cotidianas, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, quería volver al colegio, claro, no era para menos, el vivir con las Outher había cambiado todo, sus miradas, su actitud hacia ella, eso le dolía en el alma, ellas no confiaban en ella y no entendía por que.

Serena- Basta, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más.

Tomó su chaqueta, bajó al primer piso y cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta.

Haruka- ¿A dónde vas? (desde el sillón)

Serena- A fuera.

Michiru- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? (llegando).

Serena- (soltando un suspiro) Voy al departamento de Darien.

Haruka- (parándose y tomando sus llaves) Yo te llevo.

Serena- No te preocupes, se como llegar.

Haruka- Sin discusiones, Sirena en un rato regreso.

Haruka llevó a Serena al departamento de Darien. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta recordó lo que había sucedido la vez pasada, tocó la puerta tres veces hasta que esta se abrió, él la dejó entrar y ya adentro…

Darien- Que bueno que vienes, es necesario que hablemos (fríamente)

Serena- ¿Por qué ese tono de voz?

Darien- No te hagas la que no sabes, no creas que sigo cayendo en tus jueguitos.

Serena- ¿Jueguitos? explícate quieres, no estoy de humor para tonterías

Darien- No puedo creer lo cínica que llegas a ser, hasta ahora es cuando realmente te conozco

Serena- ¿Conocerme? al parecer no me conoces en lo mas mínimo, sino no estarías diciendo tan idioteces¡Explícate de una vez!

Darien- Fácil, eres una cualquiera

Serena - (cachetada) Como te atreves a llamarme cualquiera, a mí que me sacrifique por ti, y por las demás.

Darien- (viéndola severamente) ¿Sacrificarte? te recuerdo que nosotros siempre hemos sido los que caemos para protegerte a ti, sin nosotros tú no serías nada ni nadie, ni si quiera existirías, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, siempre con tus lloriqueos, tus estúpidos lamentos, no durarías ni un segundo sola en batalla

Serena- (risa irónica) ¿Nosotros? dirás las chicas, ya que para lo único que sirves es para distraer al enemigo por un momento, y después eres un estorbo para nosotras.

Darien- Pues te recuerdo q para lo único q sirves es para sostener el cristal de plata mientras q este hace lo demás o ¿q crees que haces gran? cosa como si el llorar pudiera matarlos (burlonamente).

Serena- Tal vez llorar sea malo, lo admito pero una rosa no daña a ningún enemigo por si no te has dado cuenta.

Darien- (cerrando los puños fuertemente) No decías lo mismo cada vez q te salvaba

Serena- Ya no soy la misma chiquilla tonta que se emocionaba al verte, he madurado, pero por supuesto tus estudios no te dejan tiempo para mí.

Darien- ¿Madurado? yo no llamaría madurar a tu actitud¿crees que no te he observado?

Serena- Ahora me espías¿Que has observado?

Darien- Lo hice porque te amo y porque no creía lo que decía esa carta y lo que las chicas me decían, pero al fin lo confirmé¿qué tal te la pasabas con tus amiguitos del equipo de fútbol¿cómo me dijeron que se llamaban?.. ah si, Mark, Aoshi y Ken, por lo q veo se llevan demasiado bien ¿no?

Serena- Tú mismo lo has dicho¡Amigos solo eso no tengo ninguna intención de estar con alguno de ellos, y menos teniendo una relación tan larga contigo. Dices que me amas, pero si fuera así, no pensarías lo peor de mi

Darien- Créeme que he tratado de no hacerlo ¡maldita sea, pero siempre hay algo que me demuestra lo contrario¿piensas q no me enteré de lo d Seiya y tú, crees q no sabía q entre ustedes había algo? (subiendo el tono de voz)

Serena- (indignada) ¿Seiya? creo que te has informado mal, mientras tu estabas en Estados Unidos, yo estaba aquí ¡Sola escribiéndote cartas que nunca contestaste, esperando tu regreso sin reclamarte nada, ese chico con quien dices que tuve "algo" me ayudó a no deprimirme, te extrañaba demasiado, y por un tiempo él se encargó se hacerme sonreír ¿Te parece eso algo malo?

Darien- Para tu mayor información fui atacado por Galaxia y aun así eso no me impidió poder estar contigo, siempre te observé, no importó q mi cuerpo ya no estuviera, pero en cambio tú te olvidaste fácilmente de mí, es más, si mal no lo recuerdo las Outher te prohibieron acercarte a ese chico y ¿tú q hiciste, te escapaste para verlo¿qué no ves q estas destruyendo todo por lo que hemos luchado, estas destruyendo el futuro, la paz d este planeta y a tu propia hija, todo el sacrificio que he hecho es por ella, si no créeme que esto ya se hubiera terminado

Serena- ¿Destruyendo el futuro, quisieras decirme en que momento yo he afirmado que te he sido infiel?

Darien- Los actos dicen más que las palabras¿no te han dicho nada? y dices que ya no eres la misma niña ingenua que solías ser (burlándose), el futuro está desapareciendo, por tí y tus estúpidos arranques de rebeldía, porque eso es, como no has logrado ser el centro d atención con esta nueva actitud quieres lograrlo, Ray tenía razón, sólo eres una niña tonta e inmadura, que piensas sólo en tí misma. Crees q eres la única q ha sufrido, la única que ha dejado amigos y toda una vida atrás porque si es así estas equivocada.

Serena- ¡Lo sabía las chicas te han estado lavando el cerebro en contra mía, debería darte vergüenza creerle mas a ellas que a mí, no mereces mi amor no mereces ningún respeto de parte mía!

Darien- El que aquí debería de merecer respeto soy yo, que mira nada más, enterarme d q mi novia, MI prometida es una cualquiera

Serena- Me puedo imaginar quien te a hecho creer eso, la verdadera cualquiera es Ray ella siempre te ha querido y por lo visto no parará hasta separarnos¿lo piensas permitir?

Darien- ¿Permitir qué? si ya te has encargado d destruir esta relación, (burlándose) al contrario, deberías d aprender d ella, es madura, inteligente, con carácter, una mujer q cualquiera estaría contento de tenerla, no que tú, una NIÑA, llorona, miedosa, inmadura, consentida y una prostituta.

Serena- Entonces no pierdas tu tiempo con esta prostituta, lárgate con Ray, que es madura y también una "santa", tan santa que se ha metido en una relación que debía durar eternamente por el bien del mundo¿Que madura que es verdad?

Darien- (acercándose peligrosamente a Serena y acorralándola en una de las esquinas de la pared) Eso quisieras verdad, claro, para tener libertad y poderte largar con esos idiotas, pero créeme q no se va a poder.

Serena- No quiero libertad, pero bueno si te largas con Ray, entonces podré comprobar que Mark o cualquiera de ellos es mucho mas hombre que tú (altaneramente).

Darien- Estúpida (dándole una cachetada y lanzándola al suelo) Ya lo veremos (con una de sus manos toma las d Serena alzándolas y comenzando a desgarrarle la ropa mientras la besa forzadamente)

Serena- ¡Darien déjame¡no lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas! (llorando y tratando d zafarse)

Darien no hacía caso a las súplicas de Serena quien por más que intentaba trataba de zafarse, sin embargo no podía, la fuerza y el peso que él tenía era superior al de Serena.

Darien- Ya verás maldita zorra lo que es realmente un hombre.

Serena- ¡Ya¡basta!

El cuerpo de Serena se encontraba un poco expuesto, le había arrancado la blusa y roto la falda, no paraba d llorar mientras que Darien la besaba y acariciaba fuertemente cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que una d sus manos se posó debajo de la ya rota falda y comenzó a subir lentamente sobre las entrepiernas subiendo cada vez más hasta que de pronto.

Serena- ¡Noooooooooo!

Una extraña fuerza proveniente de Serena lanzó vertiginosamente a Darien contra la puerta, en ese tiempo ella logró ponerse de pie dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, sobre la mesa se encontraba un cuchillo, con las manos temblorosas lo tomó.

Darien- Maldita perra, ya verás (encolerizado va hacia donde Serena).

Serena- Aléjate (asustada) te lo advierto Darien¡aléjate!

Darien- (mofándose) Ja, no te atreverías a hacerme algo, eres débil Serena, siempre lo has sido (acercándose aún más).

Serena- Te lo advierto (apuntando temblorosamente el filo del cuchillo hacia Darien).

Darien se acercó a Serena con intenciones de quitarle el cuchillo, sin embargo ella fue más rápida y logró clavárselo en el hombro haciendo que se cayera de rodillas y aprovechando para salir corriendo de ahí. Se metió dentro del elevador y se dejó caer en el suelo abrazándose así misma, todo su cuerpo temblaba, la mirada la tenía perdida y tenía miedo, pronto el elevador se detuvo en el último piso, lo único que quería hacer es llegar a casa y ponerse a llorar, pero no podía llegar así, tomó su pluma mágica, la alzó.

Serena- Por favor pluma mágica hazme como era antes.

Una luz invadió el cuerpo de Serena, su aspecto había cambiado su cabello se volvió negro como la noche y habían desaparecido sus dos bombones de la cabeza, sus ojos cambiaron a un todo grisáceo, ella sonrió tristemente, tomó nuevamente la pluma y exclamó.

Serena- Conviérteme en Serena Tsukino.

Nuevamente la luz la invadió y volvió a ser como era, su cabello dorado y su característico peina volvió, la ropa era la misma sólo que se encontraba en buen estado.

Serena- (sin energías) Ya es tarde, tengo q volver.

En la mansión de las Outher. Setsuna llega agitada hacia donde están sus compañeras.

Hotaru- Setsuna ¿qué es lo que sucede? (preocupada).

Setsuna- Tokio de Cristal… ha desaparecido por completo (con la voz entre cortada y dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo) Desapareció, la princesa jamás se casó con Darien, todo fue destruido, no existe nada, no quedó nadie.

Michiru- (tapándose la boca) Pero…

Hotaru- Rini (acercándose a Setsuna) ¿Qué sucedió con Rini, Setsuna¿qué le pasó a Rini? (desesperada)

Setsuna- Desapareció, desapareció en mis brazos, no existe (derramando una lágrima).

Haruka- No podemos permitir esto (cerrando los puños) Tokio de Cristal debe de surgir, de eso depende toda la paz.

Serena estaba a unos paso de la puerta de la mansión, el cuerpo le dolía, a pesar de que la pluma la había dejado como si nada le dolía el cuerpo por la agresividad en que Darien la había tratado, se sentí mal, débil, cuando entró a la casa vió a Setsuna en el suelo, a Michiru viéndola con una mirada llena de dolor, Haruka, tenía la mirada llena de odio y rencor, mientras que Hotaru al verla se acerca a ella y la abofetea fuertemente casi tirándola de no ser que se agarró del marco de la puerta.

Serena- (tocándose la mejilla)…

Hotaru- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? (enfurecida)

Haruka- (viéndola) ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Darien?

Serena- (susurrando) Darien… (encarándolas) Lo nuestro se terminó.

Michiru- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

Setsuna- ¡Por tú culpa el futuro fue destruido, no queda nada! (con lágrimas)

Hotaru- Debes de hacer algo, por tu culpa todo por lo que peleamos fue destruido, Rini murió, todo por tu culpa, por tu estúpida inmadures y falta de responsabilidad, por tu egoismo TODO SE FUE ABAJO.

Haruka- (tomando a Serena de la mano) En este momento vas con Darien y le pides perdón, le dices que fue una equivocación tuya y que regresen.

Serena- (Viéndola) ¿Estas loca, no pienso hacer eso (soltándose)¡no pienso volver con él, no me importa lo que pase, no quiero y no lo voy a hacer!

Hotaru- Piensa en Rini¡ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y tú…

Serena- (soltándole una cachetada) Callate (susurrándolo)¡CALLATE¡Recuerda que YO soy TU PRINCESA y que es a mí a quien debes TU LEALTAD, no a ella que ni si quiera ha nacido¡yo he sido la que a peleado con ustedes la que ha sufrido al igual que ustedes, no ella!

Haruka- La lealtad que tu dices, se la debemos a la Reina Serenity, a la cual ¡TÚ TE ENCARGASTE DE ASESINAR!

Michiru- ¿Pensaste que no lo sabíamos, pues estas muy equivocada, si ella hubiera seguido aquí nada esto pasaría, tú no estarías en esta posición, pero tú te encargaste de eliminarla, la hiciste aún lado, sin ella como reina tú serías la siguiente sucesora al trono.

Serena- (con la cara descompuesta) ¿Quién… les dijo?

Setsuna- Nos acabamos de enterar por las inners.

Hotaru- Sólo eres una asesina, primero a tu madre, después a tu propia hija, y después quisiste hacer lo mismo con el príncipe.

Serena- … ustedes no saben nada, no lo entienden (tapándose los oídos con las manos), no saben nada.

Michiru- Claro de que lo sabemos, ahora ¿tienes en cuenta lo que eso significa?

Setsuna- A eso se le llama traición (con aborrecimiento)

Haruka- Y se paga con la muerte, te lo advertimos, si no haces algo para cambiar las cosas y hacer algo para que el futuro vuelva, comienza a cavar tu propia tumba.

Serena- Váyanse al infierno.

Los ojos de Serena se volvieron grisáceos y su pelo comenzó a tomar un tono oscuro, en ese momento ella volteó hacia otro lado y desapareció enfrente de las Outher dejándolas perplejas.

Mientras que Serena se encontraba un faro, el mismo lugar en donde había estado con Darien después de la batalla con Galaxia. Llorar, era todo lo que podía hacer, los ojos pronto comenzaron a pesarle, estaba exhausta así que se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Paris se encontraban de compras 5 chicas.

Rea- Oigan, no es justo (cargando varias cajas de ropa) Yo no compré nada y vengo cargando sus cosas. ¬ ¬

Molly- Por lo mismo, al menos así sirves de algo (riendo).

Quendra- No es nuestra culpa que nada te haya gustado.

Ayako- Pues claro, ahora trae su nueva tendencia de chica darketa.

Rea- Ya déjenme pues. T.T abusan de mi confianza.

Aeris- Ahora resulta.

Molly- Jajajaja.

Aeris se detiene en seco y deja caer todo lo que traía.

Ayako- ¿Aeris?

Aeris- (volteado a verlas) Tuve una visión.

Quendra- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Aeris- Es Serena, es parecida a la visión que había tenido.

Molly- Pero le advertimos para que esto no pasara (sin entender)

Aeris- No, las cosas cambiaron, no es la misma visión (desesperándose)

Rea- Espera mujer, cálmate¿qué fue lo que viste?

Aeris- Ví a Serena caer de lo alto de un edificio, y siendo atravesada por algo, no se que era, sólo se que esta sufriendo y que va a morir.

Ayako- Tenemos que volver, Aeris, tele transpórtanos.

Molly- No, no podemos dejar que el enemigo sepa que estamos aquí.

Quendra- Pero ella va a morir.

Molly- No, no lo hará, confíen en mí, ella estará bien.

Rea- No me importa lo que digas, en este mismo momento vamos al aeropuerto.

Aeris- Aguanta, pronto estaremos ahí.

Al fin comenzó a despertar, un molesto dolor en todo su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse presente, el poder de la pluma se estaba terminando, observó sus muñecas, estas se estaban volviendo de un color rojo por la potencia en que habían sido oprimidas por Darien. Se puso de pié, ya estaba oscureciendo, el viento se movía furiosamente, la dama de los vientos aun se encontraba molesta, al voltear hacia abajo se veían las violentas olas del mar que chocaban contra las rocas.

* * *

Qué les pareció este cap. la verdad pensaba hacer uno sólo pero luego lo medité bien y lo hice en dos partes jejeje ya verás lo que viene así q hasta el prox cap.

POR CIERTO UN ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A ARACNE YA QUE SIN ESTA MUJER NO HUBIERA PODIDO HACER EL CAPÍTULO TAL Y COMO ESTA, MUCHÍSISISISISIMAS GRACIAS MUJER n.n

aracne- Nuevamente gracias mujer, sin tí el cap. no hubiera quedado como quedó q por cierto a mi me encantó, pues bueno jejeje no se si lo demás te lo esperabas o no, pero ya vienen más sorpresitas.

starlitg- pues va a pasar algo más o menos como lo dijiste en tu review y si, todos están contra Serena, y las Outher pues no estaban tan mal enteradas de todo.

laura- mujer disculpame por no haber puesto la song q querías, si pensaba ponerla sólo que no se me hizo que la música quedara con el fic, disculpame, espero q sigas leyendo la historia.

vinisa- pues si, pobre de Serena siempre la hago sufrir jejeje y con respecto a lo del enemigo aún no te puedo decir nada ya q eso vendrá en el siguiente o bien en otro cap. pronto todo se descubrira n.n

Filifeibore Tsukino- bueno, pues aki esta el 12 cap, espero q haya sido d tu agrado gacias por el review.


	13. Muriendo II Parte

Disclaimer: Como todo el mundo (o bueno casi todo) saben, Sailor Moon no me pertenece, y lamentablemente no gano nada con haces esta historia (q desgraciada es mi vida xD)

- CAPÍTULO 13 –

MURIENDO

II Parte

Soltó un suspiro, la luna comenzaba a alumbrar tenuemente la zona dándole un toque mágico, como si tratara de borrar por un momento aquellos momentos que tanto le estaban haciendo daño. Se sentía destrozada, apuñalada, recordó algo que habían dicho Rea y las demás…

Flash back

Quendra- (dándole un codazo) Ejem, el punto es que hace mil años fuimos tus amigas y si así lo deseas tb lo seremos ahora.

Rea- Ahora ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

Serena- Ellas… (bajando la cabeza) las voy a perder (cerrando los ojos y dejando salir una lágrima) ya las perdí… y pronto será lo mismo con Darien.

Aeris- Mija, no te pongas así, son unas… tontas por no saber valorarte como amiga.

Quendra- Tenemos algo importante que decirte. (seriamente)

Serena- (preocupada) ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Aeris- Esto es difícil de decir, pero tienes que cuidarte mucho, sobre todo de tus "amigas".

Rea- Te traicionaron una vez, así que no dudes en que lo harán de nuevo.

Serena- Hablen claro ¿si?

Aeris- Tuve una visión, en donde el enemigo atacaba y tú… morías.

Fin flash back

Un sonido la sacó de su pensamiento, metió la mando dentro d la bolsa de su falda y sacó el intercomunicador, dudó unos segundos y posteriormente contesto.

Mina- ¡Maldita sea Serena, ¿en dónde demonios estabas!

Serena- No es de tu incumbencia Mina, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ray- (quitándole en intercomunicador a Mina) Serena tonta, ven inmediatamente al Edificio Central del Tokio.

No hubo tiempo para más explicaciones ya q la señal se cortó después de algo que parecía ser una explosión en donde ellas se encontraban. Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más veloz que podía, estaba lejos del lugar y tardaría al menos 1 hora en llegar a pie, de pronto se paró tomó su broche de transformación, lo alzó y dijo…

Serena ¡Eternal Sailor Moon…. Transformación! (pone sus manos sobre su broche) Por favor, transpórtame hacia donde están las chicas.

Una luz salió del broche, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a desaparecer dejando solamente unos rastros de luz, al abrir los ojos se encontraba a una cuadra del Edificio Central de Tokio. Comenzaba a helar y el cielo se encontraba teñido de rojo, corrió hacia aquel lugar y a fuera se encontró no solo a las Inners, sino que también y las Outhers y a Darien, evadió las miradas de todos y se acercó hasta donde estaban, varias tenían rasguños y raspones.

S.Saturn- ¿En dónde estabas metida?

Eternal.S.M- Estaba lejos, por eso no llegué rápido.

S.Mercury- Eres una irresponsable, mientras tu estabas haciendo no se que nosotras estábamos siendo atacadas por el enemigo.

S.Jupiter- Eres una sailor, deberías de comportarte como tal.

E.S.M- Ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa ¿no? (viéndolas fríamente) ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

S.Plut- El enemigo entró al edificio poco antes de que llegaras.

TuxedoM.- Mercury ¿qué dice tu computadora?

S.Mercury- Son al menos 4 seres, su energía es variante no puede especificar que son exactamente pero… (su computadora comienza a emitir un pitido)… ay otro ataque.

S.Uranus- ¿En dónde?

S.Mercury- Cerca de la Torre de Tokio.

S.Uranus- Maldición.

S.Neptune- Ustedes encárguense de esto, nosotras iremos hacia allá.

Las Outher emprendieron el viaje hacia la Torre.

S.Mars- ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte… enciéndete! (destruyendo la puerta)

S.Venus- Andando

Apresuradamente subieron hasta el último piso, era un enorme salón, habían varios muebles cubiertos por sábanas.

T.M- Las luces no sirven (moviendo el switch)

S.Mercury- Debemos de ser cuidadosas.

S.Venus- ¡Cuidado!

Una silla había sido arrojada hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask tomó la mano de ella y la jaló hacia él justo antes de que la silla se impactara contra ella.

T.M- ¿Te encuentras bien?

S.Mars- Si… gracias (levemente sonrojada).

E.S.M.- Ay que tener más cuidado Mars.

Un extraño ruido se escuchó de la parte del techo, al voltear hacia arriba vio un ser extraño el cual descendió hasta el suelo, el torso y la cara eran de un humano, sin embargo tenía unas enormes piernas y brazos y al final de estos en vez de manos tenía unas afiladas navajas, de pronto salieron más seres, algunos eran parecidos a demonios, otros un tipo de fusión con algún animal, en total eran 6; las tenían rodeadas.

S.Jupiter- Ya verás ¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

S.Venus- ¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

S.Mercury- ¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

S.Mars- ¡Mandalas ardientes!

E.S.M- ¡Dulce Luz de Estrella de las Sailors Scauts!

Los 6 ataques sólo pudieron destruir a 4 de los 6 seres, los otros dos lograron escapar y esconderse en la oscuridad, mientras que una voz se hizo escuchar en el parte en la cual se encontraban.

- (se escucha una voz varonil) ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, ¿acaso se arrepintieron?

E.S.M- ¿Arrepintieron? (viendo a todas).

S.Venus- El trato no fue así (molesta).

S.Jupiter- Dijimos que haríamos el trabajo con nuestras propias manos.

S.Mercury- No debes de subestimarnos

T.Mask- Lo pactado se cumplirá, la muerte de Serenity por la paz del planeta.

- Jajaja, tienen razón, no debí de dudar de su palabra, te aseguro que lo dejaré en paz.

S.Mars- Estos estorbos sólo serán un obstáculo.

- Jajajaja, ¿sorprendida princesita?

E.S.M- A decir verdad un poco (poniéndose en defensa)

De la oscuridad salió el ser con las navajas atacando a Sailor Moon hiriéndola en los brazos, por atrás llegó el q faltaba golpeándola arrojándola lejos haciéndola caer sobre una mesa que al impactarse se rompe, con dificultad logra pararse sin embargo es embestida por el segundo llevándose así todo lo que había a su paso.

S.Mars- Esto es patético.

E.S.M- Diablos… me tomó desprevenida.

Las luces del edificio se apagaron por completo dejándolos en penumbras, una parte del salón se encendió, era un ataque de la Sailor del fuego dirigido hacia Sailor Moon quien al último momento lo esquivó haciendo que el ser que se encontraba posteriormente ardiera en llamas a causa del ataque.

S.Mercury- Nada tonta, pero q harás con esto ¡Fulgor de agua de Mercurio!

El ataque no le causó ningún daño, sólo la dejó completamente mojada, en eso…

S.Júpiter- ¿Sabes que pasa cuando el agua hace contacto con la electricidad? (sonriendo maquiavélicamente) ¡Trueno de Júpiter… resuena!

E.S.M- Ahhhhh

Las descargas recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo causándole quemaduras internas, terminando cae al piso de rodillas, el dolor era inmenso, el poder de la pluma mágica se había agotado, los moretones y el dolor volvió a Serena, tenía q salir de ahí, si no ellas terminarían matándola, agachada logró escabullirse escondiéndose debajo de una de las mesas, necesitaba tomar aliento, los ataques habían sido demasiado poderosos. El ser que quedaba se posó sobre la mesa en la cual se encontraba, salió d ahí y lanzó su ataque destruyéndolo, pero así también le dio su posición a las demás, un brillo deslumbró un momento el lugar y de pronto…

E.S.M- No… puedo… moverme…

T.Mask- ¿Impresionada?

E.S.M- Da... ri…en… no lo… hagas.

T.Mask- (tomándola de la barbilla) ¿Vas a implorar por tu vida?

E.S.M- Si…muero… el..plane..ta no…tendrá…salvaci…ón (tratando de moverse)

S.Mars- Al contrario, así al fin podremos estar en paz.

S.Venus- ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! (rodeando el cuello de Serena y apretándolo) sin ti ya no habrá nadie que quiera atacar el planeta para destruir a la última heredera del trono de la Luna.

S.Mercury- Siempre fuiste tú la causa de que atacaran, antes era la Luna la que siempre era atacada, y ahora la Tierra, y tú eras la causa d la muerte de muchos seres inocentes.

S.Júpiter- Por tu culpa nosotras estamos aquí, por ti vivimos en la soledad (golpeando el abdomen de Serena)

E.S.M- Ahhhh, y… creen…q con… mi muer…te eso cam…biará?... creo que las… estúpidas… son otras.

S.Venus- Al menos lograremos nuestra venganza, tú, siempre tú, siendo el centro d atracción de todos, haciéndote la niña buena, la que quiere proteger a todos, sólo eres una niña egoísta, lo sacrificamos todo por ti, tuve que alejarme de mis padres de lo que tenía en Inglaterra para estar aki (apretando más la cadena).

Júpiter- De no haber sido porque mis padres murieron no estaría aki.

S.Mercury- Mis padres jamás se hubieran separado y mi madre no hubiera tenido que mudarse aquí (propinándole una patada en el estómago).

S.Mars- Yo estaría con mi padre en Alemania, y no sola aquí (dándole un puñetazo en el rostro).

T.Mask- ¿Recuerdas esto? (tocando bruscamente y lastimando las piernas de Serena subiendo un poco) por ti sucedió el accidente, para que el futuro se creara, por ti perdí todo lo que me quedaba (diciéndolo con rencor y lastimándola).

Del cuello de Serena brotaban varias gotas de sangre, al igual que de su boca, el dolor era que sentía era insoportable, de pronto Júpiter tomó el brazo derecho de su antigua amiga.

S.Júpiter- Sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Con un movimiento fuerte, jala el brazo de Serena hacia atrás fracturándole el hueso.

E.S.M- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

S.Mercury- Te lo fracturaste (haciendo voz de preocupada) No te preocupes, haremos algo, tratemos de acomodarlo, Darien… ¿me ayudas?

T.Mask- Claro.

Tomaron su brazo y lo movieron en la dirección contraria haciendo que Serena gritara aún más fuerte, de sus ojos salían varias lágrimas.

T.Mask- Pero que tonto soy, era hacia el otro lado.

S.Venus- Deberías tener más cuidado con la princesa, ¿verdad Serena?

S.Mars- Antes que prosigan, creo que esto… (quitándole el broche de transformación) nos pertenece.

E.S.M- (apenas audible) Da…melo, es… ¡MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una extraña bruma negra cubrió el cuerpo de Sailor Moon y arrojó a todos contra las mesas y la pared, cuando pudieron recuperarse del ataque se pusieron de pie…

T.Mask- Ya verás (de su mano se forma una esfera lanzándola contra ella)

S.Venus- ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

S.Mars- ¡Mandala Ardiente!

S.Mercury- ¡Ilusión Acuática de Mercurio!

S.Júpiter- ¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Los ataques dieron de lleno contra su oponente, lanzándola contra el vidrio de la ventana arrojándola fuera del edificio, cuando estaba cerca del cuarto piso, cerró sus ojos y unas alas blancas comenzaron salir de su espalda, cuando apenas se estaban extendiendo…

S.Mars- Eso no lo pienso permitir ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Una flecha de fuego atravesó el ala de Serena tiñéndola de un color carmín y haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, todas observaron desde arriba, al ver que no se movía decidieron bajar, ya estando cerca de ella.

S.Mercury- ¿Aun no te has muerto?

Sólo tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía moverse, mientras que un charco de sangre comenzaba a acrecentarse debajo de la princesa.

T.Mask- Pronto lo hará (acariciando la frente de Serena con cariño) entiende que es por el bien de todos.

S.Venus- ¿Sin resentimientos? (haciendo una voz amable).

S.Mars- No te preocupes, siempre te recordaremos cabeza de chorlito.

S.Mercury- Ya verás que el lugar a donde irás es mejor que aquí (amablemente).

S.Júpiter- Es cierto, ahí podrás ser la niña normal que siempre deseaste ser, no habrá peleas ni batallas… descansa Serena.

La voz de cada una, la forma en que lo dijeron… no parecía ser aquellas personas que le habían hecho esto, su forma de hablar era amable, sus sentimientos parecían ser verdaderos en ese momento, a su mente iban varias imágenes, como si fuese una película vieja, todos aquellos momentos de su vida, su madre, la muerte de la misma, el día en que vivió con los Tsukino, los tormentos que le hicieron pasar, la primera vez que encontró a Luna y supo que era una Sailor Scout, cuando encontró a las Inners, cuando conoció a Darien y se enamoró de él, las peleas vividas, Rini, Tokio de Cristal, las Outhers, los Three lights, Galaxia, aquella soledad por la que tuvo que pasar, todo este último año, el distanciamiento de sus amigas, Molly, y las demás chicas, lo ocurrido con Darien, la desconfianza de las Outher, la traición de… sus amigas… ¿Por qué? Fue su último pensamiento.

Dejó salir una sola lágrima, y soltó aquél último suspiro, con el cual su vida y su brillo se iba extinguiendo, sus ojos perdieron totalmente el destello que siempre llevó con ellos, su respiración se acortó y su corazón al fin se detuvo.

Las cinco personas presentes cerraron los ojos y guardaron un minuto de silencio.

S.Mercury- Será mejor llamar a la policía.

S.Venus- Esperen… nosotras sólo tenemos heridas superficiales, ¿qué les diremos a las demás?

S.Mars- Tienes razón (viendo el cadáver de Serena).

- Al fin terminaron (esta vez era la voz de una mujer)

T.Mask- ¿Quién eres? (desconfiado)

- Jajajaja, soy Áhrie.

De entre las sombras salía una joven de al menos 18 años de edad, su voz no era como de cualquier joven, era clara y fuerte, su ondulado cabello castaño le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos color ámbar las observaba fríamente, traía puestas unas botas largas, estas sobre un pantalón verde, a los lados del mismo y sobre el cinturón portaba dos pequeños tridentes y carias cuchillas adornándolo, arriba la cubría una playera sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, una capa larga cubría sus brazos y hombros, en las manos al frente tenía unos signos marcados, en la derecha una triada y en la izquierda un pentagrama.

S.Júpiter- ¿Acaso te mandó Ledien?

Áhrie- No exactamente, he venido para comprobar por mí misma que "ella" haya muerto y… a ayudarlas con su problemita, (sarcásticamente) no creo que las otras se traguen ese tonto cuento de que ustedes trataron d impedir esta… atrocidad, ya que ustedes sólo tienen algunos rasguños superficiales.

T.Mask- ¿Y cómo es que piensas ayudarnos según tú?

Ahrie- Fácil… (sonriendo) así…

Extendió la palma de su mano hacia el suelo, una ráfaga de aire comenzó a rodearla

Áhrie- Inferno (diciéndolo como si fuera un suspiro)

El suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse en dirección hacia las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask, quienes sólo podían observar como una luz violeta salía de las grietas, al alcanzarlos estos salieron despedidos poderosamente por los aires deteniéndose con lo que hubiese en su camino, el ataque había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para haberlos dejado inconscientes y malheridos, perdiendo así cada uno su transformación.

Ahrie- Han cumplido muy bien su trabajo Scouts, créanme que recibirán lo que merecen (acercándose al cuerpo de Serena) y tú… (con rencor) al fin tuviste tu merecido (sonriendo mientras desaparecía).

Horas más tarde, en uno de los pasillos del hospital se encontraban las guerreras exteriores.

Haruka- (golpeando la pared) Maldita sea, si no nos hubiéramos ido, si tan sólo…

Setsuna- Fue el castigo por haber cambiado el curso del destino (sentenciando)

Hotaru- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, el enviado del bien ha muerto, el linaje de la Luna se extinguió (funestamente).

Setsuna- No lo se.

Michiru llega al fin con ellas.

Michiru- Acabo de hablar con los padres de la princesa (con dolor) en este momento será mejor dejarlos solos.

Haruka- (con la mirada en el sueño) ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

Michiru- El doctor dijo que necesitan reposo, las heridas no son graves, pero si necesitan un poco de atención.

Setsuna- Creo que lo mejor será encargarnos nosotros de la ceremonia para el sepelio de la princesa.

Hotaru- Yo te acompaño, no soporto estar en estos lugares.

Michiru- Nosotras vamos con ustedes.

Haruka- No aguanto estar aquí otro minuto mas

El avión al fin después de 3 horas había descendido, el destino… Tokio, bajaron impacientemente 5 chicas del avión, tomaron el primer taxi que vieron y sin llevar equipaje se dirigieron hacia la casa de aquella joven rubia de ojos azules, ya estando allá tocaron varias veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta, preocupándolas a todas, cuando estaban por irse se encontraron a las Outhers quienes se dirigían hacia la misma casa en donde las 5 muchachas se encontraban, al verlas sintieron un escalofrío, era como si ya las conocieran desde hacía mucho.

Haruka- ¿Qué es lo que desean? (desconfiada)

Rea- ¿En dónde está Serenity? (hablando claro y fuerte)

Hotaru- No sabemos a quién se refieren (evitando la mirada de ellas).

Ayako- No te hagas la tonta Saturn (viéndola severamente)

Setsuna- ¿Quiénes son?

Ayako- En esta vida me conocieron como Galaxia.

Michiru- (sacando discretamente su pluma) ¿Qué es lo que buscan con nuestra princesa?

Molly- ¿En dónde esta? (angustiada)

Hotaru- Ella murió hace unas cuantas horas.

Lo que escucharon de la boca de su antigua amiga les cayó como un balde de agua helada, la visión de Aeris se había cumplido.

Aeris- (viendo a Hotaru) Lo permitiste. Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo y aun así lo permitiste (con rabia)

Hotaru- Yo no sabía nada, mis visiones no son como lo solían ver, (bajando la mirada y cerrando con los puños) ni si quiera el espejo de Michiru o alguno de los elementos nos pudieron advertir esto.

Quendra- ¡Eso no era excusa, maldita sea, eres uno de los 7 ángeles y aún así…

Rea- Y te decías llamar su guardiana, porque su amiga jamás te interesó ser, a la única a la que rendías fidelidad y a la que le demostrabas tu amistad siempre fue a la hija de Serenity, a alguien que aún no existía en este tiempo, a alguien que pudo nunca existir.

Hotaru- (con lágrimas y gritando) Ella fue la única que siempre se preocupó por mi, fue la primer amiga que tuve, por ella no estuve sola, no faltaba mucho, ella nacería y aquella Utopía se haría realidad.

Ayako- Exacto, aquella era una utopía, una fantasía, sólo eso, entiende esto, el destino uno mismo lo crea, las puertas del tiempo sólo se crearon para ver lo que podía ser, fueron hechas para aquellos que egoístas que querían saber su futuro y así cambiarlo según a su conveniencia, era sólo un "puede ser", no era un "será".

Haruka- (molesta) ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Setsuna- (estupefacta) Era por eso que las puertas no se debían de abrir.

Aeris- Lo que sucede es que ustedes son unas asesinas, gracias a sus supuestas teorías acerca de ella esto pasó.

Molly- ¡Basta, dejen de pelear! (soltando un suspiro) Estoy segura de que Hotaru podrá ponerlas al tanto, chicas es mejor irnos.

Las cinco se fueron dejando a unas confundidas sailors quienes sólo veían interrogantemente a Hotaru.

Hotaru- Lo siento, tengo que… irme (alejándose del lugar).

Haruka- Ho… (volteando a ver a Michiru quien la detenía del brazo)

Michiru- Esto ya no sirve de nada, lo hecho, hecho está, cuando pueda ella hablará con nosotras, Setsuna… ¿te encuentras bien?.

Setsuna- No, estoy confundida, lo que ellas dijeron… estoy segura de haberlas escuchado en… otro tiempo.

Haruka- ¿Acaso…?

Michiru- Creo que eso… ya no será importante.

Setsuna- Será mejor ir a casa, ya está oscuro, no se preocupen, yo iré a buscar a Hotaru.

Setsuna se dirigió hacia la antigua casa de Hotaru, la puertaza estaba abierta así que entró y recorrió cada uno de los cuartos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, se sentó al lado de la cama y abrazó a aquella muchacha que por dentro tenía el mismo corazón de la niña de 10 años que hacía un corto tiempo había dejado de ser.

Hotaru- (llorando) Tienen razón, fue mi culpa, yo lo permití.

Setsuna- De ser así… yo fui la principal culpable (abrazándola fuertemente), en el Milenio de Plata cuando se me nombró como guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo alguien me dijo las mismas palabras que aquella mujer, y aún así…

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron preparadas con rapidez, la misa había sido programada para las 4 de la tarde y el entierro para las 6.

La Iglesia había sido decorada con las más hermosas flores blancas, tal y como a ella le hubiera gustado, el aire era melancólico, las bancas eran llenadas por amigos y familiares que habían conocido a aquella joven que alguna vez había sido la más alegre e inquieta de todas; al frente en la parte de en medio se encontraban rodeado de varias fotografías un ataúd de caoba el cual se encontraba abierto, dentro se encontraba ella, con su pálido rostro, su tan acostumbrado peinado y aún así mantenía aquella sonrisa que siempre alegró el día de cualquiera que la veía, todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí se acercaban a charlar un momento con ella, negándose así mismos lo que sus ojos veían, hasta que llegó el momento en que una persona cubierta por una capucha se acercó a dónde ella estaba, agachó un poco su cabeza como si fuese a decirle un secreto.

Recuerda que eres como el Ave Fénix… volverás de las cenizas (dejando caer una lágrima en la mejilla de Serena) te estaremos esperando (tratando de sonreír) No importa el tiempo que pase… siempre te esperaremos amiga.

Cómo la ven? q les pareció mi este cap? Creen q fui un poco salvaje con la pobre de Serenity? Neeeeeeee no lo creo o si? Jejejeje, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones.

**sheccid de chiva**: jejeje que bueno que ya estas leyendo mi fic ya q como q no tengo mucha audiencia xD jejeje y con respecto a lo del guión T.T no me digas eso… créeme que batallo mucho haciéndolos así , bueno u.u espero q te haya gustado este cap. n.n

**vicky kou: **gracias mujer, no sabes los ánimos que me das con eso n.n

**laura**: jajaja pues q te puedo decir? Sorry por no haber actualizado antes, es q ya se me había ido la inspiración, además de que he tenido un bueno de trabajos ¬¬ reclámale al profe d Teoría Política y al de Derecho Civil u.ú ellos fueron los culpables.

**Filideibore Tsukino**nñU si antes los odiabas ahora más jejeje, espero que después reciban su merecido MUAJAJAJAJA

**Starlitg**: Que chido que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero q este tb haya sido de tu agrado, y pues bien dice el dicho "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" y tienes toda la razón acerca d lo q dijiste d Setsuna, pero creo q ya se esta dando cuenta, lamentablemente ha sido demasiado tarde.

**Aracne: **hello, q te pareció? n.n jejejejeje creo q si se me pasó la mano en la pelea, pues ya cumplí, aquí esta mi actualización jejejeje espero tu review


	14. Despertar

**Disclaimer**- O.k tengo una noticia buena y una mala, la mala es q Sailor Moon no me pertenece, uu lamentablemente es creación d Naoko Takeuchi… y la buena es q este fic es creación mía o

CAPÍTULO 14 –

DESPERTAR

Después de dos largas semanas, Hotaru al fin se había armado de valor, era hora de hablar y decir toda la verdad, o al menos lo que recordaba de ella, para esto realizó una junta con todas las Sailor incluido el Príncipe de la Tierra.

Amy- Hotaru, nos podrías decir para que nos llamaste, por tu tono de voz parecía ser algo importante (preocupada).

Lita- Es cierto, nos dejaste algo preocupadas, y ya desde hace rato que estamos aki y no nos has dicho nada.

Mina- A mí se me hace q Hotaru al fin consiguió novio y piensa casarse con él y por eso está así.

Ray- Mina, no seas tonta.

Setsuna- (seria) Lo que nos va a decir Hotaru es algo serio.

Haruka- Ya basta de tanto misterio y hablen (desesperada)

Hotaru- Es… acerca de la muerte de la princesa.

Ante esto las Inners como Darien se vieron entre sí y su mirada cambió a una alarmante.

Darien- ¿Qué tiene que ver Serena?

Hotaru- (soltando un suspiro) Ella no era exactamente quien creían que era.

Michiru- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- A que ella no sólo era la princesa de la Luna.

Todas voltearon hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, en la puerta se encontraban 5 chicas, entre ellas incluidas Molly.

Darien- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hotaru- ¿Qué hacen aki? (desconcertada)

- Creo q primero son las presentaciones, mi nombre es Ayako, pero creo q como mejor me conocen es con el nombre de Galaxia, y en el Milenio d Plata me conocían como Tara.

- Creo que ya me conocen, soy Molly, amiga de Serena, y en la otra vida me conocieron como Aretnia.

- Soy Rea, hace mil años me conocieron como Luthien, Hechicera y protectora de la Nebulosa Ahrie.

- Quendra, aunq antiguamente me llamaban Eamanë, una d las hechiceras y protectoras de Ahrie.

- Yo soy Aeris, y antes era Gilraen, y desempeñaba el mismo puesto que ellas (refiriéndose a Rea y Quendra)

Ray- Ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto (furiosa por la intromisión)

Lita- Y tú Galaxia, se supone q no deberías de estar aki (amenazadoramente).

Ayako- (indiferencia) Créanme q yo tampoco kiero estar aki, pero dadas las circunstancias debo d estar aki.

Quendra- Hotaru estamos aki porq es hora de q (viendo a las inners) la verdad se descubra.

Setsuna- A que verdad.

Luna y Artemis saltan sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a todos.

Ayako- Así q al fin salieron de su escondite.

Luna- Nosotros no nos escondimos.

Haruka- Vasta de estupideces, al grano, Hotaru.

Hotaru- Desde el inicio han existido dos fuerzas poderosas, el bien y el mal, al principio éstas trataban d derrocarse la una contra la otra, sembrando caos por aquellos lugares en donde se desataba su batalla, hasta q un día apareció un hombre, sabía perfectamente q estas fuerzas no podían continuar sin la otra, eran opuestas, pero se complementaban, ambas invencibles y d igual magnitud, así q encerró ambas fuerzas dentro d él, poniendo así un equilibrio, sin embargo cada fuerza había creado su propio ejército el cual se expandió hasta los confines del universo, con el tiempo y el poder q poseía luchó contra estos, eliminándolos, sin embargo estos nunca disminuyeron, al contrario iban aumentando rápidamente, ambos con su guerra iban devastando mundos. El no era d piedra, su corazón no podía más y el poder iba aumentando cada vez más haciéndole más difícil el control de los mismos, así q creó a 7 ángeles, repartiéndoles a cada uno parte d esas fuerzas, sabía q mientras estuvieran separados no podrían causar el desastre q habían ocasionado antes y así no terminarían como él.

Darien- Y esos ángeles…

Molly- Somos nosotras.

Amy- Pero ustedes son sólo 5.

Aeris- Eso es porq Hotaru es la sexta, y Serena…

Ray- La séptima (en un tono apenas audible)

Quendra- Lotería.

Lita- Sin embargo ella está muerta.

Setsuna- Aquel que cambie el destino será castigado, y eso fue lo que sucedió con ella (sentenciando).

Quendra- ¿Q acaso no se te quedó ni una sola palabra de lo que les dijimos? El destino no está escrito, es un "puede ser".

Mina- ¿Y eso q? ella se lo merecía, era una niña egoísta, una maldita golfa y sobre todo una asesina.

Ayako- Cuida tus palabras Venus, porq la menos indicada para hacer esas acusaciones eres tú, pero ya q estamos en ese tema, q tal si les cuento la historia completa. Todo desde el inicio.

- Creo que lo más indicado sería que yo lo contara (habla una voz calmada demasiado conocida para los demás).

Michiru- Esa voz es de…

Haruka- Serena.

- Estas equivocada Haruka, Serena fue brutalmente asesinada, yo soy Serenity, el séptimo "Ángel de la Redención"

Darien- Tú… deberías de estar…

Serenity- Muerta, pues algo así (viéndolo fríamente).

Amy- Pe- -pero.

Setsuna- Pero cómo?

Serenity- Los ángeles no pueden morir, siempre resurgiremos, aun desde las cenizas (viendo a Quendra), ¿no es así?

Quendra- Que alegría que ya estés de vuelta.

Rea- Bien dicen q hierva mala nunca muere.

Serenity- (sonriéndole a Rea, pero después de unos instantes su rostro se torna serio) Pero para q darle más rodeos al asunto, todos quieren una explicación y se las daré, pero para eso es necesario que conozcan el inicio de todo.

Hotaru- Ustedes… tienen todas sus memorias.

Serenity- Todo comenzó desde antes de la pelea contra Metalia, a la edad de 12 años se nos dijo quién éramos y lo que debíamos de hacer, por eso vivíamos una doble vida, siendo quienes ustedes conocían y al mismo tiempo ángeles, en ese tiempo las cosas eran diferentes, Ayako, Molly y yo manteníamos cierta amistad con las Outhers, las demás no mantenían ningún tipo de amistad q no fueran nosotras, y con las inners, bueno siempre hubo cierto tipo de fricción entre todas nosotras. A esa edad yo conocí a alguien, Aion, antiguo príncipe de Nefti, su planeta había sido arrasado por el ejército del mal, y se resguardó en la Luna, pronto pasó a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial del Milenio de Plata, con el tiempo formamos una relación, para esto yo comenzaba a penas a conocer a Endimión, él sabía de mis intenciones para con Aion, cuando al fin ambos formalizamos nuestro compromiso del cual mi madre estaba gustosa ya que en algunos años podríamos casarnos él fue llamado a una batalla, de la cual jamás regresó con vida, lamentablemente no hubo tiempo para recuperarme de la pérdida ya que un planeta de este mismo sistema solar había sido invadido por los ejércitos del enemigo, al ir en su auxilio algo sucedió…

Rea- Dentro de nosotras se encuentra el bien y el mal en su más pura esencia, era importante tener un orden en nosotras mismas para que estos se mantuvieran a la par, sin embargo algo sucedió, como todos, nosotras también tenemos una debilidad y por lo visto ellos la descubrieron.

Quendra- De cierta manera pudieron hacer q el poder que había dentro de nosotras se saliera de control, lamentablemente una de nosotras cayó avivando aun más nuestra rabia y descontrol, causando así la destrucción total de aquel planeta, del cual ahora sólo quedaron asteroides.

Aeris- O como ustedes le dicen "El cinturón de Asteroides", ante esto la Reina Serenity nos mandó llamar, nosotras no nos regíamos por el poderío de ninguno de las galaxias a las que íbamos, pero por ser pertenecientes de cierta forma a ese lugar no nos quedó otra opción más que hacerlo.

Molly- Fuimos enjuiciadas y desterradas del Sistema Solar, con nosotras no había problema, podíamos encontrar otro lugar en dónde vivir, sin embargo Serenity era la hija de la Reina y por lo tanto ella no podía abandonar la Luna, pero de no ser así en un plazo de 78 horas moriría.

Haruka- Moriría?

Ayako- Cuando se te destierra de algún planeta tienes un plazo de 78 horas para abandonar el planeta o incluso la galaxia, en caso de no hacerlo el mismo lugar te mataría lentamente, un conjuro que ha prevalecido en cada rincón de la Galaxia.

Serenity- Antes de que se cumpliera el plazo yo había tomado la decisión de irme, sin embargo la muerte de mi padre me hizo rectificar esa decisión, para eso tuve que separarme del ángel, solo que algo sucedió, la luz y la oscuridad también fueron separadas.

Ayako- Una se quedó contenida, mientras que la otra imperó en el carácter de la princesa, ella olvidó todo lo que había vivido, nos olvidó a nosotras e incluso a Aion, esta era una oportunidad perfecta para la Tierra, y el príncipe Endimión la aprovechó al máximo, al igual que las Inners.

Ray- Q estupideces estas diciendo, todos sabemos q Endimión y Serenity se amaban y q ellos murieron en la pelea para salvar su amor.

Rea- Ja, eso es lo q les han querido hacer creer, pero por favor, ustedes mismas lo deberían de saber, ya q repitieron la historia.

Amy- ¿Cómo?

Rea- Ustedes, se habían puesto en contra de la Reina Serenidad, su única misión era derrocar al Imperio de Plata y para esto se aliaron con la Tierra, juntos lo planearon todo, desde la muerte de Aion como la del Rey, hasta la entrada del ejército durante el baile de máscaras (reprochándoles con rencor).

Quendra- Lamentablemente para ese entonces nosotras estábamos esparcidas por el universo, pero al enterarnos inmediatamente fuimos hacia la Luna, justamente en el momento en que la batalla se estaba efectuando, debido a las condiciones que el lugar nos estaba poniendo nuestra energía no fue el suficiente y junto con los demás perecimos.

Setsuna- ¿A que condiciones?

Aeris- Efectos por haber sido exiliadas y volver sin autorización.

Serenity- Mi madre utilizó el Cristal de Plata para devolvernos la vida, quería darnos una nueva oportunidad de vivir, sin haber sabido q sus propias Sailors habían sido las causantes de la destrucción de su hogar, y así sucedió, cada una d nosotras renacimos, mas no reencarnamos, renacimos con nuestros verdaderos padres.

Amy- Eso significa q mi madre era la Reina del Planeta de Mercurio.

Rea- Claro de q no, eso significa q eres adoptada.

Serenity- La única función de nuestros padres eran tenernos, después de esto ellos perecerían.

Mina- Pero tú asesinaste a tu madre.

Serenity- Así es, ella por ser la portadora del Cristal de Plata no podía perecer de esa forma, sin embargo ya no debía de seguir existiendo en esta época, y ella misma lo sabía, ya q el mismo cristal se lo había dicho como una profecía: Cuando la sangre del pasado sea derramada una nueva era comenzará d fuertes y decisivas batallas q marcarán el inicio d lo q se convertirá en una próspera paz y un reino aún más poderoso q el mismo Milenio d Plata. Ella debía de morir, para que en este tiempo surgiera el llamado Tokio de Cristal.

Rea- Un maldito futuro q se encargaron de destruir.

Michiru- Pero la princesa aun vive, ese futuro se puede hacer realidad (esperanzada)

Rea- ¡Imposible, eso jamás pasará.

Haruka- (encarándola) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rea- Simplemente porq ellas, y ese estúpido fueron los asesinos de Serena.

Setsuna- (viendo a las Inners sorpresivamente)

Hotaru- ¿Qué, eso es… verdad?

Serenity- Ustedes no saben nada, siempre se juzgándome, nunca les interesé, eso fue lo q sucedió, la egoísta era otra, ustedes siempre pensando en su estúpido futuro, en lo q ustedes habían pasado, jamás se dieron cuenta de lo q me sucedía.

Hotaru- Era el precio por…

Ayako- ¿Por haber protegido durante tanto tiempo el universo, ¿por habernos dado otra oportunidad, no confundas la gratitud con obligación, que te quede claro Hotaru que ella peleaba por aquellos a quienes amaba, peleaba por proteger algo q nunca fue ni será suyo, por un lugar que no era su hogar, pero q aun así lo estimaba, la única persona con la obligación de proteger a la Tierra era su guardián y príncipe.

Rea- Pero vaya príncipe q les tocó, un hombre q dependía d 9 mujeres para la salvación de su propio planeta, un hombre q siempre fue rescatado, uy… ¿eso no te duele Endimion? Tu "hombría" esta por los suelos desde que Sailor Moon salvó el planeta mientras tú… mmm tratabas d matarla, la abandonabas, eras herido, tu solito te convertiste en la damisela en peligro… (soltando un suspiro) ¿no te da vergüenza?

Darien- Te prohíbo que me hables así (encarándola)

Rea- ¿O si no q, (burlándose) ¿me matarás, ¿me desterrarás? Principito

Darien- Tengo el poder para hacerlo.

Serenity- Adelante, hazlo y yo me iré junto con ella.

Molly- Nosotras también.

Mina- No saben el favor q nos harían.

Aeris- Por mí no hay problema, es más así no tendríamos que ver la destrucción de este planeta.

Michiru- ¿Destrucción?

Quendra- No les han dicho… bien pues estas, junto con aquel (refiriéndose a las inners y a Darien), hicieron un trato, la cabeza de Serena por la paz del planeta.

Molly- Espero q disfruten de su paz… porq no creo q les dure mucho.

Aeris- Ya casi es hora y el avión está por partir (mostrando indiferencia hacia lo q acaba d suceder)

Ayako- Tiene razón, lo mejor será ya retirarnos, aún hay cosas q hacer.

Quendra- Creo con esto concluimos esta grata conversación, espero no verlas nunca más.

Ayako- Hotaru, sabes cómo localizarnos si cambias esa actitud, es tú decisión.

El quinteto sale, sin embargo antes d q Serenity saliera del lugar por completo les dice.

Serenity- Eso si, no vengan a buscarme llorando por lo q les está pasando, en esta pelea están solas, Sailor Moon dejó de existir.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, cada una d ellas estaba tratando de procesar toda aquella información que les había caído como un balde de agua fría. Haruka al fin se movió y los miró a cada uno d ustedes.

Haruka- Si yo fuera ustedes comenzaba a cavar mi tumba.

Lita- No se d q nos reprochas si ustedes también la traicionaron, eran en las únicas en quien Sernea confiaba y la apuñalaron por la espalda.

Michiru- Lo único que les puedo afirmar es que están solas en esto.

Setsuna- Nos metieron en una guerra que está fuera de nuestros alcance, y ahora ustedes nos sacarán de esto.

Hotaru- La luna manchada de sangre se encuentra, la venganza hará que el sufrimiento y el dolor ronden a los traidores, muerte y caos nos espera, hasta q cada uno derrame hasta la última gota de sangre pidiendo clemencia (diciendo esto antes de irse)

Horas más tarde, el quinteto se encontraba en el aeropuerto listas para abordar el avión hacia Francia.

Aeris- Mija, ¿seguro d q estas bien?

Quendra- Han sido muchas emociones para un solo día.

Serenity- No se preocupen, estoy bien, sólo… un poco dolida por todo lo q pasó.

Ayako- No te merecías lo q te hicieron.

Serenity- Eso es lo malo, q estoy creyendo q sí me lo merecía.

Rea- Claro d q no, te has estado sacrificando por una bola d hipócritas, ahora eso cambiará, iremos a Francia, ahí tomarás el lugar que te corresponde como Serenity Levang y comenzarás una nueva vida lejos de ellos y d todo o bueno… casi todo sufrimiento, porq créeme q el vivir con ellas es todo un martirio.

Aeris- (dándole un sape a Rea) Tonta, ¬¬

Rea- bien dicen q la verdad no peca pero incomoda.

Ayako- Deja el pasado en Tokio e inicia tu presente en Francia, el tiempo siempre cura las heridas.

Serenity- Gracias (sonriendo)

**Bueno q tal les parece? Jejeje después d tanto tiempo sin haber escrito ya estoy d nuevo aki**

**Luna: pues sinceramente no creo q seiya y los brothers Kou regresen, pero al menos ya se supo kienes asesinaron a Serena.**

Starlitg: Pues yo creo q en este cap se esta cumpliendo lo q deseabas, aunq aún hay q ver q se va a hacer con el Cristal de Plata oo no había pensado en eso nñU

Aracne: Pues creeme d q yo también odio al chango de Darien, pero no creo q la fortuna les sonría por mucho.

Laura: Ya verás d q así va a ser, ninguno d ellos se va a escapar del castigo divino nn

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero q les guste este cap, por cierto espero más de sus comentarios, en serio hace q uno realmente kiera escribir.


	15. Confución

Capítulo 15 –

CONFUCIÓN

Hacía apenas dos días desde que habían llegado a Francia, todas estaban hospedadas en la misma mansión perteneciente a Serenity.

Molly- Serenity espero q no te moleste q hayamos habitado la casa sin tu consentimiento (apenada)

Ayako- Y no solo eso, sino que también nos encargamos de algunos asuntos pendientes que tenías por ahí, no sabes cómo nos la tuvimos que arreglar para pagar los impuesto y todo lo q se debía (sentándose en el sillón)

Serenity- Si, no se preocupen (decía mientras veía hacia la ventana)

Quendra- ¿Qué es lo q tienes?

Rea- Has estado así desde que abordamos el avión

Aeris- Sabes q puedes confiar en nosotras.

Serenity- No lo se.

Todas sorprendidas voltearon a ver a Serenity.

Molly- ¿Cómo de q no lo sabes?

Serenity- (viéndolas) Mis… bueno, las q decían ser mis amigas también me dijeron lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, y mira lo q ahora me hicieron.

Ayako- No puedo creer q seas tú la q has dicho eso.

Serenity- Ustedes me dicen lo mismo, pero si lo pienso bien ni si kiera las conozco, ¿por q no habrían d hacerme lo mismo?

Aeris- Simplemente porq no somos como ellas.

Serenity- (bajando la mirada) Y kien puede confirmarme eso, lo único de lo q me he dado cuenta es d q estoy sola.

Quendra- De eso estas equivocada, si llegas a estar sola es porq así tu lo quisiste, a tu alrededor hay personas q te aprecian, pero no kieres darte cuenta por temor a ser nuevamente herida.

Serenity- ¿Cómo se d q ustedes no me kieren sólo porq significo q el linaje d la luna sigue en pie, o tal vez por el Cristal de Plata, o porq muchos me consideran la luz de la esperanza?

Molly- No te des tantas porras, porq el q seas princesa o no de la luna no nos importa, tanto tú como nosotras sabemos q el verdadero Cristal de Plata fue destruido junto a su portadora, tu madre.

Ayako- Para nosotras tú no eres ni más ni menos importante q alguna de nosotras, siempre nos hemos tratado por igual, ambas somos tan indispensables para cada una d nosotras.

Rea- Eso si, entiende bien esto, nosotras no somos tus guardianas, ni dependemos solamente d ti para salvar este planeta, y mucho menos tenemos una obligación para contigo.

Quendra- Si nosotras hacemos algo es por devoción, no por obligación, si queremos proteger a alguna de nosotras, o estar ahí cuando se enferma, en los momentos difíciles, o incluso cuando están a punto de morir es porq queremos estar ahí, no porq tenemos una obligación y eso incluye estar en contra de nuestra voluntad en las buenas y en las malas.

Aeris- Ahora lo q necesitas es reflexionar bien las cosas, y tener mucho cuidado con lo q dices, porq si tú no confías en nosotras entonces tampoco podremos confiar en ti.

Ayako- Y no te preocupes en 20 minutos nos iremos, sólo sacaremos nuestras cosas y ya no tendrás q vernos.

Cada una fue a recoger sus cosas y como Ayako lo había dicho a los 20 minutos las 5 se encontraban fuera de la casa con todas sus cosas. Serenity sólo las observaba desde la ventana, mientras q de sus ojos brotaban varias enormes y gruesas lágrimas, pronto se dejó caer hincada y se abrazó a sí misma.

Serenity- ¿Por q, ¿por q esto me pasa a mi? No se q hacer, ya no kiero seguir aki, no kiero, no kiero, kiero estar en mi casa, con mi mamá, kiero ir a la Luna.

Un haz de luz cubrió a Serenity haciendo q su cuerpo poco a poco fuera translúcido, hasta desaparecer.

En Tokio.

Ray iba caminando tomada de la mano d Darien.

Darien- (deteniéndose y haciéndola voltear a verlo) Hey, ¿q tienes hermosa?

Ray- Lo siento pero… todo lo q ellas dijeron me dejaron pensando.

Darien- No tienes por q preocuparte, estoy yo para protegerte y también las chicas y sin contar el Cristal de Plata (besándola lentamente)

Ray- Tienes razón, mientras tengamos el Cristal nada malo sucederá.

Mina- ¡Ray, Darien! Q milagro encontrarlos por aki.

Darien- Si, ¿Qué es lo q haces por acá?

Mina- Ah, lo q pasa es q acabo d ir a una audición (con ojos en forma d estrella) y tengo una corazonada de q me fue muy bien.

Ray- Claro de q si, tienes el talento.

Mina- Gracias, por cierto, ¿no han visto a Lita y Amy? Desde hace dos días no las veo.

Ray- Es cierto (cruzándose de brazos) ni si kiera han ido a la escuela.

Darien- No creo q sea algo de preocuparse.

Mina- No lo sería a no ser por Amy, ella NUNCA falta a ninguna clase, para ello eso sería peor q la muerte.

Darien- No creerán q algo les paso ¿verdad?

Ray- No, de haber sido así ya no hubiera sentido, y además el fuego sagrado no me ha mostrado nada.

Mina- Pero por si acaso hay q estar alertas, bueno yo ya los dejo, aun tengo cosas q hacer, se cuidan (alejándose del lugar).

Darien- Vamos, estoy seguro de q están bien.

Ray- Si, tienes razón… Darien… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Darien- Ya me la hiciste (sonriendo)

Ray- No tonto, otra, pero kiero q me la contestes honestamente (seriamente)

Darien- Dime

Ray- ¿Te arrepientes de lo q hicimos?

Darien- Creo q ya es demasiado tarde para eso, pero… era necesario para la paz de la Tierra y para estar contigo, puede q por eso no me arrepienta… ¿y tú?

Ray- No (bajando la mirada) obtuvo lo q merecía, pero aún así, me siento un poco mal por la forma en q… murió.

En otra parte

Luna- No hay rastros de ellos

Artemis- ¿Crees q hayan cumplido su palabra?

S. Mercury- Por los resultados yo diría q si, hasta el momento no he detectado ningún rastro de energía negativa sobre la tierra ni alrededor de la galaxia (checando su mini computadora)

S. Júpiter- Lo único q ellas kerían era asustarnos, no hay de q preocuparnos.

Artemis- Si, tienes razón, pero más vale prevenir q lamentar no, creo q lo mejor será ya irnos, han faltado ya varios días a clase y supongo q las demás han d estar angustiadas.

Amy (destransformándose) Es cierto, Lita tenemos q ponernos al corriente en todo esto, lo q me preocupa es cómo estos dos días pueden afectar mi calificación, lo mejor será ir hoy mismo con las chicas por los apuntes y ponernos a repasar… q, por q esa cara?

Lita- Ay Amy, tu no tienes remedio, dos días no te van a matar.

Amy- No, pero afectarán severamente a mi calificación y eso no me lo puedo permitir.

En una parte de Francia, 5 chicas llegan a una enorme casona lejos de la ciudad.

Ayako- Bueno, al menos este es nuestro verdadero hogar.

Molly- Si, fue buena idea comprar entre todas esta casa.

Aeris- TT he aki el salario de toda mi infancia.

Quendra- Ashhh (sin darle mucha importancia) Voy a arreglar mis cosas.

Cada una hizo lo q kería, algunas fueron a arreglar sus cosas otras a cualkier parte de la casa, Aeris se encontraba sentada en el sillón observando una fotografía, en ella estaban un hombre una mujer, una niña y ella.

Rea- ¿Los extrañas?

Aeris- Si, no sabes cuánto he kerido volver a México y tener la misma vida q antes.

Quendra- No eres la única q ha kerido hacerlo, bueno, al menos yo también kiero volver y ver de nuevo a mis padres.

Rea- Aunque volvamos ellos ya no nos reconocerían, les borramos la memoria, y sabes q ese hechizo es difícil d romper.

Quendra- ¿por q venimos, ¿Por q hicimos todo esto?

Rea- A mí no me pregunten, yo tampoco tengo la respuesta, o sea tenemos los recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida d peleas, d sufrimiento y ahora nosotras elegimos hacer esto por cuenta propia, nada tiene lógica.

Sintió una leve ráfaga d aire acariciar su cara, abre los ojos y se impresiona por lo q ve.

Serenity- Esto no puede ser… es… la Luna.

Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al ver las ruinas de aquella que antiguamente fue uno de los imperios más hermosos prometedores del universo.

Serenity- (caminando por un laberinto de plantas ya marchitas) El jardín, como recuerdo estos lugares, cuando me kería escapar de luna me metía en el laberinto, nadie lo conocía mejor q yo.

Continúa su trayectoria hasta entrar al palacio, a pesar de las malas condiciones se encontraba de pie, el polvo y las telarañas eran dueñas del lugar, varios cuadros aun seguían adornando las inmensas paredes, cada pasillo le traía gratos recuerdos, sin embargo el blanco mármol se encontraba manchado de sangre, recordándole así aquella fechoría que le puso fin a este que había sido su hogar. Corrió evitando aquellas manchas y los recuerdos de la feroz batalla que le traían hasta llegar a una inmensa puerta, en esta estaban gravados las imágenes de los planetas del sistema solar, denotando una alianza; en el centro la imagen del Cristal de Plata y debajo de este unas escrituras relatando la historia de aquel reino.

Serenity- Madre (abre la puerta) ya voy.

Parte del techo se encontraba destruido y en el suelo, y aún así el trono de la Reina y el pilar en donde descansaba el Cristal seguían en su posición, en son de respeto se agacha levemente haciendo una reverencia, cuando siente una mano sobre su barbilla q la incita a levantarse.

Serenity- Madre… mamá (lanzándose a su brazos) ¡mamá!

Serenidad- Shhh, tranquila, ¿por qué lloras?

Serenity- Mi presente y parte de mi pasado fue una farsa, no me queda nadie, ni nada.

Serenidad- No digas eso, aún hay personas que te estiman, aun existe un futuro q no conoces, no te limites a ver sólo en tu interior, observa el exterior, mira a la Luna, a pesar de haber sido destruida su civilización esta sigue girando, sigue alumbrando con el mismo o con más intensidad. La esperanza es lo q muere al último, y tú aun tienes mucha, aún tienes mucho por vivir, no te rindas, pronto tu sufrimiento desaparecerá ya lo verás.

--

Rea se encontraba en la azotea de la casa, observando la luna llena, cierra los ojos y acomoda sus manos formando un triángulo.

Rea- Desde este momento tu dolor es borrado. Tu mala suerte también. Disfruta de tu nueva suerte Serenity, eres libre de este infierno (una energía roja sale del cuerpo de rea y se dirige hacia el cielo).

--

En la Luna

Serenity- Tienes razón, a pesar de haber dejado de ser Serena Tsukino, sigo siendo la misma llorona.

Serenidad- Eso es parte de tu ser, cuídate mucho hija, y se valiente.

Una luz cubre a Serenity mandándola de vuelta a la mansión.

Serenity- Gracias mamá.

--

Quendra- Por los que aquí vivimos: abre el cielo y produce lo mejor (terminando el hechizo) ¿Crees q realmente funcionen?

Aeris- No del todo.

Rea- Weeey, me asustaste 

Aeris- Así has d tener tu conciencia.

Rea- Mas bien yo diría q es tu cara la q asusta ¬ ¬

Aeris- Pues he conocido a varias que codician mi rostro.

Rea- Si, pero para la fiesta de noche de brujas.

Aeris- Tonta ¬ ¬

Rea- Animal ¬¬

Quendra- Idiotas, ya estense d niñerías, ¿tienes el hechizo para recuperar nuestros poderes?

Aeris- Si, aquí está sólo hay q leerlo.

Quendra- Espero q funciones, ya extraño mi magia.

Rea- Pero si tienes magia.

Quendra- Pero no es lo mismo, nuestros poderes y los conjuros q hacemos son muy débiles.

Aeris- Bueno ya, hay q decirlo y esperemos q esto funciones.

El trío toma el pergamino en donde se encontraba el hechizo y comienzan a resitarlo.

A/Q/R- Poderes de las brujas, viajen invisibles a través de las brumas. Vengan a nosotras que os invocamos. Vengan a nosotras que os acercamos.

Quendra- Mmmm ¿eso fue todo, porq no pasó nada.

Aeris- Eso es porq aún falta otro hechizo para liberarlos.

Rea- --U Pues q esperamos a decirlo.

Quendra- Aguanten, hay q ponernos en círculo

Q/R/A- (hacen lo q Quendra les dijo) Escucha ahora las palabras de las brujas. Los secretos que escondemos en la noche. Los dioses más antiguos son invocados aquí. El gran trabajo de la magia es buscado…. Este día y a esta hora. Invocamos al ancestral poder. Tráenos tus poderes. Danos el poder.

Al terminar se vieron mutuamente.

Rea- ¿Estas segura d q esos eran los hechizos? (dudando)

Aeris- Pues…

En ese momento tira tres personas encapuchadas aparecen enfrente de ellas y con un rápido movimiento incrustan en cada una, una esfera, d estas comienzan a salir varias rayos que van recorriendo sus cuerpos, entrando por cada parte de ellas haciéndoles gritar por el dolor, sus cuerpos se elevaron, el de Quendra se comenzó a incendiar, Aeris se volvía de un material líquido y Rea se encontraba transparente; ante sus gritos llegan Ayako y Moly que als veían sorprendidas, cuando trataron de acercarse aquellas tres personas las arrojaron impidiéndoles el paso; pronto los cuerpos de cada una volvieron a la normalidad cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo dejándolas inconscientes.

Molly- ¿En dónde están? (preguntando por los encapuchados)

Ayako- ¡Aeris, Quendra. Rea (corriendo hacia ellas)


	16. Una nueva situación

dISCLAIMER: sAILRO mOON nO eS dE mI propIEDAD

- Capítulo 16 –

UNA NUEVA SITUACIÓN

Ayako corre hacia donde esta tirado el trío seguida por Molly, pronto estas comienzan a recuperar la conciencia y con dificultad se sientan.

Ayako- ¿Qué fue lo q pasó?

Rea- Gracias por preocuparte, estamos bien (poniéndose d pie)

Ayako- (viéndola severamente)

Molly- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Aeris- Pues… (tocándose varias partes d su cuerpo)…

Quendra- (alzando una ceja) ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Aeris- Asegurándome q d todo se encuentre en su lugar.

Rea- Animal.

Ayako- Les hice una pregunta¿qué demonios fue lo q sucedió?

Quendra- Nada d lo q te tengas d q preocupar.

Molly- ¿Cómo d q nada d q tengamos d q preocuparnos?

Aeris- Quendra tiene razón, además no nos pasó nada, no se por q tanto escándalo.

Ayako- Para tu información aparecieron tres seres q parecía q las estaba atacando y d pronto ustedes pues no se q demonios les pasó q al final terminaron en el suelo semiinconscientes y dicen q no paso nada?

Rea- Son cosas q sólo nos incumben a nosotras tres, ustedes no tienen nada q ver en eso.

Molly- Se supone q somos amigas.

Ayako- Ahora ustedes se están comportando como Serenity.

Rea- Mira, nosotras sabemos kienes y ke somos y también kienes son nuestras amigas, pero ustedes deben d entender q hay cosas q sólo nos conciernen a nosotras tres, siempre las ha habido y así seguirá (entrando a la casa)

Quendra- Es por eso q les pedimos q en estas cosas no se entrometan, las keremos y todo, pero estas son sólo cosas nuestras.

Aeris- Evítenos la pena d comportarnos así d nuevo con ustedes, vamos con Rea. (saliendo d ahí junto con Quendra)

Molly- En serio q no logro entenderlas a veces.

Ayako- ¿Y tú crees q yo si, esto no me huele bien.

En Tokio

Michiru- Hotaru, ya no tengas esa cara.

Hotaru- Lo siento

Michiru- Es por Rini ¿verdad, Hotaru debes d entender q…

Hotaru- Le fallé, prometí q ese futuro se iba a cumplir y le fallé a ella y… a mi princesa, ellas tenían razón, mi lealtad debía d haber sido hacia Serena, ella…

Haruka- Tenía derecho d hacer su vida, pero nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde.

Michiru- Aún hay tiempo d pedir perdón y d volver a empezar.

Setsuna- ¿creen q ella nos perdonará? (entrando a la habitación)

Haruka- Eso espero.

Nuevamente en Francia, Serenity se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión de la familia Ferrer, en donde se festejaba la bienvenida de una persona importante.

- Hermosa ¿no?

Serenity- ¿Disculpe? (viendo al recién llegado)

- La luna, parece q hoy se encuentra en su máximo apogeo.

Serenity lo miraba como si estuviese hechizada, el joven era de cabello castaño, lo llevaba un poco arriba d los hombres, sus ojos eran de un color marrón y su tez blanca.

Flash back

-No te voy a pedir q no vayas porq es tu misión, y porq se q aún así no lo harías… pero… déjame ir contigo (su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse).

-No podría… Serenity eres la persona a la q más amo, jamás pondría tu vida en peligro, no me importa q seas la guerrera más poderosa, no pienso perderte en una guerra q no te incumbe.

-¿Y si yo soy la q acaba perdiéndote! (sus ojos se inundaron d lágrimas) No quiero, no puedo perderte. (bajando la mirada) No a ti… Aion

-Jamás me perderás, siempre estaré contigo, te lo juro. (besando los labios d la joven).

Fin flash back

- ¿Sucede algo?

Serenity- No, yo… lo siento… es q, me recordó a alguien.

- Pues no creo q nadie se asemeje a mi galanura (con cara seductora)

Serenity- Jajajajajaja, pues aunq no lo crea él era más atractivo y… modesto, como usted…comprenderá

- Jajaja, (extendiéndole la mano) Ferrer, Dante Ferrer.

Serenity- (estrechando su mano) Levang, Serenity Levang, y dígame señor Ferrer¿sabe usted de quién es esta fiesta?

Dante- (asombrado) ¿En serio no sabe de quien es?

Serenity- No, sólo vine porq me invitaron y creo q sería de mala educación el q no hubiera venido, pero la verdad es q ni si quiera lo conozco

Dante- Bueno, Señorita Levang¿usted cómo se lo imagina?

Serenity- Dime Serenity, y pues… no se puede ser un señor típico de alta sociedad, canoso, ya viejo, arrogante y con grandes anécdotas d cómo la gente ha tratado de robarle su dinero, o bien un simple muchacho super nice, hijo de papi, q cree q es la gran cosa y contando todas sus aventuras por el mundo y d cómo se fracturó una pierna en el temible bosque cuando fue a acampar por primera vez. Todos son iguales.

Dante- Jajajaja¿tan mal concepto tiene de nosotros?

Serenity- Bueno… de varios, mmm tu apellido y tu rostro se me hacen conocidos… mmm¿en dónde los habré visto? (abriendo los ojos a más no poder) tú… eres… (tapándose la boca y poniéndose roja)

Dante- Yo soy el an…

Serenity- (chasqueando los dedos) El modelo de Calvin Klein

Dante- nñU bueno… si.

Serenity- Sabía q te había visto en algún lado… disculpa, me emocioné mucho por recordarte, hace mucho q no me comportaba así, disculpa.

Dante- Parece q dentro de ti habitan una mujer y una niña.

Serenity- Si, eso parece, parece que el festejado no ha hecho acto de presencia.

Dante- Puede que esté ocupado.

Serenity- Ocupado o no, él debería de tener al menos la cortesía de presentarse aunq sea un momento y luego realizar aquel asunto pendiente. No es bueno dejar a las personas esperando.

Dante-¿Y en serio tú crees que ellos realizaron esto sólo por la llegada de aquella persona?

Serenity- Bueno, por algo debieron de haber realizado esto ¿no?

Dante- Déja te digo algo, ellos realizan este tipo de eventos sólo para exhibirse, y para hacer gala de todo lo que poseen, además no conozco a la mayoría de los que están aquí, no veo el porq de estar ahí.

Serenity- Entonces… tú eres el… (sacando la tarjeta de invitación y leyendo) ese Dante Ferrer, ay Dios, (tratando de aguantarse la pena)

Dante- Sí yo soy el simple muchacho super nice, hijo de papi, q cree q es la gran cosa y contando todas sus aventuras por el mundo y d cómo se fracturó una pierna en el temible bosque cuando fue a acampar por primera vez.

Serenity- Disculpa no sabía q tú… disculpa (apenada)

Dante- No te preocupes, me agradó platicar contigo pero creo q sería una descortesía de mi parte el no notificar mi presencia ante aquellos q realizaron esta maravillosa fiesta, espero verte pronto (entrando a la mansión)

Serenity- Serenity, esta vez si q metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

Quendra, Aeris y Rea se encontraban en una enorme habitación, el piso era de madera, lo único que se encontraba ahí eran estantes pegados a la pared con varias armas, cuchillas, espadas, báculos, sais, cualquier tipo de arma con filo.

Quendra- ¿Creen que funciono? Porq al menos yo no siento nada nuevo.

Rea- Mujer, aquí no es como en la tele en donde dicen: "siento un inmenso poder recorriendo mi cuerpo" (imitándolos), o sea.

Quendra- Idiota, sabes a lo q me refiero.

Aeris- Ay q intentarlo, Quendra trata de mover alguna de las armas.

Quendra- Lo intentaré.

Quendra se concentra en una espada de mando largo que se encontraba en medio de unas dagas, de pronto esta empieza a levitar un poco haciendo q se confié y de pronto todas las armas se acercan velozmente hacia donde ellas están cuando de pronto alguien aparece rompiendo la concentración de Quendra al verla, sin embargo por la velocidad las armas no perdieron vuelo y continuaron su camino deteniéndose en el aire a centímetros de ellas.

Aeris- ¡Estúpida¿qué demonios tratabas de hacer? (mas enojada q asustada)

Rea- Si quieren seguir viviendo muévanse que no las puedo detener tanto tiem..

En ese momento las armas explotaron lanzándose contra todo lo q había a su paso, al cabo de unos segundos…

Quendra- ¿Están todas bien? (poniéndose de pie)

Aeris- Si

Rea- ¿Qué fue lo pasó?

Quendra- Alguien nos descubrió (con tono preocupante).

Molly sube apresuradamente las escaleras y se dirige hacia donde están ellas abriendo abruptamente la puerta.

Molly- Ayako dice q detectó una energía negativa en la ciudad.

Serenity se encontraba platicando amenamente con Dante quien después de haber saludado a los invitados volvió con aquel asunto importante que había dejado pendiente.

Serenity- Se que apenas te conozco y… discúlpame por haberte contado todo esto, son problemas míos y yo…

Dante- (tomándole las manos) No hay de q, es cierto, nos conocemos desde hace unas horas, pero me alegra q hayas visto tanta confianza en mí, la verdad es q créeme q has sido la única con la que he entablado conversación por más de 3 horas seguidas.

Serenity- (completamente roja) creo q te quito mucho de tu tiempo.

Dante- Si, pero no me importa, es un tiempo gastado como se debe.

Justo en ese momento se escucha una enorme explosión proveniente del interior de la mansión.

Dante- La mansión… (ve a Serenity) quédate aquí y por nada del mundo entres (corre hacia donde están todas las personas.

Serenity- Dante… (cerrando los ojos) no siento rastros de energía negativa, puede q sólo sea una simple explosión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya, hace mucho q no escribía en esta historia jejeje, si se q muchos me han d querer estar matando, pero no lo hagan, yo se por q se los digo, jejeje, pero ya me tienen aki, mi musa ha vuelto, (Rea- q musa ni q nada, la vdd es q le daba flojera andar escribiendo) ¬¬ claro d q no, bueno ejem, cambiando d tema, pues ahora si los agradecimientos:

CleoFrhismanAndry: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes los ánimos que me das y pues aunq tarde, pero ya está al fin el siguiente capítulo, espero q sea de tu agrado como el de los demás y sigue dejando reviews.

Aracne: Mujeeeeer, al fin actualize, nn jejeje no esta muy largo, pero algo es algo, esta vez no utilicé los hechizos, pero yo creo q para el siguiente cap si, jejeje, y pues bueno yo espero ya arreglar las cosas con Sere y las demás, nn

Starlitg: Bueno, pues por ahí del pasado cap dí un pequeño detalleacerca del Cristalde Plata así q nuestras queridísimas Inners se van a llevar una tremenda sorpresa, pero eso ya vendrá después.

laura: Espero q este no haya sido tan sencillo como el otro y te haya gustado, espero tu comentario.

Filideibore:Tsukino: Bueno creeme q yo tb odio a Darien, pero ya verás q volverá arrastrándose

A todos (as) muchas gracias y FELIZ DÍA DE REYES (Rea: q no es el 6 de enero) Pandora:Si pero aún así u.ú, deja d criticarme.


	17. Ataque y reconciliación

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, ni si quiera la creé, pero este fic si es mio

* * *

**Ataque y reconciliación**

La velocidad con la que iba el auto era impresionante, dentro de unos minutos llegarían a su destino, sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

Quendra- ¡Weeeey, te recuerdo que queremos llegar vivas y completas para la batalla! (grita mientras se agarra de lo q puede)

Rea- Decídanse¿quieres llegar a tiempo o no?

Molly- ¡Si, pero no a la morgue!

De pronto el auto se detiene bruscamente haciendo que todas vayan a dar al parabrisas.

Rea- n.ñU Upps, les dije q se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad (tratando de excusarse)

Ayako- Te recomiendo correr porq yo misma me encargo de aniquilarte (desestampándose del vidrio)

Una segunda explosión se escuchó haciendo reaccionar al quinteto el cual fue hasta el lugar de donde provienen las explosiones. Había humo y fuego por todos lados, era casi imposible respirar.

Serenity- Dante… (cerrando los ojos) no siento rastros de energía negativa, puede q sólo sea una simple explosión.

- Oh puede que sea simplemente YO.

Serenity- (tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía la voz) ¿Quién eres?

Una esfera púrpura se acerca velozmente hacia Serenity, cuando esta logra darse cuenta el ataque ya estaba a menos de 2 metros, de pronto este se detiene.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

?- Te lo preguntó una vez, esta será la segunda y última vez¿quién eres?

- De acuerdo (apareciendo) soy Ahrie, y ustedes ¿son…?

?- Yo soy Galaxia

?- Me conoces como Cosmos

?- Soy Gilraen, controlo el elemento del agua.

?- Eamenë y el fuego es mi elemento.

?- Luthien la ama de los vientos.

El traje de Galaxia era el mismo que usaba cuando era sailor, sólo que sin el casco dejando así lucir su cabello en una cola alta y en la parte de la espalda portaba unas enormes y majestuosas alas atigradas de color dorado y plateado. Mientras que los trajes de las demás eran completamente blancos. El traje de Cosmos se componía por una blusa con el cuello en forma de una S horizontal, el corte de las mangas era parecido, en la parte de abajo trae unos chors pegados y sobre estos una falta un poco más corta, sus pies eran cubiertos por unos botines con tacón de aguja y por último en su espalda lleva unas alas doradas; Gilraen trae unas botas estilo militar, unas bermudas un poco ceñidas al cuerpo y sobre la cintura rodeándola una cadena, la parte de arriba era cubierta por una playera de tirantes, en la manos tenía unos guantes que eran a me dio dedo, sus alas eran aperladas; la falda de la parte de atrás de Eamané le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas en ambos lados tenía abiertas, la parte de adelante se encontraba 10 centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y luciendo unas botas a media pierna, en la parte de arriba trae puesto un top y un estilo de chaqueta ceñida que sólo cubría parte de los hombros y brazos y sobre su espalda sus alas, una color negro y la otra blanca; y la última Luthien viste un pantalón que en la parte de abajo era un poco más holgado y así sujetándolo con unas cintas, debajo de estos unas botas, en la parte superior del cuerpo traía una blusa un poco escotada con una manga más larga que la otra y finalmente unas alas color rojo oscuro.

?- Creo que se están olvidando de alguien, soy Sailor Saturn

?- Y yo soy Univers.

El traje de Univers como el de las demás era blanco: una blusa de cuello largo, las mangas se ensanchaban con forme iban bajando, su falda le llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla y al final con varios holanes al final y unas botas similares a las que usaba cuando era Sailor Moon y unas alas completamente plateadas; mientras que Saturn portaba su ya conocido traje de Sailor con la diferencia de sus alas negras.

Ahrie- Así que los 7 Ángeles de la Redención al fin han aparecido, jajaja, vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba (divertida) bueno creo que mi tiempo aquí por fin terminó, sucedió lo que quería que sucediera.

Gilraen- ¿Acaso no piensas pelear?

Ahrie- Por ahora no tengo necesidad de eso, sólo quería confirmar mis sospechas y claro de que unirlas para lo que viene.

Saturn- ¿Unirnos?

Ahrie- Si, (con indiferencia) creo que hubiera sido injusto atacarlas estando todas separadas.

Eamanë- Pues no creo que puedas irte (con la mirada logra hacer levitar a una piedra lanzándola contra su enemiga)

Ahrie- (pegando un poco su brazo hacia el hombro y mostrando así en la parte superior de la mano el signo de una triada que al ver la piedra esta se destruya) Lo siento, después tendremos tiempo (desapareciendo)

Rea- La… triada¿cómo? (atónita)

Galaxia- ¿Qué sucede?

Gilraen- Tiene el símbolo de la triada en la mano derecha.

Saturn- Bueno, puede ser un simple tatuaje, o cualquier cosa.

Eamane- No sólo es el símbolo, sino que también llevaba en este los signos de fuego, agua y aire.

Luthien- Nosotras tanto en el Milenio de Plata como ahora nacimos siendo "dueñas" de estos elementos, la triada ha sido por millones de años la insignia de nuestra familia, sólo nuestros descendientes pueden poseerla.

Gilraen- Observen

Gilraen cierra su puño derecho donde se hace visible el signo de la triada, en la primer punta se encuentra un pequeño triángulo (fuego), en la segunda punta se encuentra un triángulo invertido (agua), y en la última un triángulo y atravesándolo horizontalmente una línea (aire)

Eamanë- Y todo esto sin contar que tiene el nombre de nuestro hogar (dándose cuenta de lo q había dicho y sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa) de la Nebulosa Áhrie

Univers- Puede que sea una de sus hermanas ¿no?

Cosmos- O algún pariente.

Gilraen- Imposible.

Galaxia- Recuerden que eran medias hermanas.

Serenity- Además de que son cuatro elementos y ustedes son tres.

Luthien- En la historia de la familia jamás ha habido un cuarto elemento, además, no puede ser nuestra prima, porq nuestro padre extrañamente fue hijo único.

Eamanë- Y según la tradición sólo se permitía tres descendientes, si nuestro padre hubiera tenido otros dos hermanos sólo hubieran podido tener un descendiente cada uno para no alterar el gen y el poder que conllevamos.

Univers- Esto me marea… realmente es complicado.

Saturn- Lo mejor será discutirlo en otro lugar, alguien puede vernos.

Univers- Vamos a mi casa.

Cada una se destransforma y se dirigen a la mansión Levang

Serenity- Gracias (apenada)

Molly- Para que son las amigas (sonriendo)

Rea- Da gracias de q no somos rencorosas.

Aeris- Pero si kieres puedes comprar nuestro perdón con donas.

Ayako- Hotaru… no me digas que viniste desde tan lejos sólo para esta batalla.

Hotaru- A decir verdad vine… a pedirles perdón, yo… lo siento mucho, (volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado) Serena yo no sabía lo que había pasado, lo que te había hecho, mi intención no era que esto sucediera, no quería que murieras, yo no sabía.

Serenity- (abrazándola) Hotaru, no fue tu culpa el que yo hubiera muerto, ustedes no fueron las culpables, estaban dolidas, sentidas, habían arriesgado tanto para q todo se llegara a derrumbar de esa manera, ninguna de nosotras actuó como debería, yo jamás les expliqué lo que sucedió, y lo que les dijeron a ustedes pues… todo fue malintencionado. Pero… no sabes la alegría el que estés aquí (con varias lagrimas), gracias Hotaru.

Hotaru- Serena (llorando)

Molly- Creo… q no son las únicas que tienen que pedir perdón.

Quendra- Actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ayako- No nos dimos cuenta de lo q estabas sintiendo, ni de lo q pasabas.

Rea- Y nuestra decisión fue precipitada.

Aeris- Pero aun así, hay cierta verdad en ellas, Serenity, para nosotras eres una amiga, no nuestra princesa, y eso es más, porq las cosas las hacemos por devoción, no por obligación.

Serenity- Yo… lamento el haberlas tratado así, ustedes me extendieron la mano cuando estaba mas profundo que el suelo y yo, me aproveché de eso para salir y no voltear a kien me ayudó.

Quendra- ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Molly- No será tan fácil.

Hotaru- Pero ¿quién dijo que la vida era fácil?

Serenity- ¿Amigas?

Aeris- Mmmm, pues algo así, pero si quieres puedes comprar mi amistad con donas.

Quendra- ¬¬U Estúpida.

Aeris- ¿Qué¿acaso creyeron que mi amistad les iba a ser de a grapa?

Rea- ¿Qué no sabes q la amistad debe ser desinteresada?

Aeris- Pues la mía es con donas, no desinteresada.

Serenity- De acuerdo, yo invito.

Molly- Se va a poner hiperactiva con tanto azúcar (con una enorme gota en la frente)

Serenity- Chicas… creo que lo mejor será que vivamos juntas.

Hotaru- Es cierto, mientras estemos divididas se nos van a complicar las cosas.

Ayako- Bueno… por mi no hay problema.

Quendra- De acuerdo.

Habían pasado tal sólo 3 meses, al ver que el enemigo no había aparecido por ese corto tiempo Quendra reinició nuevamente su carrera de cantante y comenzó una gira por el país, Molly continuó encargándose de la tienda de joyas de su madre la cual adquirió un enorme prestigio entre la más alta sociedad, Serenity atendiendo los asuntos de la compañía televisiva Angels, de su propiedad; Ayako inició su carrera como conductora de televisión de la misma compañía de Serena, Aeris comenzó con un proyecto para un video juego que prometía mucho abarcando el mercado a nivel mundial, Hotaru se convirtió en la mano derecha de Serenity en la compañía y por último Rea comenzó a publicar varias novelas e historias de ciencia ficción ganándose fama por el continente.

En la mansión Levang se encontraba Rea tratando de escribir algo en su laptop.

Rea- Diablos, no se me ocurre nada.

Serenity- Con tanto que has escrito ya se te terminó la inspiración.

Aeris- Acéptalo, las reservas de energía de tu cerebro ya se agotaron.

Ayako- Deberías de volver a la universidad.

Rea- (con una enorme gota) Cómprense un cochinito y ¡ahórrense sus comentarios!

Serenity- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Ayako, el estudio es muy importante.

Rea- Entonces ¿por q no lo retomas tú también, ya q yo sepa sólo terminaste la preparatoria.

Serenity- Este… bueno… yo… soy una gran empresaria y además… no tengo casi tiempo (tratando de excusarse)

Rea- Tienes a miles de empleados a tu cargo, y pon a alguien como tu representante.

Serenity- Bueno yo… (viendo su reloj) pero mira la hora q es, ya se me hizo tarde (tratando de salir)

Rea- (congela el cuerpo de Serenity pero no su cabeza) Eres una floja, si yo comienzo a ir a la universidad tú también.

Serenity- (sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas) Es que no quiero volver a la escuela¡no me gusta estudiar!

Molly- Así q Serena no ha muerto aun, ahí sigue.

Serenity- (volteando a ver a Molly y agachando la cabeza) Yo…

Hotaru- Déjalo salir Serena.

Rea- (descongelándola) Anda, no es bueno acordarse de las cosas malas pero hay veces que es necesario llorar por todo lo que sucedió, es bueno para desahogarse.

Aeris- ¿Qué tal si nos cuentan algo de cuando eran Sailors?

Ayako- (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Serenity) No todo fue malo, además así lo podrás superar.

Quendra- Si, yo quiero oír.

Aeris- ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? (asustada)

Quendra- Llegué hoy en la madrugada, estaré por aki algunos días.

Todas se sentaron en el sillón a escuchar a Serena relatar las anécdotas de cuando era Sailor Moon.

* * *

Bueno jejeje, tiempo sin escribir vdd? jejeje u.u pero ya estoy aki, se q este cap no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo, en el proxima pues trataré de dedicarme principalmente hacia las Sailors tanto las Inners como las Outhers, y no crean que me he olvidado de Dante o imposible hacerlo. Pero por favor dejen sus reviews, así sabré si va por buen camino, si me falla algo, si ya me salí de la historia o si ya no kieren q la continúe.

Aracne: Mujer, heme de nuevo aki, pues esta vez lamentablemente no aparece Dante, pero al menos ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Serenity y las demás, jajaja espero q te haya agradado el cap y espero ansiosamente tu review.

FilideiboreTsukino: Hace tiempo q no te veía por estos rumbos, n.n y ¬¬ creeme q yo tb los odios y sobre todo a chango de Darien, pero ya les llegará su hora y se arrepentirán.

LMUndine: Pues aki y me refieron a hay muchos fics interesantes, créelo he leído muuchos q son buenísimos, y espero q te hay gustado el cap y q me hayas dejado review T.T por favor.

Kamy-magic: Hola jajaja, creeme q tus preguntas serán reveladas, pero no ahora, si no en uno d los siguientes capítulos, y como ya lo dije en el sig capítulo me dedicaré a fastidiar a las otras sailors, bueno tal vez no tanto a las Outhers porq son mis favoritas, pero algo ya haré n.n

CleoFrhismanAndry: Bueno... pues no se si este haya estado muy corto o no pero como q se me hizo q fue más bien una excusa para juntar a los ángeles, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y dejarme tus comentarios y neta mil grax por los animos que me das nn

Starlitg: Ya apareció de nuevo Ahrie, ahora a investigar quien es y q relación tienen con Quendra, Aeris y Rea¿tú q crees q pueda ser ella? y Dante, bueno ese chico ya tendrá q aparecer de nuevo, pero ¿podrá cerrar la herida q Serena tiene? porq aun no puede olvidar a Darien (tapándome la boca) Upps n.ñU bueno eso vendrá en otro cap.

Gracias a todos por ser siempre constantes en esta historia, espero ya poder actualizar más pronto y pues ya veremos q sucede ¿no?. Por cierto tb si pueden y desean dense una vuelta por aki para q lean mi otro fic titulado LIBERTAD y es igual, d Sailor Moon.


	18. Remordimientos

- Capítulo 18 -

REMORDIMIENTOS

Tokio, Japón.

Ray y las demás habían acordado tomar un descanso de sus actividades y así salir de paseo.

Mina- (estirándose) Esto ya me hacía falta.

Lita- Cierto, entre las clases y la pastelería ya me tenían loca.

Amy- La verdad es que ya había adelantado mis estudios y ahora no tengo mucho que hacer.

Lita- Ray¿qué te sucede?

Amy- Has estado muy decaída¿no te estarás enfermando?

Mina- A mí se me hace que tienes problemas en el amor (comentando sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)

Ray- (viéndola para después bajar la mirada) Yo…

Lita- ¿Es eso¿tienes problemas con Darien?

Amy- ¿Les parece si vamos a mi casa, creo que allá será un mejor lugar para charlar.

Durante su trayectoria la sailor del fuego no pronunció palabra alguna a pesar de los chistes y comentarios que hacían dejando preocupadas a sus amigas, al llegar al departamento de Amy esta les invitó unas tasas de té.

Mina- Huele delicioso Amy.

Lita- (probándolo) Y también sabe delicioso.

Amy- Es un te que mi mamá acostumbraba a darme cuando me veía decaída (tomando la mano de Ray), Ray, sabes que somos amigas, y puedes confiar en nosotras.

Lita- Así es, siempre hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas.

Mina- Y así seguiremos.

Ray- Chicas… gracias, es que (suspirando) las cosas ya no son como antes (recargando su cabeza en sus manos), el sentimiento de culpabilidad es demasiado grande, ya no puedo más (con lágrimas) cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo morir, su rostro lleno de dolor y de dudas.

Mina- (desviando la mirada) No eres la única.

Lita- Es como si lo que hicimos estuviera mal.

Amy- Hay que pensar que lo hicimos por el bien de la Tierra, si, es doloroso, pero miren ahora esta paz (tratando de excusarse), además ella aun está viva.

Lita- No es lo mismo, ella no es la misma Serena que conocimos.

Mina- Ello nunca fue la culpable de lo que nos pasó ¿verdad?

Amy- Es curioso, pero desde que ella…(sin querer decirlo) las voces desaparecieron.

Mina- ¿A qué punto llegamos para obtener esta paz?

Lita- Eso no es lo malo Mina, sino que sabíamos de dónde provenían, y aún así…

Amy- En su tumba nunca han faltado flores.

Ray se puso de pié y salió corriendo de ese lugar hasta toparse con Darien quien la abrazó para consolarla.

Darien- ¿Qué tienes?

Ray- (llorando) La mate, la maté, todo fue mi culpa, si tan sólo no les hubiera hecho caso.

Darien- Te refieres a Serena (con dolor)

Ray- Ella era mi amiga, y yo la traicioné de la peor manera, la asesiné¿por qué¿por qué, ella siempre trató de protegernos, de hacernos reír aun en tiempos difíciles, pero yo estaba celosa, la odiaba (llorando con rabia), te tenía a ti, tenía el futuro perfecto, todo el mundo la adoraba, y yo… no pude con eso y la maté, la mate por celos (viendo a Darien), era sólo por celos, no fue por la paz de la Tierra, ni porque te amaba, simplemente porque la odiaba porque tú la amabas, fue tanto mi rencor que tú te convertiste en una obsesión por mí, pero eras sólo eso… una obsesión (calmándose), lo siento, lo siento.

Darien- Tranquilízate, ven vamos a mi apartamento.

Ya en el departamento de Darien, ambos se encontraban en el sillón abrazados, consolándose el uno al otro.

Ray- ¿Aún la amas?

Darien- Ray… yo, si aún la amo y no sabes cuando me pesa esto,

Ray- ¿Por qué te…?

Darien- ¿Por qué me uní a ustedes? (poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana) Al principio fue porque necesitaba culpar a alguien de este destino, aun a pesar de que yo amaba a Serena la odiaba, siempre creí que la muerte de mis padres fue necesaria para encontrarla a ella, necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar y después fue mi egoísmo, quería se libre, poder hacer lo que quisiera, sabíamos demasiado del futuro y eso me hizo sentir preso, mis excusas son estúpidas, pero una vez que el odio te ciega es muy difícil ver la luz. Es extraño, pero no hay día en que no piense en ella (derramando varias lagrimas) la sigo amando, cada vez que duermo la veo a mi lado, con su singular alegría, con su enorme pureza.

- Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse

Ray- Luna.

Luna- Todo esto era necesario.

Darien- ¿Necesario?

Alguien toca la puerta, dejando pasar a las chicas con Artemis.

Mina- (enfadada) Creo que hay algo que tienen que decirnos.

Darien- Hablen (serio)

Artemis- Nosotros fuimos los culpables de las voces dentro de sus cabezas,

Luna- El manipularlos fue demasiado fácil, eso me decepcionó demasiado.

Lita- ¿Manipularnos?

Artemis- Luna y yo planeamos todo esto, peor era por el bien del planeta, fuimos los que le propusimos al enemigo terminar con la vida de la princesa a cambio de la paz del planeta.

Amy- Artemis, Luna, ustedes… ¿por qué lo hicieron? (dolida)

Artemis- Porque la Serena que conocimos jamás podría contra semejante enemigo.

Luna- Siempre supimos de la verdad de la princesa, nosotros lo planeamos todo, desde sus peleas, el encuentro con los Ángeles y hasta su propia muerte.

Artemis- Por poco y fallamos gracias a Galaxia quien casi nos descubría.

Darien- Todo por el bien del maldito planeta¿y qué hay de ella¿qué hay de nosotros? (sonriendo hipócritamente) Debo felicitarlos, supieron donde darle al clavo, sabían todo de nosotros y eso lo utilizaron a su favor.

Lita- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?

Mina- ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que hiciéramos esto?

Ray- Fue cruel, estúpidos gatos, no kiero volverlos a ver rondando por el templo.

Mina- Ambos no tienen perdón, aunque no sean los únicos culpables.

Lita- Espero que su plan al final funcione.

Amy- No saben lo que hicieron, no sólo la destruyeron a ella, sino que también a nosotros.

Luna- Chicas, se que esto es doloroso¿a caso no ven lo que yo sentí?

Darien- Pues no parece que te haya importado.

Artemis- No teníamos opción

Darien- ¡Siempre hay opciones!

Artemis- Ella aún sigue viva, aún hay manera de enmendar los errores.

Ray- Esto no es una película en donde todo tiene un final feliz, esto es la realidad, le hicimos daño y nos merecemos su desprecio.

Luna- Chicas, Serena ha sido su amiga, si su amistad es verdadera…

Amy- Pero parece que no lo fue, en el Milenio de Plata nunca nos llevamos bien, y ahora en este tiempo todo había cambiado, pero tenían que llegar ustedes y arruinarlo todo, como es de costumbre.

Lita- Como siempre, hacen que el pasado de una u otra manera se repita.

Artemis- Por favor, entiéndanlo, lo hicimos por el bien de la Tierra y por el futuro.

Mina- Boletín de última hora Artemio, el futuro fue destruido.

Darien- Esto ya no tiene remedio, todo lo que le hicimos a Serena… todo lo que le hice, lo que estuve a punto de hacer…

Luna- Ustedes no eran los culpables, nosotros fácilmente los manipulamos y controlamos, no deben de sentirse así.

Ray- Pero es inevitable, a fin de cuentas… fue nuestra culpa

En la casa de las Outhers.

Setsuna- (llegando a la casa) ¿Aún nada de ella?

Haruka- No.

Michiru- Fue lo mejor, ahora está con ella, no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Haruka- Se fue sin decir nada, sólo con una nota, somos patéticas.

Michiru- Haruka.

Haruka- No Michiru, ella sabía que a nuestro lado no podría lograr nada, sino se hubiera quedado.

Setsuna- Lo que sucedió fue por algo, no estoy segura del porqué pero, bien dicen que "no hay mal que por bien no venga".

Haruka- Setsuna, le fallamos, ella se merecía nuestra lealtad, no por ser nuestra princesa, sino por haberse convertido en nuestra amiga y ¿qué hicimos, dudamos, es fácil juzgar a las personas.

Setsuna- Es cierto, le fallamos, y eso que siempre fuimos las más orgullosas de ser Sailors, y fallamos en nuestra primordial misión.

Michiru- Sigue viva, Hotaru ahora está con ella, si no hemos recibido alguna carta ha de ser porq está bien con ella, si la pudo perdonar a ella… puede que lo haga con nosotras.

Setsuna- ¿Pero podremos perdonarnos a nosotras mismas?

Esto último las dejó pensando, habían cometido error tras error, la habían traicionado a ellas, al igual que a sí mismas.

--- Francia ---

En la mansión Levang lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas de las 7 jóvenes que la habitaban.

Quendra- ¿En serio les daba tiempo el enemigo de decir todo eso?

Molly- Y no sólo de eso, sino que también le daba tiempo a Sailor Moon de hacer su tabla gimnástica para realizar su ataque.

Serenity- ¡Oye, debía de tener una buena presentación.

Aeris- Pero vaya vestuario el suyo, no se cómo se atrevían a salir a combatir con esas falditas.

Hotaru- A mí se me hacían cómodas.

Aeris- Pues no se cómo no les daba pena, todos viéndoles los choninos, imagínense si por ahí estaba algún pervertido viéndolas (con cara de espanto)

Ayako- Siempre que atacaban la gente salía huyendo así que no había nadie que nos viera.

Molly- ¿Recuerdas a Andrew? (viendo a Serena)

Rea- ¿A quién?

Molly- Andrew era el primer amor de Serena, estaba loquita por él, tanto que hasta soñaba que se casaba con él y también lo de (imitando a Serena) "Andrew, dame tu energía de amor"

Serenity- Molly (avergonzada)

Rea- Me das miedo (sorprendida)

Hotaru- Eso sin contar todas las veces en que Serena se convirtió en cupido.

Molly- Pues yo aún recuerdo cuando nos pusimos a dieta.

Serenity- ¡Ya no me recuerdes eso!

Aeris- ¿Por qué¿qué pasó?

Serenity- Pues subimos un poco de peso y decidimos ir a un gimnasio que acababan de abrir, pero al final resultó ser una trampa del enemigo, después de eso, conocimos a Neflyte, el primer amor de Molly.

Molly- Neflyte, creo que jamás pude olvidarlo.

Serenity- Por cierto Molly. ¿qué pasó con Kelvin?

Rea- (murmurando con Hotaru) ¿Quién era?

Hotaru- No tengo ni idea (viendo a Ayako)

Ayako- A mí no me vean, no me llevaba con ellas, de hecho yo era su enemiga.

Quendra- ¿Cómo de que su enemiga?

Ayako- Bueno… pues (nerviosa)

Después de varias horas de plática Serena y Dante se encontraban en una cafetería platicando amenamente.

Dante- No creí que después de tres meses desde que nos vimos aceptaras mi invitación.

Serenity- La verdad yo tampoco lo creí (sonriendo), pero dime (divertida) ¿Qué ha hecho el famoso modelo de Calvin Klein?

Dante- No se qué quieras que te responda, ya que por lo visto pareces estar muy bien informada acerca de los modelos.

Serenity- (atragantándose con la comida al oírlo) ¿perdón¿qué quisiste decir con eso? (completamente roja)

Dante- Jajajajaja, dime ¿compras la ropa o sólo te dedicas a ver a los modelos?

Serenity- Yo… sólo te conozco porq tengo una amiga que tenía una revista de KC y pues ahí te vi, por eso supe quién eras.

Dante- Jajaja, de acuerdo, pero no hay de que avergonzarse.

Serenity- No estoy avergonzada (completamente roja)

Dante- Pues tu rostro te delata (encogiéndose de hombros), se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte decirte eso pero… te ves hermosa cuando te pones así, aquella vez en la mansión parecías estar triste, pero aún a pesar de eso ni si quiera la luna pudo opacar tu belleza. Te voy a dar un consejo, los problemas son como los días lluviosos, el sol se esconde, el cielo se oscurece y la lluvia cae incesantemente, pero al final queda un hermoso arco iris, se que suena tonto, pero eso me hace seguir adelante cuando las cosas andan mal.

Serenity- No es tonto, y la verdad es que si, ese día no había sido uno de los mejores.

Dante- Pero supongo que ahora estas mejor, porque tus ojos lo demuestran, dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma.

Serenity- Entonces lo que ves es una ilusión.

Dante- No lo creo así, eres bella, agradable¿qué malo habría en ti?

Serenity- Ni te lo imaginas.

Dante- Bueno, todos tienen su oscuro pasado que los asecha, pero por eso no tienes de que preocuparte (guiñando un ojo) porque para eso estoy yo aki, para hacerte olvidar todo lo malo.

Serenity- Eso me sonó a proposición.

Dante- (poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie) Si me acompañas… puede que lo descubras

En la mansión.

Hotaru- Estoy aburrida.

Ayako- Yo también, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Quendra- Yo aun tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que preparar las canciones de mi nuevo album.

Aeris- No has acabado uno y ya comienzas con el otro… mmm eso me recuerda a cierta personita (viendo "discretamente" a Rea)

Rea- Tírame la pedrada ¬¬

Aeris- Yo nunca dije q fueras tú.

Rea- Pero bien que se entendió.

Molly- Bueno, bueno, pero no se pongan a discutir.

En eso suena el timbre a lo que Molly va a abrir y después de unos minutos vuelve.

Hotaru- ¿Quién era?

Molly- Pues… son tres chavos, y vienen a buscarlas a ustedes tres (viendo a Quendra, Rea y Aeris)

Aeris- ¿A nosotras?

Molly- Si.

Ayako- (bromeando) ¿Demasiado difícil de creer hasta para ustedes?

Rea- (lanzándole una almohada) Tonta, no es por eso.

Hotaru- (con una enorme gota) Vaya agresividad,

Quendra- Bien puede ser alguno de mis admiradores, con eso de que soy famosa (riendo escandalosamente)

Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta a ver quienes las buscaban seguidas por unas curiosas Hotaru, Ayako y Molly.

Rea- ¿Si? (abriendo la puerta) ¿Senkou? (impresionada)

Quendra- ¿Connor…?

Aeris- ¿Cloud…?

* * *

Al fin actualicé, vaya, ya era hora jejejeje, pues conste d q esta vez si metí a las Inners, aunq las Outher no tuvieron un gran papel aki, pero esperemos q en un futuro no lejano sea lo contrario.

Aracne: Eso si, al fin los angeles están completos y las inners ya se han arrepentido, bueno... algo así y lo de Ahrie, pues eso aún no te lo puedo decir pero ya lo sabrán aunq no creo q se lo esperen jejejeje, espero q te haya gustado el cap y q ya actualices el tus dos fic Lucha por un amor y Resurrección

CleoFrhismanAndry: Créme que haré todo lo posible para que no se quete con el animal d Darien, pero creo q al final ella tiene la palabra u.u , y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y créeme q tú también si llegas a necesitar una amiga pues aki estoy, sigue leyendo y gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia.

hola: Bueno, no se quien seas, pero sip, aki sigue mi fic, y la neta perdón por mi ignorancia pero no se que significa "bacan" y pues espero q esta historia siga aki hasta q se termine (si es q la termino n.ñU)

LMUndine: Jajaja, o.k no te preocupes, se lo horrible que es enfermarse y espero que te recuperes pronto y q me dejes unos reviews por aquellos caps q aun no has leido.

Filideibore Tsukino: Pues como acabas de leer tres chicos aparecieron, mmm más personajes (u.u me entoy metiendo en problemas con tantos) y bueno... aun no tengo bien la idea d cómo será la venganza (ya q son muuuchos los métodos jijijji).

Starlitg: (poniendo guaruras enfrente mio) n.ñU bueno, pero no es para q te pongas así, oye, nadie dijo q la vida es d color rosa, además el dolor forma el caracter (utilizando un escudo) bueno, por si als dudas... y te voy a ser franca (por eso puse el escudo) la neta no recuerdo q te prometí, siii, lo se, tengo memoria de teflón, pero q kieres q haga, así q si me haces el favor d refrescarme la memoria te lo agradecería jejeje.

Pues hasta aki el cap. 18, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no pues tb xD espero sus reviews.


	19. Sentimientos

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

- CAPÍTULO 19 -

SENTIMIENTOS

Dentro de unos minutos la ciudad sería envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, el viento que soplaba en su rostro le hacía recordar varias cosas, Tokio, las chicas… un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de ella¿por qué tuvieron que ser las cosas así¿qué cosa tan terrible pudo haber hecho ella como para que le hubieran hecho eso, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, ellas no se habían ido de su corazón, ahí seguían, y ahí seguía él.

Serenity- _Darien _(pensando)

Dante- (quien seguía conduciendo) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serenity- No, (viéndolo fijamente) siento un inmenso dolor dentro de mí.

A los dos minutos Dante estacionó el auto y ayudó a Serenity a bajar de éste, en frente de ellos se podía admirar toda la ciudad y así los últimos rayos de sol dejando ver el cielo de tonos rojizos, las luces de la ciudad se hicieron notar conforme la noche se hacía presente.

Dante- A menudo vengo a este lugar, me encanta ver como anochece, me hace recordar que somos mortales, que sólo vivimos una sola vez y que nuestra vida es tan corta como para vivir sufriendo.

Serenity- Parece que lo dices por mi.

Dante- En parte si (tomando con su mano el mentón de ella haciéndola verlo a los ojos) No puedes seguir viviendo así, tienes que sacarlo todo de una vez, tienes que dejarlo atrás, por tu salud no dejes que las cosas del pasado te sigan afectando.

Serenity- ¿Cómo sabes que son cosas del pasado?

Dante- (suspirando) No lo se, solo… siento que te conozco demasiado bien (abrazándola)

Serenity (pensando) _¿Por qué cuando estoy cerca de él me siento de esta forma, me siento tranquila, a pesar de conocerlo poco tiempo se que puedo confiar en él… Dante… ¿quién eres realmente?_

Dante- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Serenity- Si… gracias.

En la mansión Levang.

Cloud- ¿Piensan dejarnos aquí afuera todo el tiempo o nos van a dejar pasar?

Aeris- (reaccionando) A-adelante.

Tres hombres entraron, el primero era el más alto de los tres, cabello rubio, tez blanca, ojos azules; el segundo en pasar era de mediana estatura ojos verdes, cabellera rubia y tez blanca; y el último en entrar era un poco más bajo que el segundo, bronceado, cabellera castaña y ojos de similar color.

Rea- ¿Qué hacen aki?

Senkou – Vaya, parece que no nos han extrañado (contesta el de ojos verdes).

Quendra- No es tiempo de bromas Sen, el que estén aquí significa que las cosas no andan bien.

Connor- Exacto, no traemos buenas noticias.

Aeris- El que ustedes estén aquí significa que todo está por comenzar.

Molly- ¿Acaso ellos…?

Cloud- Lo sabemos todo, desde el milenio de Plata hasta la fecha.

Hotaru- No recuerdo haberlos visto en el Milenio de Plata (desconfiada).

Connor- Es porque nunca estuvimos ahí.

Ayako- Entonces ¿Quiénes son?

Senkou- Nos llaman Los Mensajeros, nosotros viajamos de planeta en planeta, de tiempo en tiempo prediciendo catástrofes ocasionados por "él".

Hotaru- ¿Por "él"?

Cloud- La maldad, el Silencio, Caos (viendo seriamente a Hotaru) aquella que por poco tú dejaste entrar a este mundo… "enviado del mal" (viendo a Ayako) y que tú te encargaste de albergar.

Quendra- Eso es cosa del pasado, ahora es diferente.

Cloud- ¿En serio eso crees?

Rea- Como siempre haces tus oportunos comentarios, además Pharaon 90 la estaba utilizando.

Cloud- No se deberían de confiar, ya son dos veces que las ha traicionado (viendo severamente a Hotaru).

Hotaru- La primer vez yo no sabía quien era, y la segunda yo no la maté (enfrentándolo).

Aeris- ¡Ya basta Cloud!

Cloud- (viendo a otro lado) Mjh

Connor- No está tan lejos de la realidad, dentro de su grupo hay dos que con anterioridad trataron de traerlo a él a este mundo (viendo a Ayako)

Ayako- Te recuerdo que fuimos utilizadas por caos (devolviéndole la mirada).

Cloud- Fueron débiles e ingenuas.

Senkou- No hemos venido para pelear, nuestros sueños no han sido claros, hay dos personas que pertenecen al pasado y que están involucradas en esto.

Connor- Lo mejor será que se preparen, el fin se acerca.

El silencio inundó la habitación, las últimas palabras de Connor sólo significaban su sentencia de muerte, podría ser más pronto de lo que querían. Sabían de sobra que el día en que todo

Tokio, Japón

Michiru- El mar ha desatado su furia.

Haruka- El viento ha hecho lo mismo (cerrando los ojos como si este le dijera algo) el silencio está cerca.

Setsuna- El planeta tiene miedo, sabe que algo malo está por suceder.

Michiru- ¿Ahora que sucederá? (abrazando a Haruka)

Setsuna- Debemos estar al pendientes.

Haruka- Sin Sailor Moon… ¿podremos ganarle al enemigo?

En otra parte la sacerdotisa del templo de encontraba meditando frente al fuego cuando...

Ray- (abriendo los ojos) No puede ser… (pensando) _Es… el velorio de… Serena._

Frente a ella se encontraba un ataúd abierto, al acercarse ve la figura de aquella a la que una vez le llamó "amiga", aquella niña llorona, irresponsable e inmadura que había llegado a querer como a una hermana; no soportó verla en ese estado, varias lagrimas surcaron por su rostro cerrándolos para evitarlo, cuando una mano la sostiene fuertemente.

Ray- (abriendo los ojos) ¿Qué…?

Sus ojos no creían lo q veía, la mano de Serena se encontraba tomando fuertemente su muñeca, trató se zafarse pero ésta la sostenía fuertemente, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué se siente matar a tu "amiga"? (sonriendo macabramente)

En un instante los papeles se invirtieron, Ray se encontraba en el ataúd mientras que Serena la observaba fuera de éste manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-Siente lo que yo sentí (cerrando el ataúd)

Todo se oscureció, trató de abrir el ataúd pero era imposible, la desesperación se hacía presente, de pronto sintió unas manos que salían del interior del ataúd y la jalaban hacia abajo, intentó librarse pero era imposible, poco a poco iba siendo jalada por estos.

- Asesina, traidora, mereces la muerte, no eres nada, no eres nadie.

Ray- ¡Yaaaaa¡Detente!

Todo cesó, respiraba agitadamente, volteó hacia todos lados intentando averiguar en dónde estaba.

-Estas en todas partes y en ninguna.

Ray- ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? (temerosa)

- Jajajaja, no me digas que la orgullosa y valiente Sailor del Fuego tiene miedo, porque si es miedo lo que sientes ahora, prepárate, porque aún te falta sentir terror, te falta sentir el dolor.

Una fuerte sacudida la hizo despertarse de su transe, a un lado se encontraba un preocupado Nicolas.

Nícolas- Señorita Ray¿se encuentra bien, está sudando y decía incoherencias.

Ray- ¿Qué fue esto?

En otro lado se encontraba Mina recorriendo varias tiendas, por cada lugar que pasaba la gente volteaba a verla, muchos de ellos la observaban horrorizados, otros simplemente se volteaba o se alejaban de donde estaba, al principio no le tomó importancia, pero después comenzó a preocuparla.

Mina- No entiendo a esta gente¿acaso me habré pintado mal, o ¿tendré algo en la cara, genial y yo no traje mi espejo… aunq bueno igual y la gente se fijó en mi belleza y al verse ellos mismos se sintieron mal jajajajaja.

Un gato blanco brinca a su hombro y después hacia el suelo.

Mina- Artemis… ¿ qué haces aki?

Artemis- Vine a advertirte que el enemigo está cerca y… Mina… tu rostro (preocupado)

Mina- ¿Qué, qué tiene mi cara?

Pasa sus manos por su rostro cuando parte de piel comienza a quedarse entre sus dedos, aterrada corre hacia el baño del centro comercial, al verse en el espejo se queda atónita, sus ojos comienzan a inundarse.

Mina- ¿Qué… me esta pasando¿qué me está pasando, mi cara… se cae a pedazos

Su antes bello rostro ahora se encontraba casi deformado, varias protuberancias lo adornaban, en algunas partes inclusivamente se podía alcanzar a ver parte del músculo facial, comenzó a revisar sus brazos y piernas, los cuales se encontraban casi de la misma forma que su rostro.

- Pobre Mina, tanto que te cuidabas como para que ahora terminaras de este modo.

Mina- ¿Por qué? (apenas audible)¿por qué a mi?

- Y aún lo preguntas, eres una asesina, mereces esto y más, esto sólo es una pizca del dolor que ella sufrió.

Mina- Que ella….

- Cuidado… porque las pesadillas pueden convertirse en realidad, jajajajaja

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación, salió de la cama y se dirigió al espejo, su rostro se encontraba como siempre, no había cambios en él.

Mina- Un sueño… todo fue un sueño… sólo eso.

Nuevamente en Francia.

Date- ¿Por qué viniste a Francia?

Serenity- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Dante- ¿Tengo cara de que no puedes confiar en mí?

Serenity- Porque vengo huyendo de mi pasado.

Dante- Oh… tú huyes del tuyo y yo trato de reencontrarlo, irónico ¿no¿sabes? He viajado por todo el mundo para encontrarla, pero hasta ahora no he tenido resultados.

Serenity- ¿Para encontrarla, acaso… ¿se trata de la mujer que es dueña de tus suspiros? (bromeando)

Dante- Algo así, la conocí hace una eternidad, pero el destino es caprichoso y me arrancó de sus brazos (melancólicamente).

Serenity- Algún día… algún día la volverás a tener (brindándole apoyo).

Dante- Eso espero.

Serenity- Dante… ¿quién eres realmente?

Dante- ¿Eh?

Serenity- Es tonto, pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida, cada vez que estoy contigo me transmites mucha paz, haces que olvide todo lo malo, me das seguridad, confianza, inclusivamente siento que te puedo contar absolutamente todo.

Dante- Si, es extraño, yo siento lo mismo, por una razón nos conocimos, puede que sea para darnos apoyo en nuestros caminos.

En la mansión el ambiente no cambiaba del todo.

Rea- O.k¿saben qué¡Basta!

Quendra- En este momento no estamos para tontos sermones ni recriminaciones.

Aeris- Nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos, además kienes son ustedes como para venir a decirnos todo eso?

Cloud- Es que ustedes no entienden, esto no es un juego, la vida de millones de personas se encuentran en sus manos.

Quendra- Lo sabemos, pero tú no sabes nada de ninguna de nosotras, no sabes por lo que pasamos, no sabes lo que hay dentro de cada una de nosotras, no puedes venir y juzgar así a todos.

Connor- Sólo intentamos hacerles entrar en razón.

Rea- Una cosa somos nosotros, somos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero a ellas las conocemos desde una vida pasada, o.k, las personas cambian, pero hay un vínculo enorme que nos une, y eso es lo que hay dentro de cada una.

Aeris- Si sólo vinieron para eso ahí está la puerta, pero si kieren hablar realmente los escuchamos.

Senkou- ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? (pregunta con pesadez mientras observa a Rea, después a Quendra y finalmente a Aeris)¿por qué Claudia, Vero, Erika?

Aeris- Porque todo lo que inicia tiene un final y el nuestro llegó.

Hotaru- No tiene por q ser así.

Ayako- Cada quien forja su camino, y el nuestro no va a terminar.

Quendra- Es bonito vivir de ilusiones, pero es malo quedarse con ellas.

Rea- Las cosas jamás serán como antes simplemente porque ya no podemos aferrarnos a las cosas, tenemos una misión por la cual arriesgaríamos todo (saliendo de la mansión)

Senkou- Espera (saliendo detrás de ella)

Connor- Aun hay tiempo para que sean como antes.

Quendra- Si, pero no queremos.

Aeris- Jamás debieron volver, sólo ponen en riesgo sus vidas, no son como nosotras, son simples mortales.

Cloud- ¿Crees que eso nos importa?

Quendra- A nosotras si, son unos tontos, sólo lo hacen más difícil.

Hotaru- Disculpen, pero… esto no se trata del enemigo, ni de nosotras¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Quendra- Lo siento, pero no tengo ánimos, me voy a descansar (subiendo las escaleras)

Aeris- (suspirando) Lo siento (siguiendo a su amiga)

Ayako- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aki?

Connor- Nosotros somos parte de ese pasado que ellas dejaron atrás.

Cloud- Les encanta ser lo que son ahora, pero… el precio que pagaron fue demasiado alto y siempre existe el ¿qué hubiera pasado si no…, lo dejaron todo, su país, su familia, sus amigos, su vida, ellas conocen el futuro, y el peso que llevan es demasiado para ellas, todas, incluyéndolas llevan un pasado a cuestas, pero aún está fresca en su memoria….

Ayako- Su planeta natal.

Connor- Ellas conocen la destrucción, la frustración, el dolor, y es por eso que ahora tienen miedo, discúlpenos, tienen razón, no somos nadie para juzgar, sólo tengan cuidado, el enemigo conoce sus debilidades.

Cloud- Nos retiramos.

Al poco tiempo llega una sonriente Serenity

Serenity- (entrando a la casa) Creo que es un poco tarde.

Molly- ¿Poco tarde, Serenity son más de las 12

Serenity- Bueno… entonces es temprano.

Molly- No tienes remedio… pero te lo perdono sólo si me cuentas cómo estuvo tu velada con Dante, pero lo kiero con lujo de detalles he.

Serenity- La verdad no pasó mucho, me llevó a ver la ciudad y nos quedamos platicando hasta hace un rato, se nos pasó el tiempo de volada.

Molly- Me alegra que al fin lo hayas olvidado.

Serenity- Molly, no creo que lo pueda olvidar (entristeciéndose), puede que en el Milenio de Plata no lo haya amado, pero en esta época si, y no me lo puedo sacar del corazón, lo amé y lo sigo amando.

Molly- Si él volviera y te rogara perdón tú…

Serenity- No, lo amo, pero no podría estar de nuevo con él.

* * *

Si, lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón ni de Dios, SoRRY por no actualizar, pero la verdad es que no tenía ideas, todo se fue a otras historias que estoy apenas escribiendo, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Este no fue así un GRAN capítulo, pero aki comienza lo q es la venganza (o algo así), pronto se descubrirán aquellos enemigos que son del pasado, y varias sorpresas traeran, sobre todo para las chicas de la triada.

Kamy-magic: Jajajaja, me encantó eso de que los castige con el látigo de su desprecio, pues si, malditos felinos, las cosas se les salieron de control pronto recibirán su castigo... mmm aunq aun tengo q ver cuál es... se aceptan ideas, gracias por leer mi fic y espero que pronto actualices el tuyo.

EmmaRiddle: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado como en los anteriores y también que me dejes reviews.

Aracne: Mujeeeer, al fin actualicé, pobre de Serenity, sinceramente no se si podrá quitarse a Darien de la cabeza, pero esperemos que sea así, como leíste Dante busca a alguien... ¿quién será, y q te pareció la aparición de Cloud, Senkou y Connor? Gracias por leer mis fics, y dejarme leer los tuyos n.n, eres una excelente escritora.

Starlitg : Bueno, ahora si, aki hay un poco del castigo de las sailors, no es mucho pero ya veremos con el tiempo si se convierte en realidad, con respecto a lo del Cristal de Plata, en uno de los capítulos anteriores (no recuerdo cuál) uno de los angeles dijo que el Cristal de Plata había sido destruido con su dueña (la Reina Serenity soberana del Milenio de Plata) el cristal que ahora tiene Ray pues es una parte del poder de Serenity, después se darán cuenta de la verdad, gracias por leer y espero q no te haya desepcionado el cap.

Laura: Tienes razón, ya está muy usado lo de Ray y Darien, pero es q si te das cuenta Serena le quito a Darien, y ésta no dijo nada ni hizo nada, sólo se quedó callada y un resentimiento ha de haber por ahí, y eso de q le caiga cianuro a Mina, pues no fue como lo quisiste pero me diste la idea.

Gtracias a todos por leer esta historia q unq no sea muy buena aki siguen.


	20. Tiempo de cambiar

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (bueno, eso ella dice)

-CAPÍTULO 20 –

Aunque no corriera sus pasos eran apresurados, tenía que alejarse, no quería estar ahí, no quería que la vieran derrumbarse, sin embargo fue detenida por una voz ya conocida que gritaba su nombre, su verdadero nombre, hacía tanto que no la habían llamado de esa forma. Al ver que la chica se había detenido corrió hacia donde ella estaba colocándose delante de ella, viendo como su mirada se encontraba fija en el piso.

Senkou- Claudia.

Rea- No Sen, no lo digas, ya no más, no me hagas recordar, no me hagas aferrarme a esta vida (reteniendo las lagrimas)

Senkou- ¿Te estas dando por vencida, la batalla aun no comienza ¿y ya te sientes derrotada?

Rea- ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! (dejándose caer al suelo), ya no puedo más, ya no puedo seguir con esto… no quiero morir, no quiero que ellas mueran… no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor.

Senkou- No lo sentirás, porq eso no sucederá (decidido).

Rea- No Senkou, No, yo lo ví, ví la batalla, como una a una van muriendo, y yo no puedo hacer nada, veo cómo las matan, escucho sus gritos (llorando) Quendra… Aeris, una vez las perdí, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo¡NO QUIERO, son mis amigas… son mis hermanas, y yo no puedo hacer nada más que verlas morir.

Senkou- ¿Ellas… lo saben?

Rea- (asintiendo) Son todo lo que tengo, lo único verdadero que tengo, y no quiero perderlas, he tratado de mantener la esperanza, pero ya no puedo, día a día se hace más real¿q voy a hacer? (viéndolo), normalmente nos la pasamos agrediéndonos con palabras, a veces tenemos fricciones entre nosotras, pero ahí estamos, las tres juntas, siempre estuvimos juntas cuando habían problemas, cuando una de nosotras se enfermaba, cuando necesitábamos compañía, cuando queríamos reír, relativamente crecimos juntas, ya no se q hacer Senkou, me estoy derrumbando, puedo soportar cualquier cosa, menos el verlas sufrir.

Senkou- (abrazándola) Se qué esto es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte, no te puedes mostrar delante de ellas de esta manera, tú no eres así, si tú te caes ellas también lo harán, su unión es el arma más poderosa que tienen, sonará irónico, ya q por medio de los sueños predecimos las desgracias, pero yo no creo en ellos, se que éstos pueden cambiarse, pero para eso debes estar completa, no te puedes quebrantar ahora, no ahora q ellas te necesitan y q tú las necesitas a ellas, tú una vez me lo dijiste, su amistad no tiene tiempo, no existen las barreras, ni tendrá fin.

En la Luna

Dos personas se encontraban entre los restos de lo que una vez había sido el imperio más importante de la galaxia.

Áhrie- No puedo creer q por esto nos haya abandonado (con rencor), jamás se lo perdonaré, no me importa si es mi madre, jamás lo haré.

- Hija¿qué sucede?

Áhrie- Nada padre, no te preocupes (quedando pensativa) padre… ¿la amaste¿verdaderamente la amaste?

- La seguía amando aun cuando supe quien era realmente, lamentablemente ella no sentía lo mismo, pero no fue su culpa pequeña, sino de la primogénita de la reina de este planeta, ella fue la única culpable de nuestra desgracia.

-- Es por eso que necesitamos deshacernos de ella (una tercera voz se hace escuchar)

Al voltear vieron a un ser encapuchado de pies a cabeza.

- Señor (arrodillándose).

-- Roman, mi fiel servidor, caído a mano de uno de los ángeles, y Ahrie, abandonada por la misma que terminó con el tiempo de tu padre, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, han logrado lo que ningún otro ha podido, que sus propias guardianas y príncipe la traicionaran, sembraron en ella el sentimiento del odio, del rencor, despertaron a los ángeles y lograron reunirlas.

Áhrie- ¿Por qué quiere reunirlas?

-- Jajajaja, porque dentro de ellas habita mi verdadero poder, parte de mi esencia, en cada una de ellas, sólo necesitamos romper los sellos, y así ustedes podrán obtener su venganza y yo seré invencible.

Roman- Esperamos sus órdenes para atacar.

-- No coman ansias, dentro de poco los ángeles volverán a Tokio, y cuando eso suceda ustedes actuarán, por ahora sólo hay que esperar (desapareciendo)

Áhrie- ¿Quién iba a pensar que los gatos serían tan fácil de manipular?

Roman- Jajaja, un simple holograma con la imagen de la reina y caen redonditos, realmente son patéticos.

Tokio, Japón.

Los sollozos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, no entendía porqué su corazón se estremecía con aquellos lamentos, corrió en dirección de aquel lastimero sonido encontrando así a una pequeña arrodillada en el suelo, frente a ella el cuerpo de una persona, ambas siendo rodeadas por un líquido carmesí.

Darien- ¿Estas bien, qué sucedió? (preocupado)

- (volteando a verlo) Está muerta, mi mamá está muerta¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!

Darien- (sin creer lo que sus ojos veían) Rini… (viendo el cuerpo inerte de la madre de la pequeña) Se…rena.

Rini- ¿Por qué, por qué, ella te amaba, siempre confió en ti¡siempre te esperó¿por qué me quitaste a mi mamá? (suavizando sus palabras) Siempre fue despistada, a veces un poco irresponsable, pero era mi mamá, era ella la que me arropaba, la que se quedaba conmigo cuando tenía miedo, la que me hacía reír cuando me sentía triste, yo la quería, juro que la quería, cuando viajé al pasado y la conocí más deseos me dieron de ser su hija, (viéndolo con una mirada fulminante) pero ahora eso es imposible (comenzando a desaparecer) Espero que estés contento Darien, ahora jamás naceré, jamás volveré a ver la sonrisa de mi mamá, ni las tonterías de Serena, sólo espero que su muerte haya valido la pena para ti.

Darien- (atónito) Rini… (viendo cómo desaparecía completamente) ¡RINI, no, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no está sucediendo (viendo el cuerpo de Serena) Serena, mi Serena, lo siento (llorando) lo siento, todo esto es una pesadilla, pronto despertaré y te veré como siempre, con aquella radiante sonrisa, con la alegría que te caracterizaba.

Serena- Las pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad.

Darien- (anonadado) Se… re…na.

Serena- (poniéndose de pie) La misma… aunq… ya muerta, siempre me culpaste por la muerte de tus padres, cuando en realidad había sido tuya.

Darien- ¿Qué, eso no es cierto, fue un accidente.

Serena- No Darien, no fue un accidente¿acaso no lo recuerdas, tu estabas en la parte trasera del auto jugando con unos juguetes, tu madre te había pedido que los dejaras porque éstos se te podrían caer y si alguno llegaba a dar hacia delante podría haber un accidente, pero eso a ti no te importó, tomaste una pequeña pelota y comenzaste a lanzarla hacia arriba; al pasar el auto por un bache no pudiste atrapar y ésta rodó debajo del asiento de tu padre hasta llegar a los frenos, atorándose así en estos; al frente había una ambulancia, un accidente había ocurrido, trató de aminorar la velocidad para lograr detenerse, pero aquella pelota se lo impidió, si no lograba detenerse el auto se impactaría contra la ambulancia a gran velocidad, en una maniobra viró el volante y así el auto salió fuera de la carretera cayendo por un barranco, al final tú fuiste el único sobreviviente.

Darien- (con las manos en la cabeza) No… eso… no es cierto, yo… yo no lo recuerdo (cerrando fuertemente los ojos).

Serena- Pero así fue, y tú lo sabes, tú fuiste el único culpable de la muerte de tus padres, pero no sólo te bastó su muerte, deseaste la mía y la de TU PROPIA HIJA, aquella que una vez juraste proteger, aquella niña que tanto te adoraba, aquella que te veía como lo máximo, eres un asesino, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Darien- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Serena- Por tú culpa murió mi madre, mi planeta, mi gente, mi hija (con rencor) por tu estúpido egoísmo, siempre fuiste tú y tú, y por ti morirá tu gente, tu planeta.

Darien- ¡Nooo!

Al abrir los ojos observa que se encuentra nuevamente en su consultorio.

Darien- Fue una pesadilla… sólo eso.

- ¿Estas seguro? (se escucha una voz detrás de él)

Darien- ¿Quién eres?

Al voltear no había nadie, desconcertándolo aún más.

Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Lita se encontraba en la sala de espera estrujando un par de boletos de avión que yacían en su mano.

Lita- Vamos Lita, nada va a pasar, tienes que ser valiente (dándose ánimos), sólo es un avión, no te va a comer.

Una voz anuncia el vuelo de salida rumbo a Italia.

Lita- Ese es mi vuelo, maldición¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil, sólo es un viaje… si no lo tomo no podré realizar mi sueño, por fin me dieron la beca en un prestigioso Instituto Culinario, no puedo desaprovechar esto.

Se puso de pié y finalmente abordó aquel avión, ya una vez dentro tomó asiento.

Lita- Bueno… no es tan malo como parecía (levemente asustada)

Después de algunos minutos el avión comenzó a despegar, las cosas parecían tranquilas y la mejor forma de pasarlas sin sentir ni recordar nada era durmiendo, así que cerró sus ojos por un rato, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz conocida.

- ¿Miedo a las alturas, o al avión?

Lita- (abriendo los ojos) Serena.

Serena- (bajando la mirada) Aún me duele… (viéndola siniestramente) pero a ti te dolerá más.

El cinturón de seguridad comenzó a ajustarse cada vez más, estrangulándola así.

Serena- Parece que no lo traías bien puesto (sonriendo)

Lita- Agh (tratando de quitárselo)

Serena- ¿Te aprieta mucho, déjame te ayudo a quitártelo (tomándola del brazo y lanzándola fuera del lugar), ups, creo que se me pasó la mano.

Lita- ¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?

Serena- ¿En serio quieres saber, de acuerdo, quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí (apareciendo al lado de ella y tomando su brazo) quiero que escuches cómo tus huesos se van rompiendo (tomando su brazo y girándolo180°).

Lita- Ahhhhhhh (sintiendo el enorme dolor al romperse sus huesos)

Serena- Quiero que sientas lo que es ser electrocutada (poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Lita, y pasando a través de ésta descargas)

Lita- Ahhhhhhh.

Serena- Quiero que sientas temor.

Por fuera del avión se escuchan varias explosiones, las máscaras de oxígeno bajaron de sus compartimentos. Con dificultad pudo acercarse a las ventanillas y observar como las alas del avión habían sido desprendidas de éste, comenzando a inclinarse verticalmente.

Serena- Pero eso no es todo, quiero… que sientas la desesperación

Lita- Ese olor es de…

Serena- Fuego… ¿acaso creerías que te dejaría morir instantáneamente al estrellarse el avión, eso le quitaría la diversión a las cosas.

El fuego rápidamente se extendió abarcando más de la mitad del avión, el humo hacía casi imposible respirar, y las llamas eran cada vez más intensas; una de las flamas había logrado llegar a la vestimenta de Lita, quien desesperadamente trataba de extinguirla, pero era inútil, lo único que había conseguido era avivar aún más el fuego, en segundos su cuerpo estaba ardiendo completamente, sentía como el calor iba traspasando su piel hasta llegar al hueso, ya ni si quiera se podían escuchar sus gritos, pronto todo se convirtió en oscuridad, y el silencio se hizo presente.

- Despierta

Abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y vio su cuerpo, estaba intacto, estaba en su cuarto… todo había sido un sueño, pero… había sido tan real, el dolor, el fuego, el olor a carne quemada, su respiración continuaba acelerada, se recostó un momento tratando de alejar aquel sentimiento.

- Tienes suerte de que sólo haya sido un sueño… aunq… por si las dudas yo me acercaría a los aviones.

París, Francia

En la Planta baja de la mansión…

Serenity- No Molly, es que no entiendes, me estoy ahogando, ya no puedo más, me duele (tocándose el pecho), son tantos sentimientos los que tengo dentro, tantas personalidades para un solo cuerpo, siento que voy a explotar, ya no puedo, me estoy muriendo por dentro (estallando en llanto)

Molly- (abrazándola) Sere, necesitas olvidar, poner en orden tus sentimientos, recordar quien eres.

Serenity- Es que no se quien soy¿Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon o uno de los Ángeles, como Serenity siento dolor, perdí a mi padre, a mi madre, mi planeta, mi gente; como Serena… siento culpabilidad porq asesiné a mi madre, odio por la que se denominó mi "familia", tristeza por haber perdido a un amor y a mis amigas; con Sailor Moon siento la soledad, el miedo, el rencor por haberme quitado mi libertad, por haberme dado un enorme peso; y como uno de los Ángeles me siento miserable por ser mortal, por tener sentimientos, siento… la oscuridad recorrer en mi (comenzando a divagar) siento… odio… rencor… (sus ojos se tornan completamente negros), ira… soledad… tristeza…amargura… llanto… confusión…

Mollly- Serenity… Serenity… reacciona (asustándose) ¡Serénity!

De repente a un lado de ellas aparece Aeris.

Aeris- ¿Por qué tanto griterío? (viendo a Serenity) Diablos… ¡Quendra! (llamándola)

Molly- Serenity…

Fuera de la mansión.

Rea- ¿Sientes eso?

Senkou- Energía negativa.

Rea- La mansión… (comenzando a correr)

Al llegar a la mansión ve como todas son lanzadas contra las paredes.

Senkou- ¿Qué está pasando?

Ayako- (poniéndose de pie) Serenity, no puede controlarse.

Quendra- (adolorida) Si esto continúa así la invadirá por completo.

Rea- ¿Alguien rompió el sello? (preocupada)

Molly- No se, de repente se puso a llorar, y me dijo que no lo soportaba que era demasiado para su cuerpo.

Aeris- Si su corazón está destrozado su mente y alma también… no tiene defensas, el mal está tratando de salir y si sigue así lo conseguirá.

Quendra- Bien, si no te detienes por las buenas será por las malas.

Aeris- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Quendra- Esto.

Quendra clava sus ojos en Serenity, velozmente mueve la cabeza hacia la pared más cercana y de esta manera Serenity sale impactada contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento.

Aeris- ¡Idiota¿era eso necesario? (reclamándole)

Quendra- No lo se, pero era la única cosa que se me ocurrió (tratando de escusarse)(.

Todas corrieron hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Ayako- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Rea- ¿Te suena la palabra "Desmayada"? (sarcásticamente)

Molly- Lo mejor será dejarla dormir, yo estaré con ella.

Aeris- Quendra ¿podrías hacerla levitar y llevarla a su cuarto?

Quendra- ¿No sería más fácil que la transportaras tú hasta allá?

Aeris- Fea (sacándole la lengua)

Quendra- Abusiva.

Rea- ¿No te habrás mordido la lengua? (alzando una ceja)

Quendra- Pues tú no cantas mal las rancheras he

Después de que Aeris transportó a Serenity a su cuarto y Molly se haya quedado con ella, Ayako se fue a dormir, mientras que Quendra, Aeris, Rea y Senkou estaban en la cocina.

Quendra- Es una tonta (rompiendo el silencio), no es la única que sufre y hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Aeris- Si las cosas siguen así… el pasado se repetirá (con tristeza).

Rea- ¿Se están dando por vencidas, la batalla aun no comienza ¿y ya se sienten derrotadas?

Senkou- ¬¬ No se por q se me hacen conocidas esas palabras (alzando una ceja).

Rea- nñU (dándole un codazo en el estómago) Siempre has sido una pesimista mujer.

Aeris- No soy pesimista, sólo realista.

Rea- Quendra (sin hacer coso de lo que había dicho Aeris), vamos, tú eres la q siempre nos dice q somos poderosas, que nadie nos puede vencer y no se q tantas cosas¿q pasó ahora con tu ánimo?

Quendra- Se muere conforme las pesadillas se convierten en realidad (soltando un suspiro), no ganaremos esta batalla, pelearemos hasta el final…pero parece q todo está en nuestra contra.

Aeris- Si todo fuera como antes… las guerras y los combates eran nuestra vida, estábamos acostumbradas a eso, al dolor, a los golpes, ahora… en este tiempo y con esta paz… somos débiles, estamos completa desventaja.

Senkou- Chicas…

Rea- No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, confíen en mí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, eso sin contar lo pesado que sentía el cuerpo, a un lado de ella, en una silla se encontraba Molly, quien en poco tiempo despertó.

Molly- Sere, que bueno q ya estas bien.

Serenity- Molly¿qué fue lo q pasó?

Molly- Tuviste una recaída.

Serenity- ¿Una recaída?

Molly- Por poco y tu sello se rompe.

En ese momento entra Rea.

Rea- De pie (viendo a Serenity)

Serenity- ¿Eh?

Rea- De pie, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Serenity- ¿Tiempo, qué planeas?

Rea- Iremos a entrenar (seriamente).

Serenity- No entiendo, aun no comienza la…

Rea- No lo hacemos por el enemigo, lo hacemos por ti.

Molly- Rea…

Rea- No Molly, (viendo a Serenity) Ya basta¿acaso no te diste cuenta de la gravedad de lo d ayer, Serenity siempre hemos confiado en ti, ciegamente, aun sin haberte conocido bien en esta época, no hagas que comience a desconfiar, no me hagas hacerme comportar como aquellas que se decían decir tus "amigas".

Serenity- (poniéndose de pie) Pues no lo hagas.

Rea- Pues me estas dando motivos para comportarme así.

Serenity- No pasó nada.

Rea- No, claro de que no, porq Quendra llegó y te lanzó contra la pared, Serenity no puedes dejarte vencer por estupideces, te engañaron punto, te duele, si, pero tienes q mostrar q eres más fuerte, que por eso no te vas a dejar caer, tienes q demostrar q ellas no son nadie sin ti, no al revés. Esta batalla no es como las pasadas, no te puedes dar el lujo de permitir que tu sello se rompa¿acaso quieres perder a este planeta como fue con la luna¿quieres que todo lo que tu madre hizo haya sido en vano, ya te lo dijimos, tú no eres más importante que alguna de nosotras, pero no por eso eres menos importante, somos un equipo y tenemos que estar unidas, pero para eso debes de dejar atrás muchas cosas y por una vez vivir (saliendo de la habitación).

Molly y Rea salieron de la habitación dejándola sola. Era cierto, aunq no se lo haya dicho era débil, aun no podía olvidar, aun le dolía ¿acaso ellas no lo podían entender, si, si lo entendían, ellas también dejaron su familia, su hogar, las personas que más amaban por esta pelea, por el bienestar de un planeta que nunca fue suyo, por un planeta al cual no pertenecían, ellas habían sufrido, pero era egoísta, siempre lo fue, pensando sólo en si misma, nunca en nadie, pero ya no más, ya era momento de terminar aquel capítulo de su vida, de olvidar y de ser feliz.

Serenity- Dante (susurrando)

Sonrió por un momento al recordarlo, aunq habían llegado a hablar pocas veces había algo en él que la llegaba a cautivar¿amor, no era demasiado rápido para eso, aunq si llegara a ser eso… no tendría oportunidad, él se lo dijo una vez, estaba buscando a alguien.

Serenity- ¿Algún día la vida me sonreirá de nuevo?

Después de haberse cambiado, cruzó aquella puerta, de ahora en adelante cambiaría, esta vez si lo haría.

* * *

Hoooooooooola, al fin me aparezco por estos lugares, ejejje, lo siento, pero no saben cómo he batallado con este capítulo, la verdad es que me he extendido un chingo en este fic, y como q ya es hora de q haya algo de acción, así que pues piensa apresurar unas cuantas cositas, pero no les prometo nada, ya q todo depende del tiempo que disponga para poder escribir, con eso de que aun estoy en exámenes T.T, ustedes no saben lo q es aprenderse los todas las partes de los tres poderes, y los requisitos para ser ministro, presidente, diputado, senador, ahhh, y además…. Bueno ya los dejo. Espero sus reviews y sorry por el retraso.

Aracne: Pues ya hice sufrir a Darien y a Lita, sólo me falta Amy, aunq más o menos ya se q va a pasar, la neta este cap. se me hizo un poco tedioso, pero dependiendo de lo q kieren q suceda pues ya veremos. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic mujer, n.n, y con Dante… ya veremos. muajajajaja

Starlitg: Las pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad, y eso cambiará la vida de todos, aunq aun no se si tb castigar a las Outhers, ellas no la mataron, sólo le dieron la espalda… mmm puede q las haga sufrir un poco. Dante… eso lo dejaremos para el otro cap, te parece? Jejeje gracias por seguir leyendo.

Meryinustar: Me alegra mucho saber q te guste, significa q no está tan mal como creo, y no te aseguro nada con actualizar pronto, todo depende de mi musa…. Y de mi tiempo.

Laura: lamentablemente Darien sigue vivo (aunq ya veremos por cuánto tiempo) jejeje.

POR CIERTO, NECESITO SUS APONIÓNES, QUIEREN Q YA ME ADELANTE HASTA LA BATALLA O QUIEREN Q PONGA UN POCO DE ROMANSE, NO SE PUEDE Q SERENA ENCUENTRE UN AMOR Y TAMBIÉN LAS DEMÁS.


	21. Complicaciones

CAPÍTULO 21 –

COMPLICACIÓN

En uno de los tantos consultorios del Hospital se encontraba una joven de cabellera azul observando en la pared un diploma.

Amy- Al fin… después de tanta dedicación todo ha dado frutos.

- Felicidades… al fin eres médico cirujano… Amy (exclama alguien detrás de la peli-azul)

Amy- No puede ser… (volteando) Serena… (con lágrimas en los ojos).

Serena- Hola… Amy, veo que estas muy feliz ¿verdad?

Amy- Si, no, no lo estoy (agachando la cabeza), Serena, yo… no debí… no… ¡lo siento! (comenzando a llorar) Serena jamás quise hacerte eso, no se qué fue lo que me pasó, no lo se.

Serena- Shh, no llores Amy (sonriéndole) ahora ya no importa.

Amy- (viéndola) Serena…

Serena- No me malinterpretes Amy (sonriendo macabramente) no importa porque hoy será el día de mi venganza.

De pronto unos grilletes aparecieron en las muñecas de Amy apresándola contra la mesa.

Amy- ¿Qué… que vas a hacer?

Serena- Sabes lo que le hacían a los ladrones en los tiempo antiguos? Pues les cortaban las manos para que no lo volvieran a hacer, y para eso necesitaban de una haga filosa (en sus manos aparece dicha arma) y tú mi "queridísima amiga", me robaste mi vida, y ahora hay q pagar las consecuencias.

Amy- No, no lo hagas, Serena, no.

Serena- No te preocupes, al inicio no duele tanto, creo q es por la adrenalina q se crea, yo más bien me preocuparía por la hemorragia.

Amy- ¡Nooooooo!

Serena abalanza el hacha contra las manos de Amy haciendo un perfecto corte amputándoselas.

Amy- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La sangre brotaba a chorros cubriendo el suelo con su color carmín, mientras que Amy observaba shockeada sus manos.

Serena- Jajajajajaja, lástima… que esto solo sea un sueño, jajajajajaja.

----

Horas más tarde, las inners senshis se encontraban en el departamento de Amy.

Mina- Darien¿cómo sigue?

Darien- Asustada, pero no se qué fue lo que le sucedió para que se haya puesto así, lo único que dice es algo referente a sus manos y a Serena.

Ray- (viendo a Darien) ¿Serena?... yo he tenido una pesadilla que se ha repetido una y otra y otra vez, y en ella siempre está Serena.

Lita- Entonces no eres la única, yo también las he tenido.

Mina- Parecen… tan reales, atacando siempre nuestro punto débil.

Darien- Aunque sean simples pesadillas nos han debilitado física y mentalmente a todos, mírennos, estamos demacrados, cansados, con temor de que se cumplan.

Amy- Es su venganza (saliendo del cuarto), pero es tan real (viendo sus manos) pude sentir como el filo partía mi piel hasta el hueso, el dolor… la sangre.

Mina- ¡Amy! (abrazándola)

Lita- Son sólo pesadillas Amy, sólo eso.

Ray- No… son advertencias.

Darien- Es su venganza.

---

París, Francia

Serenity y Dante daban un paseo por la ciudad.

Serenity- Debo darte las gracias, la verdad es que ya necesitaba salir un poco y relajarme.

Dante- Supongo que la compañía ha de ser algo estresante… así como tus entrenamientos (hablando seriamente)

Serenity- ¿Entrenamientos?... no se de qué me hablas.

Dante- Serenity, yo te había dicho que buscaba a alguien, y ya la encontré, ese alguien eres tú… princesa de la Luna, Univers.

Serenity- (alejándose unos pasos y cambiando sus ojos a un tono grisáceo) ¿Quién eres?

Dante- (sonriendo) Tantos años han pasado para que hayas olvidado mi esencia.

Su cabellera creció levemente, sus ojos de marrón se volvieron a un color miel intensovestía una armadura blanca, con una luna y sobre esta unas espadas formando una "x" en el pecho, símbolo de la guardia imperial del Milenio d Plata.

Dante- ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

Serenity- Aion (derramando una lágrima) esto no puede ser cierto, tú… me dijiste que si llegabas a morir tu alma no reencarnaría, tú no puedes ser él.

Dante- Pero lo soy… y tú lo sabes, es por eso que desde un principio tuviste confianza en mí, porque te recordaba a alguien, por eso seguías frecuentándome, aunque fue inconscientemente lo sabías.

Serenity- Pero tú…

Dante- Morí… lo se, pero mi amor por ti jamás murió, mi alma se negó a pasar al otro mundo y vagó por el universo, siempre estuve ahí, contigo, desde el inicio hasta el fin.

Serenity- Lo… viste todo.

Dante- Así es, cuando vi que tu madre los mandó a la Tierra busqué una forma para renacer, para estar a tu lado, cuando lo logré te busqué y al encontrarte… tú ya estabas con alguien, tenías una vida, un amor, poco después me enteré de que tenías un futuro con aquel hombre… y me hice a un lado, te veías feliz, contenta.

Serenity- Feliz… no Aion, yo conozco la actuación, mas no la felicidad.

Dante- Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque he venido a ofrecértela, a que me permitas enseñártela, que me dejes borrar ese pasado que te acecha y vivir un presente.

Serenity- Vivir… de qué serviría darte una oportunidad si yo no tendré un futuro.

Dante- Claro de que lo tendrás, y lo tendrás conmigo.

Serenity- Aion… Dante (sonriendo levemente y abrazándose a él), quisiera creerte, pero… algo me dice que el destino siempre se opondrá entre nosotros.

Mansión Levang, horas más tarde.

La mitad de la mansión había sido convertida en escombros a causa de uno de los múltiples ataques de Ahrie.

Ahrie- Jajajajaja, no me digan que ya se cansaron.

Saturn- Sólo te damos unos segundos más de vida.

Quendra- ¡Ahora!

De las palmas de Gilraen (Aeris) salieron varias dagas de hielo, por otro lado se encontraba Eamanë (Quendra) lanzando unas esferas de fuego combinadas con un espiral de viento creado por Luthien (Rea), estos al estar cerca de su objetivo de pronto se detuvieron.

Luthien- Imposible (anonadada)

Ahrie- Y esto no es nada

Los ataques que habían lanzado fueron regresados hacia ellas por Ahrie lanzándolas así al aire.

Eamanë- ¿Quién demonios eres? (enfurecida)

Ahrie- Soy… familia.

Gilraen- Imposible, nosotras éramos las únicas sobrevivientes.

Ahrie- Soy alguien más cercano.

Luthien- ¡Habla ya! (desesperándose)

- Ella es nuestra hija.

En frente de Luthien aparece un hombre de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

Luthien- Roman…

-/-Flash back-/-

Luthien- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- Uy, que agresiva, (dice un hombre saliendo de detrás de un árbol), mucho gusto, mi nombre es Roman y estoy a su servicio.

--

Roman- ¿Quieres vivir tu vida a mi lado?

Luthien- Claro

--

Luthien- Estoy embarazada.

Roman- (besándola) Te amo.

--

-/-Fin del Flashback-/-

Luthien- No… no, yo… yo te maté¡me encargué de enterrar tu cuerpo¡tú no puedes estar vivo!

Ahrie- Entonces… era verdad, mataste a mi padre (mirada fría)

Luthien- Esto no es verdad… no lo es, no lo es…

- Claro de que lo es, asesinaste al padre de tu hija simplemente porque perteneció al ejército de tu enemigo, abandonaste a tu hija por una causa perdida.

Luthien- …

Cosmos- ¿Quién eres?

- Jajajajaja, soy aquella voz que te incita a hacer a mentir, a odiar, a pecar, aquella mancha negra en tu corazón…

Universe- (quien recién llegaba) Eres Caos.

- No, soy peor que ella, yo no tengo nombre, existo, pero al mismo tiempo no, estoy ahí, pero no me pueden ver, soy la oscuridad, el mal.

Roman- Pronto Luthien, pronto pagarás por lo que nos hiciste.

Ahrie- Pero antes… nos divertiremos un poco.

- Ángeles, el momento pronto llegará, los invito al lugar donde se encontrarán sus tumbas, un lugar que conocen perfectamente.

Roman- Espero verte en Tokio.

El trío desaparece dejando desconcertadas a los presentes.

Saturn- ¿Es tu hija?

Eamanë- Luthien?

Luthien: Remueve las cadenas del tiempo y el espacio y haz que mi espíritu se eleve, deja que estos brazos mortales abracen la vida que antes aparece (recitando un hechizo)

Unas luces la cubrieron y su cuerpo se comenzó a evaporar hasta que se desvaneció.

Gilraen- No!

Galaxia- Que fue lo que pasó?

Universe- Ella…?

Eamanë- Vayamos a la casa… allá se los explicaremos.

Con el poder de Gilraen fueron teletransportadas a la mansión.

Serenity- Y bien, qué fue lo que pasó?

Quendra- Recitó un hechizo para volver a su vida pasada.

Aeris- Ella no volverá hasta haber encontrado lo que buscaba y exclamar el hechizo de vuelta a casa.

Molly- Alguna de ustedes sabía que ella tenía una hija?

Aeris- No, jamás nos comentó nada.

Ayako- Recuerden que cuando fuimos desterradas cada una tomó caminos separados, la última vez que nos vimos fue en batalla, unos años después.

Hotaru- Las cosas se complican, primero el descubrimiento de su hija y ahora tenemos que viajar a Japón.

Serenity- Si se refieren a mí… no se preocupen, tarde o temprano tengo que verlos, no lo creen?

Ayako- Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas, todo esto es demasiado precipitado, y ahora q va a pasar?

Serenity- Pues… yo les tengo otra noticia.

Aeris- Q pasó?

Serenity- Es Dante… el resultó ser Aion.

Quendra- El mismo Aion del que te enamoraste perdidamente?

Serenity- El mismo, hoy me lo dijo, dijo que las cosas habían cambiado su curso, que todo se estaba precipitando y por eso me contó quien era, también que es necesario que estemos preparadas para todo.

Aeris- Chicas, lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada, nos veremos mañana.

Quendra- Lo mejor será descansar, mañana haremos un viaje pesado.

Ambas chicas se van dejando pensativas a aquel trío.

Molly- Esto no está bien.

Ayako- Si Ahrie es la hija de Rea, no podremos pelear con ella.

Serenity- Pero ella no pensará lo mismo, ella peleará aun en contra de su propia hija.

Hotaru- Pero a pesar de todo ella es su hija, no puede hacerlo.

El sonido del teléfono rompió aquel silencio que se había creado.

Molly- Bueno? (contestando)… q, cuándo?... si, si… gracias.

Hotaru- ¿Qué pasó?

--Milenio de Plata—

_Rea lloraba silenciosamente al ver aquella escena, y es que verse a ella misma y a Roman en esa época le atraía recuerdos, sentimientos que creía haber olvidado con el paso del tiempo. La verdad era que cuando lo conoció su mundo cambió, se había olvidado de las batallas, de aquel sentimiento de angustia que siempre la acompañaba, él había sido su escape, con él había vivido tiempos hermosos, había encontrado la alegría que le hacía falta, se sentía finalmente completa, pero supo que realmente estaba completa cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de aquel hombre que le había quitado el aliento, todo era perfecto, creía que nada podría ir mal... hasta que un día._

Después de haber ido de compras regresó a la casa antes de tiempo y es que se moría de curiosidad de ver la cara de Roman cuando le enseñara lo que había comprado y el precio de ésta, como le gustaba ver sufrir al pobre.

Luthien- Jajaja, ya me lo imagino, se va a poner pálido pálido y después me va a reclamar que no tenemos tanto dinero, que no se que, pero (sonriendo) le tengo una sorpresita en la noche para eso.

Entró sigilosamente en la casa y al hacerlo escuchó unas extrañas voces en el cuarto.

-Es hora, todo está planeado, el momento ha llegado, pronto el Milenio de Plata será destruido.

Roman- Qué hay de los Ángeles?

- Mi querido Roman, tú te encargarás de ellos, después de todo, tienes a una bajo tu poder (viendo discretamente hacia la puerta) después de todo, estas casado con ella.

Roman- Luthien… ella, haré lo que se me ordene (haciendo una leve reverencia)

Luthien estaba estática, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se negaba a creerlo, él no podía ser ese tipo de persona, no podía… pero en su mente habían dudas.

_Rea- Tengo que saber lo que piensa, tengo que saber la verdad y no sólo lo que veo, bien, piensa Rea, piensa, ellos no te pueden ver, no te pueden sentir, eres como un fantasma… rayos, no puedo tocar nada, bueno esperemos que el hechizo funcione sin tener que quemar el papel… Mi amor es fuerte, mi espíritu débil, busco una respuesta, si la tienes, la pregunta ya está hecha¿Podrá oír mi corazón el deseo?_

Roman- (pensando) No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, debe de haber alguna manera, pero si no lo hago será traición, y de una forma u otra vendrán a matarnos… Luthien, eres mi perdición (sonriendo) moriré feliz protegiéndote a ti… y a nuestra pequeña hija.

_Rea- No… esto no puede ser._

_Áhrie- Pero así sucedió (dice mientras aparece)_

_Rea- Áhrie… yo no lo sabía… yo creí había sido una trampa (dolida)_

_Áhrie- No, eso no es verdad, lo pensaste bien, no recuerdas lo que dijiste? _

Luthien- El Milenio de Plata… todo fue una trampa… o tal vez no… (cerrando los ojos) pero se cuál es mi misión, y si él no cumple la suya… yo si lo haré (caminando hacia el cuarto de la pequeña y viéndola en recostada en su camita) Nena… 5 años, y ya pareces toda una señorita, me has dado alegrías, dolores de cabeza (sonriendo mientras se escapan unas lágrimas), lo eres todo para mí, y por eso lucharé hasta el final (acariciando su mejilla) disculpa, pero así tienen que ser las cosas.

Sale de ahí cerrando la puerta pone sus manos al frente como si sostuviera algo, pronto su Chakram se materializa y con un rápido movimiento lo divide en dos, creando así dos cuchillas semicirculares.

Roman- (saliendo de la habitación) Luthien… no sabía que ya habías llegado amor.

Luthien- (sonriendo y escondiendo sus manos detrás de ella) Si, regresé antes porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Roman- Y qué sorpresa es esa?

Luthien- Fue algo que me trajo recuerdos, y que me hizo recordar que finalmente no podemos cambiar lo que somos.

Roman- No tengo ni idea de que tratas de decirme.

* * *

Hola, vaya, espero q después d tanto tiempo no me hayan olvidado, porq creanme q yo no lo he hecho, me he demorado demasiado coneste fic y con el de Sin Escapatoria, pero la Universidad me ha absorvido como no tienen idea y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente ni la inspiración para actualizarlo. Espero q las cosas cambien dentro d poco.

Aracne: Mujeeer! finalmente ya está el cap 21, jajaja, así q te gustó cuando lanzaron a Serenity he, jajaja, q mala te alegra el dolor d los demás.

Danyseren: Hola, la verdad muy buena idea la tuya, la tomaré en cuenta, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Starlitg: o.k o.k TOT pero no me regañes, oye... es cierto... ya me había olvidado de los gatos... bueno tendré q idear algo para ellos, aunq no creo q para ellos sean simples sueños.

Meryinustar: Espero q te haya gustado este cap y q a pesar d la tardía actualización sigas leyendo.

Laura: Chica, pues la verdad eso no creo que ya tenga mucha importancia, porque la verdad ya se descubruío (hay q checar caps. anteriores), Luna y Artemis les dijeron q ellos habían sido los q los manipularon y crearon todos los "chismes" en relación a Serena, pero ya veremos como se comporta cuando regresen a Tokyo.


	22. EL INICIO, LA 1 FASE

CAPÍTULO 22 –

EL INICIO, LA 1° FASE

Rea sale de ahí cerrando la puerta, pone sus manos al frente como si sostuviera algo, pronto su Chakram se materializa y con un rápido movimiento lo divide en dos, creando así dos cuchillas semicirculares.

Roman- (saliendo de la habitación) Luthien… no sabía que ya habías llegado amor.

Luthien- (sonriendo y escondiendo las armas detrás de ella) Si, regresé antes porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Roman- Y qué sorpresa es esa?

Luthien- Fue algo que me trajo recuerdos, y que me hizo recordar que finalmente no podemos cambiar lo que somos.

Roman- No tengo ni idea de que tratas de decirme.

Luthien- Tal vez si te lo enseñe… entenderás mejor.

Velozmente se acerca hacia Roman descubriendo las cuchillas al momento de atacar, sin embargo estas fueron interceptadas por una espada.

Roma- ¿Qué diablos? (deteniendo el ataque)

Luthien- Debí saberlo desde un principio (exclama con dolor), que estúpida fui.

Roma- Espera, los cosas no son como lo crees.

Luthien- Tienes razón, yo creí… pretendí ser otra persona, alguien que no era, pero gracias a esto he vuelto a ser yo (sonriendo) nos veremos en el infierno… amor.

Dos movimientos, sólo dos para terminar, juntó las cuchillas regresándolo a su forma original para después lanzarla… el chakram penetró el pecho, la sangre comenzó a correr por su cuerpo; él solo calló de rodillas y la vio fijamente hasta que ya no pudo mas.

Luthien se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar los sollozos, le tomó algunos minutos controlarse, caminó hacia el cuerpo, hincándose retira su arma haciéndola desaparecer.

Luthien- Lo siento… pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

Tomó el cuerpo de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el patio, donde cavó un hoyo en donde lo enterró.

- Mami… mami

Una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos ambar se acercaba hacia la mujer.

Luthien- Ahrie, qué bueno que estas despierta, tenemos que hacer un viaje.

Ahrie- Viaje, y papi?

Luthien- El ya se adelantó mi amor.

En Francia ---

Aeris- La mitad de la mansión fue destruida, menos mal que tenemos otro lugar en donde estar.

Quendra- Es cierto, de no tener esta casa no se qué hubiésemos hecho, esta batalla nos está saliendo costosa.

Aeris- ¿Qué crees que haga Rea?

Quendra- Lo que debe de hacer.

Serenity abre la puerta entrando al cuarto de las dos chicas.

Serenity- Es mejor que bajen (saliendo de ahí)

En la planta baja

Quendra- ¿Qué pasó?

Molly- Las Outers…

Hotaru- ¿Qué pasó con ellas? (preocupada)

El sonido del timbre las interrumpe.

Quendra- ¿Quién podrá ser? (yendo a la puerta, al abrirla) Cloud, chicos… pasen.

Cloud- Se están movilizando por todo el mundo (dice entrando)

Hotaru- ¿Qué?, ¿Quiénes?

Connor- El enemigo

Senkou- En los noticieros se informa que ha habido infinidades de muertes alrededor del mundo, curiosamente todas sin explicación aparente.

Molly- Puede ser simple coincidencia.

Cloud- No, la extracción ha comenzado, el primer paso se ha dado.

Serenity- No entiendo.

Senkou- Para poderlo despertar se necesitan gran cantidad de almas corrompidas.

Ayako- Eso justifica las extrañas muertes.

Connor- Esa es la primer fase, la segunda consiste en la regeneración del cuerpo, la tercera es la transición y la cuarta… es cuando todo termina.

Aeris- Habla claro Connor.

Cloud- Termina para todos los mortales, y comienza para ustedes, sucederá lo mismo que con la Nebulosa, en la cuarta fase, su poder será tal que convertirá a todo ser en este planeta en un demonio puro.

Hotaru- Entonces aun tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo antes de que…

Senkou- Es imposible, la única forma de poder destruirlo es cuando se vuelva corpóreo, de otra forma es indestructible, porque no existe.

Quendra- Así que de una forma u otra estamos condenadas a librar esta batalla.

Cloud- Tienen tiempo.

Aeris- ¿De qué, de pasar nuestros últimos días en la este lugar en paz?

Connor- No, existe una forma de volverse más fuertes, pero… eso significaría destruir el sello.

Molly- Están locos, saben lo que sucedería si se rompen (exaltada)

Cloud- No es del todo cierto, el sello no solo contiene el equilibrio, también restringe sus poderes casi a la mitad, si logran encontrar las piedras pueden lograrlo.

----------

En otro lugar

_Rea intenta contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito, por lo que voltea hacia otro lado para no ser vista._

_Ahrie- Arrepentida, madre?_

_Rea- Yo… no (calmándose) las cosas fueron como tenían que ser._

_Ahrie- Mi padre te amaba… te sigue amando y tú…!!! (con coraje)_

_Rea- Él, de haber querido hubiera detenido el ataque, pero no lo hizo, era inevitable, de una o de otra forma sucedería._

_Ahrie- Hipócrita, mentirosa!!, lo mataste a él, me abandonaste a mí por los Angeles, por aquel estúpido planeta que no era tuyo! Si algún sello se rompiera y…_

_Rea- Si algún sello se rompe y una de nosotras es contaminada… no tendré piedad alguna, en el campo de batalla, los parentescos no existen, esto… te incluye… hija._

_Ahrie- Entonces estaré encantada de atravesar tu cuerpo con mi espada… madre._

_Rea- (sonríe) De vuélveme a casa de donde vine, al tiempo y lugar que es el mismo, que el pasado sea presente esta vez recuperado (al recitar el hechizo se cuerpo se cubre de una luz blanca y lentamente comienza a desaparecer)._

_Ahrie- (dice con tono bajo) Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…eso habría sido genial, (sonríe) será un honor pelear contra una guerrera como tú, Rea (desaparece)_

---

En un lugar repleto de sombras se encuentran aquellos que alguna vez fueron los consejeros de la reina del más grande imperio en la galaxia.

Artemis- (despertando) Lu…luna (aturdido) ¿qué pasó?

Luna- Artemis… no lo se, miau, no puedo ver nada.

Artemis- ¿En dónde estamos?

- En donde comenzarán sus tormentos.

Luna- Esa voz es de… ¿Serena?

-----------------------------

Hola hola, sigo por akí, aun no he muerto para desgracia de muchos, la verdad es que ya tenía super abandonado este fanfic… y el de Sin escapatoria también, les debo una disculpa, pero se me fue la inspiración por completo y la universidad me absorbió por completo, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y ya veremos qué mas sucede.

Gracias a:

**Aracne**

**Starligt**

**Natalia Kido**

**Meryinustar**

**MidnightBlue1**

**Laura**

Por sus reviews en el cap 21 n.n

y a **Montse** porque si no fuese por ella no seguiría con el fic, gracias mujer.


End file.
